My Roomie Lulu
by Toyoko
Summary: Kicked out of boarding with nowhere to go, Kallen searches for an apartment and runs into one Lelouch. What's her plan when she realizes she's gotten more than she had asked for and has nowhere else to go?
1. Searching

**Hey guys! My second Code Geass fanfic. I just kinda switched up the last one I wrote so in this one, Lelouch is kinda the bad ass. I like it, it's completely different from the first one thus far so I'm making good use of one idea, killing two birds with one stone!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Can O Dan E Gan E An San San (That's Pig Latin [I think] for Code Geass…yes…this is what happens when I get my bursts of insanity)**

_Chapter 1: Searching_

Kallen Stadtfield,a half-Britannian, half-Japanese red head sat in despair on a bench at the bus stop. Another day, another disappointment. Her knees were pressed together with her legs forming an upside down 'V', her feet turned inward to give her that cute schoolgirl look. She held her head up with her hands, her elbows planted firmly on her thighs. Her short skirt fluttered as vehicles rushed past, threatening to reveal whatever was under it. Her blue eyes sank with sadness and an upside down smile rested right below her nose. When was she going to find her own apartment?!

The bus she had been waiting for pulled up in front of her, its doors opening, expecting her entrance. She scraped herself from the bench and walked, shoulders drooping over to the bus, up onto the stairs and finally into her seat after easily paying her bus fare.

She plopped herself down and continued to frown as all the great scenery of the city was passed by the bus.

She was desperate at the moment. She was a 19 year old student who was been unfairly kicked out of boarding because her "conduct was becoming overwhelming to not only the students, but also the staff". And those were the exact words of the Dean. What did those words even mean? She was the best student at the University of Britannia! She made the honour roll each year, held more than enough presidential positions in various clubs and committees and she obeyed every single rule, down to the one that did not permit loose threads hanging from any of her clothes! It was completely unfair and it had made her absolutely miserable. She shrunk in the seat even more when she realized that she had nowhere to sleep that night. When since did it become so hard to find an apartment?

Of course, after kicking her out of boarding, they had refunded her money and given her a two week-three week deal. She would have to leave the compound in two weeks, her things could stay an extra week. While Dean Feldy had been explaining all of this to her, she could only stare at him with wide eyes and the words, "This can't be happening to me" kept repeating in her head. One thing she did notice was the great effort he took in not looking at her. When he did, she swore that he wasn't looking into her face but at a much more pronounced feature of her body: her breasts. She had a slight feeling that her strangely huge breasts were causing much distraction amongst her fellow peers, and even the staff.

"Curse these retched things," she said, staring down at them. She felt eyes on her and she turned her head to see an old man staring at the objects in discussion, a glazed look in his eye and a little drool at the corner of his mouth. She couldn't tell if he was drooling because of the view or if he was always like that. He noticed that she had noticed him staring and his eyes drifted to her face momentarily. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Her eyes widened and she pushed the stop button.

The man could only gaze at the unpromising swish swishing of her skirt as she escaped from the bus and the perverted old man.

She pouted as she watched the bus drive off. Great, now she would have to catch another bus…as soon as she found out where she was.

"Why did I have to get lost?" She asked as she dragged her feet behind her, unsure of what to do next. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she picked the small phone out of the little front pocket on the skirt.

"Hey," she answered, her voice like that of a 7 year old who had just been reprimanded for eating cookies before dinner.

"Kallen! Darling, why do you sound so drab?" Millay asked in concern.

"Oh, hey Millay," and she sniffed, "I'm thoroughly depressed," she finished looking up at a sign that said, 'Roommate needed! Pronto…that means now…in case you didn't know'. Kallen's eyes widened and she felt that somehow it was fate to have that old man stare at her chest and make her get off the bus at a place that she had never been before.

"Aww, sweetie, you didn't find a place, did you? I told you that you could come bunk at my place," Millay said, but Kallen hadn't heard a word from Millay, she was reading and memorizing the number and address.

"Hello…hello? Hello! Hey!" Millay shouted at Kallen when she didn't get a response.

"I'll talk to you later, gotta go," Kallen said and pressed the end button. A grin replaced her frown and suddenly, her world was just right. She read the address for the fourth time and even though she had no idea where Rolo's Apartments, room 20 was, she was sure she would find it.

"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where Rolo's Apartments are?" She asked a middle aged man with a chirpy voice. She didn't even get angry or scared when he openly ogled her chest before answering.

"Um…um…what?" He asked, raising his head to look into her eyes.

"Never mind," she said and took a step back, twirling herself around on her toes and pushing off in a random direction. Maybe she should try asking a woman. She continued walking, her eyes falling on a street sign and under it, a decent enough looking lady standing with her hands on her hips, bag hanging at her side.

"Excuse me, miss," Kallen walked up to her. She turned around, her red hair slapping Kallen in her face.

"What chu want, kid?" She asked as she popped her gum.

"Could you tell me where I can find Rolo's Apartments, please," Kallen asked primly. The girl blew a big bubble, popped it and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say Rolo?" She asked running her eye over Kallen. Kallen felt uncomfortable under her stare.

"Um…yeah," Kallen answered. The lady laughed and dropped her hands to her side.

"What's a young, pretty, rich kid doing at that asshole's apartment?" She asked.

"I need a place to stay and I couldn't find anywhere. It was like fate when I stumbled cross this sign advertising…" Kallen started off but was interrupted by the woman laughing once again.

"Ok honey, I'll show you where it is. As a matter of fact, I happen to live there. You're lucky my shift doesn't start for now," she said and walked off, swinging her hips in a provocative manner, her skirt just above her knees. Kallen followed behind her as she weaved her way through people and down a few streets. The environment changed drastically in just a few minutes. It changed from city to inner city.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Kallen asked, suddenly afraid that she was being abducted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Didn't I tell ya that I lived here? Anyway, that's it right there. Rolo is out so just go straight to room 20," she said, pointing to a crumbling apartment building.

'Oh no,' Kallen thought as she stared at the dilapidated building.

"Wait until Lelouch gets a whiff of you," she mumbled and Kallen turned to look at her.

"Lelouch?" She asked.

"He's the guy in room 20."

"Wait…how did you know I'm here for room 20?"

"You're dumber than you look, you know that. I live here, remember that. I might be your best friend here."

"Then couldn't I just bunk with you?" Kallen asked. She laughed again and Kallen felt slightly stupid.

"Honey, you don't wanna bunk with me. I have constant…visitors," she said. Kallen gazed at her, eyebrow raised, then she got an idea but she dismissed it, then decided that it was very possible.

"Are you a…" she started, leaving the question hanging.

"I'm playing the naughty business woman tonight. My customers like when I role play. See ya later honey. Good luck," she said and turned to walk off.

"What's your name?" Kallen called after her.

"It's Shirley, but in my business, I'm called Kitten," she said turning to wink at Kallen. Kallen's eyes widened and she watched Shirley walk away. Then she turned her attention to the building, sucked in a deep breath and headed straight for it. She didn't want to, oh God, she didn't want to. But if she didn't she'd sleep on the streets, or at Millay's house which was worse than sleeping on the streets. There were so many people there. It was always noisy and it physically hurt. Not to mention Millay herself. Kallen was convinced that her best friend didn't need sleep at all to survive. And her little brothers and sisters found it fun to use Kallen as a trampoline when it hit 12 midnight. Then it would take hours to get them to bed! No way Kallen was going to stay there, sleeping on the streets was much better!

She raised an eyebrow as she came upon a rusty, old staircase. She placed her foot carefully on it to test out how much weight it could hold, then she slowly reached for the grime-covered railing. She heaved once and held her breath, running up it and slipping through the front door. When she closed the door, she pressed her back against it and it clicked in her head that she had opened the front door. Weren't apartments supposed to have the intercom thing going for it? The feeling of fear and insecurity settled on her and she brushed it off. She had to do it, at least until she found another apartment. She jumped and screamed when something ran over her foot. She looked down and saw a fat rat running for cover under a door. She shivered and tried to blend herself into the door, fear seizing her.

She looked at another staircase, this one leading to all the rooms. She hyperventilated for a moment then sprang into a run, her long legs reaching the stairs and climbing them three at a time until she got tired and realized that she had passed the second floor. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and carefully made her way back down to the second floor.

She read the numbers on the doors nervously until she got to room 20. She stopped breathing and hoped against all hopes that her roomie wasn't a slob.

"Please, please don't let her bras be hanging from the ceiling fan or even worse…the air conditioning vent," Kallen pleaded to no one as she crossed her fingers tightly. She straightened up and balled her fingers into a fist, brought it forward and knocked on the door.

Before she was finished, the door was flung open and with a flash of metal and silver Kallen almost peed herself. Her legs were trembling terribly and her hand was still in a fist as she crossed her eyes to look at the barrel of the gun that was pressed to her forehead.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here? Talk quick," he said and cocked the gun. Kallen's eyes widened and she started babbling, making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"School kicked huge here to roomie girl bras air vents hanging from it and…please don't kill me. I haven't finished university," she said, her chest heaving. She moved her eyes from the gun and to the guy holding it. He had dark tousled hair and his violet eyes examined her body, resting comfortably on her chest area. He pulled the gun back and it was then that she realized that he was at least a head taller than her and looked just around her age.

"You can come in. You're too docile to be working for Suzaku," he said and grabbed her arm, pulling her in and locking the door behind him, sliding all the locks and bolts right home. Kallen wrapped her arms around herself as her eyes darted around to quickly access the room. It was surprisingly nice, not as nice as hers back home but nice none-the-less. He turned to her and her eyebrows went up in expectation of something unpleasant.

"What's a girl like you doing 'round these parts?" He asked, encircling her. She was extremely uncomfortable under his eyes and tried to make herself smaller.

"I…I…I…ah…saw…the…the sign and I need…I need an apartment to stay in," she offered her explanation. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he laughed as he came to settle in front of her.

"I never knew I'd get lucky with that sign! I thought I'd get some crackhead or some idiot who's brain's knocked out from smoking pot all day," he said, acquiring a comfortable stance.

"You…you don't smoke?" Kallen asked. From the looks of this guy, she was guessing that he did every bad thing imaginable to man. He definitely had killed before, his gun hand hadn't even shaken once when he was holding it to her head.

"Hell no, does it look like I want shit for brains?" He asked.

"Umm…no," Kallen answered, rubbing her arm and looking at her feet.

"So, you serious bout living here?" He asked. She couldn't be serious, she wouldn't survive a hour without him in the building.

"Yes. Yes I am. If I may ask…who…who my roommate? And are you her boyfriend?" She asked, daring for the first time to gaze up into his eyes. They shone dangerously as a huge grin spread across his face and he spread his arms outward.

"My name is Lelouch. I live here. Welcome to my apartment, roomie," he said and Kallen's mouth almost fell to the floor.

**Fact: I wrote this chapter and all chapters up to chapter 4 (that's where I am right now) while listening to music. I usually don't. I usually try to create a silent environment, so we'll see how this fic progresses as I continue to listen to music while I write. Please review! I heart reviews! Flames, criticism and anything you wanna say is welcomed by me! Looking forward to some feedback!! **


	2. Finding

**Wow. How absolutely unbelievable! I so did not expect so many reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter in such a short period of time! When I saw the number, I wanted to scream, jump up and down and run out of my computer class! Now, I'm just hoping I don't bore you and make the reviews stop. I'm so happy right now! And that's why I'm giving you an early chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Code Geass no es mia…translation…Code Geass is not mine. Spanish…it's driving me insane!!**

_Chapter 2: Finding_

"You…you're my roommate?" She asked, pointing at him. This couldn't be possible! Why did the world hate her so much?

"Duh, are you really this dumb? I thought that was blondes, not redheads," he said falling into his couch. He patted the spot next to him and smiled a strange smile at her.

'Please, not a pervert,' she begged yet again as she sat beside him, afraid that if she didn't comply he would shoot her with the gun he still held in his hand. He noticed she was looking at it fearfully and he tossed it to the ground and held up his hands.

"I'm not gonna kill you, kid. I'm not like that. Unless you work for Suzaku. I hate that bitch," he said, a hiss produced on the 'S' and 'Z'.

"Why do you hate him so much…if I may ask," she said, her arms still around herself. Lelouch cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Cuz we grew up together, and he never gave me his mints," he said. Kallen wanted to stare at him with a look that said, 'are you serious?' But she decided being sarcastic or 'cute' wasn't going to help her with this guy.

"Um…ok," she answered simply. He laughed.

"I'm just kidding. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. So, what did you say your name was again, kid?"

"Its…Kallen," she said.

"Pretty name, pretty face. But a pretty face won't pay my rent. Come on and I'll show you the place," he said, getting up. She followed closely behind, trying not to glance at the gun that was left carelessly on the floor. He provided a little tour. He showed her her bedroom which was small but neat and his bedroom which wasn't much bigger but looked very comfy. And he showed her the one bathroom he had and she gulped at the idea of running into him after her shower. Then there was the tidy kitchen that really didn't have much food in it, and the living room with a decent sized television. There wasn't anything else there and she started worrying when she realized that if she didn't accept his offer of $250 per month, she's have to sleep outside. She reassured herself that it was only for a little while as she told him she would accept his offer.

"I'll room with you," she said and he turned to look at her briefly.

"Good," he said and walked back into the living room, picking up the gun and bringing it into his room. Kallen sat on the couch, trying to get used to the place. She picked up the remote and aimed it at the TV, turning it on to the news. Might as well act like you live here, she thought as she leaned back into the couch. Lelouch came in and smirked when he saw her.

"I see you've already relaxed. There goes my offer of saying, 'make yourself at home,' he said and collapsed beside her. She was uncomfortable with him being so close, but she couldn't do much about it, so she told herself for the millionth time that it was only for a little while.

**

Kallen felt extremely groggy as she opened her eyes and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It took her a moment to realize that:

She had finally gotten an apartment

AND

She was wearing the same clothes she had on the day before

She groaned as a minor headache started at the front of her head. She sprung up from the bed and immediately regretted it as the room started to spin.

"Got up too fast," she muttered and started toward the bathroom, only to notice at the bathroom door that she didn't have any toothbrush, or toothpaste. All her grogginess was forgotten when she remembered that she hadn't brought anything with her. That meant no clean clothes, which meant no shower, which mean she would be dirty for the rest of the day. She pouted and was on the verge of tears when she heard something fall and break followed by someone shouting.

"Shit!" Lelouch shouted. Kallen backed away from the bathroom door and peeped into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of a broken crockery bowl and Lelouch squatting with newspaper in his hand. He glanced up as if sensing her presence.

"What? Never seen someone break something?" He asked as she stared at him. She shook her head, still slightly afraid of him. He gathered all the pieces, folded them up in the newspaper and dumped it in the trash, Kallen watching him all the time.

"So, are you gonna watch me all day or are you going to school?" He asked, emphasis on 'school'.

"I'm…I'm leaving now…for school," she said moving from the doorway.

"Great, then let's go," he said, grabbing a bag and slinging it across his chest. Kallen quickly took in his lean muscles exposed by his sleeveless top. She moved across the room as he opened the door and slipped through it, holding it open for her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't get used to it," he said and slammed the door behind her causing her to jump slightly. She heard him turn the lock with his key and saw him jump down the stairs. She followed a few paces behind him until they got to the bottom floor. A door flew open, missing Kallen's nose by a few inches.

"Hey! Lelouch! Where you going? I need my money!" Someone shouted from the doorway. Kallen stepped around the open door and looked at who had spoken. He was a skinny shirtless man, holding up his pants with one hand using the other to point at Lelouch. A cigarette hung from his mouth.

"What a pleasure to see you too Rolo," Lelouch retorted sarcastically, turning back. Rolo's eyes drifted to Kallen and his interest was immediately piqued.

"And who is this young thing," he asked, leaning against the door to fully observe Kallen. Lelouch walked over and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her behind him.

"She's mine. And if you touch her you old bastard, I will kill you," he said. Rolo snorted.

"At least tell me where you went and those huge jugglers. Are they real?" He asked, staring lustfully at her chest.

"Go frig Shirley and stop eyeing my bitch," Lelouch said.

"Ok ok, Mr. Lamperouge, tell you what. Just let me have a little touch and you don't have to pay rent this month. If she bends over my couch and let me get in once, then you're clear for two months," Rolo said, reaching out to touch her. Lelouch slapped his hand away.

"What don't you get when I say she's mine you idiot? That means that only I get to touch her…anywhere I want. Back off man or I mean it, I am going to kick down your door and saw off your little dick," Lelouch said. Rolo blanched slightly and glanced down at his treasure trove. Lelouch smirked. Kallen felt violated and disgusted, and not to mention more than a little terrified.

"Lulu, see you gots your new roomie with you," a voice came out of the room. In a second, Shirley immerged from the shadows, her robe hanging off one shoulder and much of her breasts on display.

"She's not my roomie, she's my property," he said. Kallen was now angry but kept her mouth shut because of her fear.

"Oh, then why'd ya tell me you were looking for an apartment and saw da sign?" Shirley asked, eyebrow raised toward the red head. Kallen opened her mouth to explain but Lelouch beat her to it.

"Ex-call girl, now my call girl," he said and pulled Kallen away from them. He was done explaining. He pushed the front door open and trotted down the steps his hand still grasping Kallen's arm. He released her when they were around the corner.

"What was that?" Kallen asked, anger settling in. Lelouch glanced over at her and saw his handprint on her arm.

"Your fault, why you gotta have huge breasts?" He asked.

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask for these!" She said, staring down at them again, frustrated.

"So, they're real? Whoa, this I did not see," he said, falling in line beside her and examining them.

"Stop it! You can't just openly ogle me!" She said, irritated.

"Oh yes I can, you're mine," he said and laughed to himself.

"And what was all of that for? Couldn't you just tell them I'm your roommate?" She asked.

"Are you crazy? If I told Rolo you're just my roommate and paying rent, he'd raise my rent and yours. And you wouldn't be able to pay his rent," he said, moving into the safer part of town.

"I think I can afford it," she said, wrapping her hands around her chest.

"I don't think you got it. You have to pay him with sex," he said, looking at her, "and you don't look like that type of girl." Kallen shut up and looked away, not wanting to think about it. They walked in silence until they got to her bus stop.

"This is my stop," she said in a small voice.

"Ok, I get off early today so I'll be home. Just don't make any noise when you're passing Rolo's door or he might verbally harass you for a while," he said.

"I guess I should say thanks for what you did, but…I don't feel very grateful for being called a call-girl," she said. He smirked and took a few steps to stand closer to her, his nose almost pressing against hers.

"Well, when Rolo doesn't try to grab your ass then you can thank me," he said, his voice deeper. Kallen's heart beat picked up and he smirked, moving his lips to hover beside her ear.

"See you at home," he said sensually, his breath brushing gently against her ear. He pulled back, took a few steps backward and turned to walk down the street. Kallen looked after him, but never once did he look back. A bus horn went off behind her and she turned quickly to see the bus doors open, waiting for her. She rushed up the steps and paid the bus driver, finding a seat at the window.

***

She got off the bus and stared up at The University of Britannia. She felt grimy in her clothes. She couldn't wait to get her stuff into her small room.

"Kallen!" She heard someone shout and she turned to see that it was Millay, running over to her and grabbing her into a hug.

"Hey Millay," Kallen half-hugged her best friend.

"So, you got an apartment?" Millay asked as they walked into the school. Kallen nodded.

"Yes I do, but it's just for a little while."

"So, where is it?" Millay asked, and Kallen broke.

"Oh my goodness Millay! It's in an old crumbling building with rats larger than my head! And I met this woman who lives there…she's a prostitute and everyone thinks I'm an ex-call girl," Kallen said, tears forming in her eyes as she plunged her head into Millay's shoulder. Millay rubbed her back lovingly.

"It's ok, sweetie. You can come stay with me for a while. Forget about your stubbornness. I can make room," she said.

"And the worst thing of all, my roommate is a guy," Kallen sobbed.

"How bad can that be? Is he cute?" Millay asked with a grin.

"Hey!" Kallen pulled away and reprimanded her friend. Millay held up her hands in defense.

"I'm a girl! I ask questions like that," she said.

"Well, it doesn't matter how good looking he was. He held a gun to my head for crying out loud, and he told the owner of the building that I'm his property" Kallen said as she wiped away her tears. Millay's mouth swung open as she stared disbelievingly at her BFF.

"How rude! Tell me you stood up for yourself and planted a punch on his cheek!" Millay yelled, utterly outraged. Kallen grew quiet.

"Actually, I thanked him," she answered.

"What?" Millay asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I had to."

"No you didn't! Why would any self-respecting girl thank a guy for dubbing her his chattel!"

"Well, I had the right to! If it wasn't for him I would have been violated…carnally!" Kallen found herself defending his actions.

"That's it, you are not going to be staying in a crumbly apartment with a guy who doesn't respect you, I'm bringing you over to my house," Millay said firmly.

"Millay, you know I can't hold at your house ever since your aunt divorced her husband…"

"Dead-beat, bum husband," Millay corrected.

"…her dead-beat, bum husband," and Millay nodded in approval, "and she moved in with all your little cousins."

"I don't care, you're my best friend forever, Bunny," Millay said, using Kallen's nickname. Kallen bit down on her lip.

"I don't want to live with you, Millay," she said. Millay furrowed her brows.

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"I won't be there for too long and I won't allow myself to mooch off of anyone," Kallen said firmly.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Stop! Just stop being foolish and stubborn and come and live with me! Please, don't make this bad decision," pleaded Millay. Kallen shook her head.

"Sorry, but no. I can do this and like I said, it won't be for too long." Millay crossed her arms and stamped her feet. She was getting more angry than sympathetic.

"I'm putting my foot down Kallen Stadtfield! You are not going back to that ratsy place!"

**XD! Let's see what Kallen does! Does she listen to Millay? Or does she return? Dundundun…on the next chappie of…My Roomie Lulu! XD! I'm feeling a little eccentric. **

**So, what I'm doing now is trying not to make this story so dramatic cuz when I read the last chapter I wrote, I realized that I'm bringing this story a whole lot of emotion and drama. Do you guys want that or do you want the fun kinda writing I've been doing so far? Please tell me, I don't want to lose my reviewers!**


	3. Role Playing

**Once again, I am stunned! I got great review response for the last chapter! Code Geass is a goldmine! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was hanging out with friends so basically I forgot everything, I even forgot to do my homework. I was checking out those who I'd like to co-write with me and I have like 5 people already. I hope when I make my decision and ask they'll say yes. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I'm saving toward the cause. A dollar a day makes a difference!!**

_Chapter 3: Role Playing_

Kallen opened the front door and dropped her two suitcases on the floor. Finally! She had clean clothes! Though she might be missing a best friend. Lelouch turned away from the TV screen and looked to see if it was her or one of Suzaku's men.

"At least you got here before night," he said, getting up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she shut the door behind her.

"It means, you could've been killed if you got stuck outside during the night," he said grabbing the suitcase that looked the heaviest, "then I'd have to search for a new roomie," he said and Kallen frowned.

"I can handle that suitcase by myself," she said rushing to grab it from him. She grabbed the handle, covering his hand. He stopped walking and looked up at her. She was really close to him now, a little bit angered that he didn't care what happened to her, he only cared for her money. Then something occurred to her. He had really clear eyes, eyes that didn't hide the truth. Honest eyes. And they glittered like amethyst jewels as they stared at her. Millay's question came to mind. Her eyes ran over his face and she realized that she hadn't really looked at him the day before. But now, now that she was actually looking at him, he looked like an angel, a fallen angel.

Lelouch on the other hand was just being reminded of how weak and vulnerable she was in his world and that it was his duty to make sure she survived. He didn't know why he felt it, maybe it was the guilt evoked by her innocent face. A single scratch wasn't fit for her face, it was too…too pure. She looked like an angel watching over him.

"I should probably give you my number, in case you get in trouble…and you will get in trouble," he said. Kallen blinked and released his hand. She seemed confused for a while. Had they just had…a moment?

"Sure," she answered.

"Just let me get this into your room." And he turned his back to her and flung her suitcase into her room.

"Thanks," she said with uncertainty. He turned to her and grabbed the other suitcase, pushing it into her room just like the other one. When he turned his back to her she noticed the grease on his arms and how dirty his jeans were.

"What kinda job do you do?" She asked.

"Mechanic. The only thing I can do," he said, standing up straight. She leaned against the doorway and took him in for the first time. Tall and lean, messy dark hair and beautiful violet eyes, a serious handsome face. He looked like a male model. How could she have not seen this before? He was almost every girl's wish. She was guessing he rode motorcycles he was repairing when he was chilling out at work.

"What are you studying at school?" He asked, and there was that disgust again.

"Why do you hate school so much?" She asked.

"Cuz it sucks balls!" He said simply. She smiled slightly at his language.

"I am studying to be a physical therapist," she said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"How long till you get out?" He asked as if he was asking someone who was in prison.

"I just started last year, its good so far. It was perfect until a few days ago."

"What happened a few days ago?" He asked, leaning against the doorway also using his hand to support himself instead of his shoulder. He flipped his hair out of his eyes with a slight move of his head. They were just a few inches apart. She looked down, her heart picking up speed. She couldn't look at him too long.

"They kicked me out of boarding," she said. He grinned.

"What for? What did ya do?" He asked.

"Why do you sound so happy that I might have done something wrong?" She asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"Cuz, Miss goody two shoes, you aren't the trouble making type," he said.

"Well, you're gonna be disappointed. They threw me out because my 'conduct was becoming overwhelming to not only the students, but also the staff', which is so unfair and so upsetting!" She almost shouted and he laughed.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Same thing I asked!" She was getting overworked.

"I have an idea."

"Well, tell me," she urged. He pointed down and she looked down. She groaned and realized that he was right.

"How could you have not seen that, those are huge distractions to not only me, but Rolo," he said. She wrapped her arms around her chest and pouted.

"I wish people would stop looking. There's more to me than my chestiness," she said sadly.

"Don't feel bad, when I look at you, I don't see those alone."

"You're lying."

"Well, you caught me," he said and she smiled, a small one. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Lelouch yelled.

"Rolo! Now open this damn door before I open it!" He yelled. Lelouch cursed under his breath. He grabbed Kallen and pulled her over to the couch. He jumped into it as he heard Rolo fiddling with his keys. Kallen collapsed on top on him.

"Quick, make it look like we were busy," he said.

"Why?" Kallen almost screamed.

"You seriously think I'd let an ex-protstitute live with me if I wasn't getting any?" He asked.

"You said I was a call-girl!" She objected.

"Does it really matter?" He asked. Kallen flipped this over in her mind and blushed when he told her to straddle him.

"But…but…" she tried to stop him as he unbuckled his pants and pulled it down. He sat up a little to remove his shirt and came face to face with her worried face.

"Smile, and make this look real, leave me the hell alone Rivlaz!" He ended with a shout.

"I'm coming in!" Rolo yelled back and stuck the key into the door.

"Lucky thing you're wearing a short skirt," Lelouch smirked as he hands tore Kallen's blouse a little down the middle causing her to shriek.

"Hey!" She said.

"You're good at this," he said and pulled her down toward him as the door opened. Lelouch pushed his hands into Kallen's hair and looked into her eyes briefly before closing his and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Kallen's eyes closed as she focused only on his lips against hers. His soft, manipulating lips which held so much control. They vanished from the couch and she could see them laying in the grass, enveloped in each other, the wind rustling their hair. Lelouch broke loose and roughly pulled her back to the couch. She moaned softly in disappointment as she sought his lips out.

Lelouch looked up to see Rolo staring enviously at him as Kallen fought to capture his lips again.

"What do you want? Talk now, I'm not offering a show. Quick, don't you see I'm busy here," Lelouch said.

"I want my money," he said. Lelouch shook his head and turned to look at Kallen.

"Yo, Kallen, get the money," he said. Kallen stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Don't question me, bitch, go get the money!" He shouted and she sat up straight. Was this still role-playing? She got off of him, smoothing out her skirt. She spotted his bag and decided that was a good place to start looking.

"You owe me $300," Rolo said, trying to see down her torn shirt. She opened the bag and indeed found money. She took it out, counted exactly $300 and gave it to Rolo. He counted it too, trying to prolong his stay. Lelouch came up behind Kallen and hugged her around the waist.

"It's all I owe you. Now, leave," he said. Rolo looked at them one last time and turned his back to them. Lelouch hoisted Kallen onto the kitchen counter.

"See you later," he said and Rolo turned around to see Lelouch's head planted between her breasts. He slammed the door and left them alone. Lelouch laughed to himself and drew himself away from her.

"You're a good actress," he said, lifting her from the counter.

"Why were you shouting at me?" She asked, hurt and upset. His laughter faded away into seriousness.

"Oh come on, we were just acting," he said.

"Never do that again," she said softly and turned away from him, walking to her room. He followed her but could not go any further when she slammed the door behind her.

"Damn, most guys have to have a girlfriend to deal with this crap," he said when he met upon the door. Kallen didn't hear anything else from him and she decided to unpack. Was it really worth it to live here?

**

Kallen glanced at Millay who sat with tons of people around her chattering excitedly. Millay glanced over a few times, each time with a look of sadness which quickly changed to one of strong determination. She was a strong woman and she was not going to beat herself up over Kallen's decision.

"I'm working late today, so since you don't have a key, you have to swing by 'Wheels' whenever you're done with school," Lelouch had told her this morning when she was nibbling on toast, him running late-meaning, he was still in his PJs. Kallen had only nodded and rushed out, grateful when she didn't run into Shirley or Rolo.

Kallen poked at her food, totally miserable after the little tiff she and Millay had had the day before. It was really nothing. She had just decided that she wasn't going to stay with Millay and that she would tough it out for at the least two weeks at Lelouch's apartment. Millay thought she was being stupid and would end up dead. Kallen thought she was being independent and was facing the worst of the real world, something she would have to do eventually, so why not do it now? Then Millay had gotten upset and shouted at Kallen. Kallen had shouted back and they had stormed off to their separate classes. Now, Kallen was regretting everything she had said and she would have gone to Millay's place if it could save their friendship. To top it off, she was having major second thoughts about staying there any longer. Sure she wanted to be independent and all that stuff, but really, what did she want?

'Well, its home sweet home now,' Kallen thought sullenly as she threw her food away. She turned her back painfully on Millay and started to walk off. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face a miserable looking best friend.

"I'm sorry," they blurted out at the same time. Then they laughed and Kallen grabbed Millay into a hug.

"I'm sorry I started that argument," Kallen said when they pulled away. Millay smiled at her friend. They never stayed angry at each other for more than a few hours. They had gone through too much to have a little quarrel part them.

"I'm sorry too, for not trusting your judgement, for forcing my ideas on you and for basically not trusting you," Millay said. Kallen stepped back in mock shock.

"Wow, you sure do know how to make an apology," she said.

"Well, yeah. I'm smart, what did you expect?" And there they both laughed.

"So, do you wanna know what happened last night?" Kallen asked as a comfortable environment settled around them.

"Do tell," Millay answered, hoping that it was something safe yet funny. She had worried about Bunny before…immensely! Now, she was terrified for her friend. Kallen stifled a laugh realizing that what had happened the night before was really funny.

"So, Lelouch and I were talking bout me being kicked from boarding and then out of nowhere, the guy who owns the place starts knocking on our door," Kallen said as they walked slowly.

"What's the guy like?" Millay asked. Kallen blushed as she remembered the kiss.

"Who? Lelouch?"

"No, the guy who owns the place. Is he like…a pimp or just some washed up rock star?" Millay asked doing a little air guitar stunt. Kallen laughed and shook her head.

"No. No. He's a pervert," Kallen said, her side starting to hurt from all the laughing.

"I should have guessed that one first."

"Anyway, he starts knocking on our door totally interrupting our conversation. So, Lelouch is like, 'quick, let's look like we're busy' and I'm like, 'no way' and we end up in the couch. Then the guy came in and caught us kissing! Then he deman…"

"Kissing!" Millay yelled.

"Shhhh!" Kallen said, punching her lightly on the shoulder and putting her finger to her lips, signaling silence. Millay mouthed her sorry and allowed Kallen to continue.

"Then Lelouch was shouting bout how I should go and get Rolo's money! I was confused so I was like, 'huh' and he was all, 'don't question me'. Anyway, instead of laughing bout it, I got angry at him," she finished, her smile fading out as she realized that he hadn't been serious.

"Well, if you wanna know what I think…"

"Nope. Thanks but, I think I can go on without you saying that he's an insensitive jerk," Kallen said.

"Wow, you do know me," Millay smiled. Kallen rolled her eyes.

"Could you give me a ride over to 'Wheels'? I kinda don't have my key yet and I have to go collect it from him," she said. Millay's eyes widened.

"Wheels? The mechanic shop, with all the shirtless guys running around? Oh yeah, I am so there!" Millay said pulling out her car keys and rushing over to her car. Kallen shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I will never understand you! Do you hate men or not?" She shouted after her friend.

"What! Can't I have a little eye-candy? I'm an independent woman, but that does not mean I'm too good to stare at shirtless hotties. Get in!" Millay said opening the door for Kallen. Kallen hopped in with a laugh.

**I hope I sent out review replies to everyone, if I didn't then my sincerest apologies to whomever you are out there. So, just in case, this is where I thank my reviewers by names. **

**Thanks goes out to: light456, seth, CelestialTwilight, RiseofaRebellion, thepinkmartini, kalulu, lexfirefox1896, Lelouch of Britannia, Shaitan Elnefi, Reiterrain, KH 777, Muerte-chan, Gul'Gul, SharinganUserX and The Bonkura Clan. Wow…that was a long list. :D**

**P.S. Couldn't come up with a better name for a mechanic shop :). **


	4. Surviving

**WELCOME TO THE NEW CHAPTER OF "MY ROOMIE LULU!!!" I can hear the crowd going CRAZZZZIEEE!!! LOL! I'm obviously in a crazy mood right now, but does it really matter when I'm giving you all a new chapter!!! Yay! Enjoy as I enjoy the crazy review response!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, so STOP FLOCKING MY HOUSE AND CHANTING, "LELOUCH! LELOUCH! LELOUCH!" !!!! XD.**

_Chapter 4: Surviving_

Lelouch could hear all the guys oohing and aahing from behind the hood of a convertible. He lowered the hood just a little to see which hot mama had stepped into the shop. It was either a hot girl, or a hot car and if today was their lucky day, both.

"Whoa, Blondie is mine," he could hear Rivalz say.

"Then I call dibs on Reds," Manuel said in his deep voice.

'Damn, missed it,' he thought. Well, he had gotten plenty of the pretty girls that came to get their cars fixed, he would allow them these two. He was ok with that until he saw the two girls they were talking about. He slammed the hood down and pushed past both Manuel and Rivalz as he approached them.

"Hey! No fair!" Rivalz said running to catch him up.

"I'm not losing out this time," Manuel said and crossed the distance between him and the girls with a few long strides.

"So, which one is Lelouch?" Millay asked as she leaned against her car, looking at all the guys staring at them and the three making their way quickly over to them.

"The one at the front," Kallen said with a smile as she saw him, heading the pack, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Her mind placed him in slow motion and she blushed a little.

"Hey, Kallen," he said as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey Lelouch, this is my best friend Millay. She gave me a ride," she said. He turned his eyes to her and Millay smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand. He raised an eyebrow and her eyes dropped to his dirty hands. She retracted it quickly.

"Hey girls," Manuel said as he stopped beside Lelouch.

"Sorry, Manuel, this red head is mine," Lelouch said his eyes resting comfortably on Kallen's face. Manuel surveyed her and knew that he had lost…once again.

"No way you can have both," Rivalz said, smiling at Millay. Millay smiled back. She was thinking that he was kinda cute. Lelouch turned to Millay and Kallen noticed how the sun fell indirectly on his eyes. She held her breath. Wow.

"Hi. I'm Millay," Millay introduced herself to Rivalz. He held out a clean hand to her and she took it. Kallen and Lelouch watched as he led her away.

"Where are they going?" Kallen asked, a little concern brewing for her friend.

"Don't worry, Rivalz is one of those romantics, he's probably gonna read her some poetry or some shit like that," Lelouch said resting beside her against the car. Kallen smiled.

"That's sweet," she said. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"So you're one of those chocolates and roses girls? I'd have to wine and dine you before I capture your heart?" He asked.

"Kinda, at least that's what I'm used to," she said. He snorted.

"I got you on top on your second night in my house and I didn't have to do any of those things. Guess I'm the exception," he said. Kallen smiled. He was right.

"You don't count," she said.

"How are you so sure?" He asked and Kallen's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not," she answered truthfully. And they just looked at each other for a few minutes.

"I know you're having fun and all, but you got work to do!" Manuel broke them up.

"Don't let me distract you, you have too much to do," she said. He looked behind him then at her. He stood up and gently took her hand in his.

"Hey! Now I'm all dirty," she said, making no attempt to pull her hand from his. He intertwined their fingers and smirked mischievously.

"Doesn't matter. Come and help me," he said and she walked with him to the car he was working on. He hoisted the hood and she stared at the complex inner workings of the car.

**

Kallen watched the scenery unfold in front of her eyes as the bus rushed through the street. It was night and she was a little scared of walking into the apartment building alone. That was why she was glad she had stayed with Lelouch and they were both going home together. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was sitting beside her, slumped in the seat, his head resting on the back of the seat, his gaze on the ceiling. She turned to look back on the outside and thought about the evening.

She had totally disregarded studying so that she could hang out with him. And it had actually been fun. Now they were on their way home to some much needed rest and maybe more role-playing.

The bus stopped and Lelouch and Kallen made their way off. They walked together for a while in silence, Kallen's grumbling stomach breaking it.

"So…um…what's for dinner?" Kallen asked as she looked up from her moving feet and blushed. Lelouch screeched to a halt with the sudden realization that there was absolutely nothing in his fridge or in his cupboards to be precise.

"Umm…" he answered. Kallen's stomach grumbled impatiently yet again and she wrapped her arms around it, wishing it would just shut up.

"There's nothing there…is there?" She asked.

"Absolutely nothing. No problem, we've got huge rats, can't go hungry on that diet," he said with a little smirk. Kallen shivered at the thought of eating rats and drew her lips into an expression of disgust. He laughed.

"You're joking…right? Right?" She asked. He nodded.

"There's a grocery store right around the corner. We can stop and get something to eat," he said. Kallen relaxed.

"Good," she said and her stomach gave its input with a happy grumble. Lelouch's eyes fell to her stomach and he reached out to touch it.

"I can see someone is jealous of all the attention the twins are getting," he said and Kallen blushed deeper with his statement. They rounded the corner and Kallen stared for a few seconds at the tiny, rundown excuse for a grocery store.

"Yo! Lelouch!" Someone called out to him. Lelouch turned to see who was calling him, one foot in the door.

"Who are you?" He asked the approaching figure.

"Dude, you don't know me, but I heard you're the best mechanic ever! My car's kinda acting up a little," he said.

"I have working hours, dude," Lelouch spat the last word at him, "so go push your car home and tomorrow we talk," he said, making another attempt at going into the store. The man's eyes fell on Kallen and glinted dangerously. Kallen caught it and immediately she knew something strange was going on.

"Just hold up. I know you're not working now, but I just need a little advice. Won't take more than five minutes. Just hear me out, man," the strange man said. Lelouch dug into his pocket and gave Kallen some money.

"Go get us something to eat and I'll deal with this idiot," he said. Kallen nodded and stepped into the store, uncomfortable. She glanced about the store and saw with a quick count: 3 men, and a girl at the counter. She tried to shake off the feeling she had and started walking around the store. She spotted cereal at the back of the store and headed for it. As she grabbed it from the shelf, she realized something…the three men were much closer to her. As a matter of fact, they seemed to be closing in on her. Her throat tightened as she tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid.

"Excuse me," she murmured as she tried to move past a slim blonde guy. He smiled joyfully at her as he leaned against the shelf, still blocking her. She turned around to try another route out but found that the other two guys were standing there.

"Hey there princess," the blonde one said and she screamed Lelouch's name at the top of her voice as the thickest man grabbed at her. She swung her fists around and caught the thick one on the jaw. He stepped back with the unexpected impact, allowing the dark haired one to step forward and grab at her hands. After a few fists to the chest, he managed to grab her hands securely as the blonde grabbed her waist from behind.

"Help! Help! HELP! LELOUCH!" She screamed as she continued to fight. The two men who held her were wondering how much longer she would put up a fight, they surprisingly were having a hard time securing her completely. Kallen glanced over at the counter and saw the lady push her earphones into her ears and open a magazine. Oh no, she was dead.

The two men restraining her pushed her face first into the shelf, knocking a few things off of it.

"Damn, I think we might have to do more than kidnap her guys. When Suzaku said a girl, I didn't think he meant one as good-looking at her," the thick one said. They murmured in agreement and spun her around. The thick one gently took her skirt into his hands and ripped it suddenly. She screamed and kicked him in the shin.

"I thought you had her!" The blonde said. The door burst open and a tousled and angry Lelouch ran inside. He tackled the thick one, the two of them going down in a heap of flailing limbs. Kallen rammed her heels into the toes of her two kidnappers. They cried out in pain and she yelled as she tried to pull her arms lose. It was like a ghost had inhabited her body. They let her go and her arms hit them in the face and chest, driving them backwards.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was punching the senses out of the thick guy, his anger blocking out all the pain he was feeling. It had been a plan. When Kallen had disappeared inside the store, the man who had approached Lelouch had attacked him. When Lelouch had heard Kallen's screams, he knew he couldn't let her get hurt. He had shoved the other guy head first onto the pavement and that was where he still was, probably dead. His hands were bloody now from hitting the man's face again and again. But he didn't stop until the body stopped moving under him. That was when he looked up at Kallen who was throwing food at her other two attackers, screaming in a language he did not know. Kallen picked up two tin cans and flung them aimlessly at the two who now were trying to escape. Coincidentally, the cans collided with their heads, sending them sprawling on their back.

Kallen breathed heavily as her aching arms hung lifelessly by her side. Tears were streaming down her face as she willed her trembling legs to hold her up.

"Kallen," she heard Lelouch say. She looked down at him and tried not to vomit. He was covered in blood, a lot of it being his.

"Lelouch," she said. He picked himself up slowly, wincing as the pain started. She reached over to help him up, her arms barely able to do much. He leaned against the now empty shelf and examined Kallen. She was bruised, that much he could see, but he saw red when he realized her skirt was gone. He could feel new energy flowing through him. He pushed himself off of the shelf and went up to the two other guys who had so far survived his wrath. Every hateful word and every curse word he could think of erupted from his lips as his feet stamped in the chest of one and kicked the ribs of another.

"Lelouch! Stop!" Kallen said and the lady at the counter looked up and about to see the damage done.

"This is original," she said and continued to read her magazine. Kallen didn't have time to gape at the lady, she touched Lelouch on his arm and he turned to her, a madman. Her eyes widened and he realized that he was frightening her more than her attackers had. His face melted into a soft expression and he backed away from the two writhing bodies on the floor. He peeled off his bloody shirt and gave it to her.

"Wrap it around yourself and hurry and get out of her, before the cops come," he said. Kallen wrapped it around her lower half and they fled the store together. She had no idea how they made it to their apartment, but they did. There had been no one around to see them in their bloody state.

Lelouch closed the door behind him and fell against it, disoriented from the immense loss of blood. His world was spinning as Kallen draped his arm over her shoulders and brought him to the shower, discarding the blood soaked shirt he had given her. She turned on the tap and plugged the bathtub, mixing the water till it had a comfortably warm feel. Lelouch swayed on the toilet seat, trying not to fall off.

"Lelouch, Lelouch, don't fall asleep," she said urgently as she unbuttoned his pants, blushing in the process. He nodded as she moved him gently from the toilet seat and into the warm water. The water immediately became bloody as Lelouch sat in it in his boxers. Kallen wet a rag at the face basin and pressed it softly to his face. He winced at the coldness of the rag as she swept it over his face, cleaning his wounds.

"Kallen, I'm fine. Clean yourself up," he said as he looked up at her. She ran the rag over his swollen lip and shook her head.

"No. You can't do this by yourself. I have to help you," she said and wiped the dried blood at his hairline, thankfully not his. He clasped her wrist, his hold weak.

"I don't want you to do this," he said.

"I want to do this," she answered, pausing to look into his violet eyes. His hand slipped into the red water and she continued to clean him up. She unplugged the tub and allowed the water to drain away. She plugged it back again and filled it with warm water. Her arms were more than tired, they felt about ready to fall off. She slumped against the tub and closed her eyes for a second. She felt Lelouch's hands around her arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Noth…"

"Don't say 'nothing'," he said. She smiled a little.

"Ok, my arms hurt and I'm a little bruised," she said.

"Come on in," he said. She blushed immediately.

"What?" She managed to get out.

"I said, come on in," he repeated and motioned to the clean water.

"I…I…can't…no…I…I…no," she stuttered.

"I have that bubbly stuff you girls like. Stop torturing yourself and get in the tub," he said. Kallen's face remained red as she stripped down to her underwear and stepped into the tub with him. He reached for a bottle and poured about half of it into the tub, bubbles covering them in a few seconds. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. He used his other hand to brush her hair back from her face then he started to gently massage her hands. She tried to ignore the pain but he realized and he stopped and lifted her arm up to have a look at it. As expected, blue spots lined her arm. He kissed them, one by one. Kallen heated up even more, not just from embarrassment but from something completely different.

"I think…I think you should stop," she said in a breathy voice.

"Why?" He simply asked, raising his eyes to look at her. And she suddenly didn't know what she was saying. He kissed her on her neck, soothing another bruise that was there. She wanted to get smaller and disappear into the tub, but he wasn't allowing her to do it.

"Lelouch," she whispered, "please, stop," she added, her voice shaky. He pulled back a little, but still there was barely any space between them. He continued to massage her hands.

"Relax, Kallen. I'm not like that…most times," he added. Her body tensed and he laughed a little.

"You're a little scary right now," she said.

"No, I'm not," he said and he leaned against the tub, his arm still around her.

"Yeah…you are, pretty much," she said, extremely uncomfortable.

"You don't know what was going on through my head, Kallen. You don't wanna know what I was thinking," he said. Obviously he was talking about the earlier attack.

"Maybe…maybe I do want to know," she leaned back with him. His eyebrows met, elegantly, angrily.

"I wanted to kill them, I think I did. I wanted to send them to the deepest depth of hell to burn forever, beyond the stretches of time for trying to hurt you, for simply touching you," he said. Kallen stared at him innocently. What was he saying?

"When I see Suzaku, I'm going to make him feel all of that. I'm going to burn him alive. I'm going to drench him in gasoline and turn a flamethrower on him and when he's on the verge of death, I'm going to extinguish him and…" he said. Kallen interrupted him with a hand over his mouth.

"Stop talking. Just stop talking. It's over, ok? It's done. I'm fine, you're fine," she said, her hand slipping away.

"You're fine for now," he said, staring into her eyes and she sensed that he was seeing her as something else other than his roommate and she was scared. She had only known him for a few days and he was sounding obsessed. She couldn't remain there with him.

"I have to leave," she said, still looking into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, confusion coming over him.

"I have to leave," she said and she pushed herself out of the water. She didn't know what she was going to do or where she was going to go, but she knew that she had to leave, before things got worse, or before she started to feel what he was feeling for her. And he was feeling something for her, she was sure of that.

"Kallen," he said her name and she fought not to look back. This wasn't right and she left the bathroom, dripping water, her mind made up. She was leaving…tonight.

**I decided not to hold anything back while writing this fic. Normally I'd use something like this toward the end of the fic, but, it's just chapter 4 and I'm bringing out the big guns!! Whooo hoo! Lol! **

**Thanks goes out to my **_**ROCKING**_** reviewers: seth, thepinkmartini, KH 777, Gul'Gul, The Bonkura Clan, Kalulu, LunAttik, CelestialTwilight, ChiFuu96, SharinganUserX, Reiterrain, Shaitan Elnefi, KH 777, nightingale mistress, Muerte-chan , evelsaint93, FF,inc and dino kid!!**


	5. Meeting

**Thanks to the person who asked where little Nuna is. I hate seeing her as being handicapped so once again, I'm making her able to walk and see in this story, also, for the person or persons who wanted C.C…I hate her so if you want to hate me for the role she plays in this fic…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I have a plan. It involves cheddar cheese, a flock of reviewers and a whole case of blanks DVDs. XD**

_Chapter 5: Meeting_

Kallen padded into her room, dripping water all over the carpet, but not caring as the only thought was to leave…immediately. She grabbed her barely empty suitcase, thankful that she hadn't really unpacked her things. She wrapped a towel around her body as her trembling hands gripped what little clothes she had folded neatly into the drawers. She decided after a few minutes of things falling out of her hands that she would come back for her things another day…maybe. She zipped her suitcase and spun around to pull it out of the apartment. Lelouch stood in the doorway, still damp from the bath.

"What is your problem?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. She shook her head.

"I am not getting involved in this," she said and turned back to her suitcase, opening it and rummaging around for a dress to throw on.

"Get involved in what? I just saved your ass out there! I could have let them take you!" He yelled.

"Do you regret rescuing me?" Kallen screamed after him. She was surprised that she had just shouted that at him.

"Well, I do now, bitch!" He yelled back at her. She felt a twinge of fear that kept her feet firmly planted in her spot. Seriously, what had she gotten herself into? She was afraid that he would finish whatever the men who had attacked her earlier had wanted to do.

The words left Lelouch's mouth before he realized. He swore to himself when he saw the paradoxical expression Kallen now had on her face. It was one of fear but she somehow managed to look brave. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence: Kallen waiting for Lelouch to make his first move and Lelouch trying to make up an intelligent sentence to apologize to her. He opened his mouth to simply say, "I'm sorry," when a knock came at his door and an oh so familiar voice sounded her arrival. His eyes widened and the importance of the situation with Kallen lacked in proportion with what he knew he was going to face.

"Lelouch! Brother! Are you here?" The voice of Nunally echoed through the house.

"Shit," Lelouch said and ran into the living room, totally throwing Kallen off balance. Her shoulders fell and she raised an eyebrow in confusion…what was going on?

"Come on, brother! Open up before Mr. Rolo opens it for me!" She continued, her knocking incessant. Lelouch ran to the front door and fiddled with the locks for a few minutes until finally, it swung open revealing a short girl wearing a beautiful dress. She stepped inside without any invitation from Lelouch, glancing disdainfully at the furniture…actually it was the whole apartment that she was staring disdainfully at. Kallen wrapped a towel around her body and walked to the doorway, peeking out to look at the girl who had called Lelouch, 'brother'.

"Hello, little sister," Lelouch said, happy that she hadn't asked Rolo to open the door for her. Last time, he had gotten a battering ram made from rotting wood, so not only was Lelouch's door greatly abused, but his apartment stank for the rest of the day.

"Why do you continue to live here? Please allow me to take care of you big brother. I hate seeing you live like this. No one should be living like this and yet you are…Prince of Britannia, living in a lowly apartment," she said, throwing herself into his arms. She had missed him, immensely. Without him with her, it had become harder for her to survive. Her other brothers and sisters didn't love her as much as Lelouch did, in fact, they all wanted to get rid of her. Hell, they wanted to get rid of each other!

Lelouch wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her childish scent. His little sister was growing up and he was missing out on the whole process.

Kallen, on the other hand, was trying to prevent herself from falling on her face from Nunally's statement. Prince of Britannia?!?! No way! What would a prince be doing outside of his castle, or mansion? Or whatever princes and princesses lived in now-a-days!!

Nunally pulled back gently and smiled up at him. He smiled at her too.

"So, where's this wife you were telling me about couple months ago?" She asked, looking around the apartment from her spot. Lelouch's eyes widened when he realized that he would have to tell her that they had broken up.

"Umm…wife…" He said, stalling for time.

Kallen rose her eyebrows as she mouthed the word, 'wife' to hjerself. Was he…had he been married?

"Married?" She asked, the words accidentally coming out of her mouth instead of rotating in her mind. She slapped a hand on her mouth. Uh oh…the little princess had definitely heard her! She tiptoed backwards, running into her suitcase and falling with a short yell onto the bed, her towel fluttering to the ground. Nunally's head snapped to Kallen's doorway and she walked off to see what or rather who had caused the noise.

"Nunally…you really shouldn't," Lelouch tried to stop her, but it was too late, she had already reached Kallen's room and was peering inside. Her eyebrows almost flew off of her face when she saw Kallen sprawled, rather seductively, in the middle of her bed with her underwear in full view and her hair damp and ruffled. Lelouch appeared in the doorway beside his sister and bit his lip when he saw Kallen. They were definitely in trouble.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were busy? I wouldn't have looked," Nunally said, slightly blushing as she pulled her eyes from Kallen's skimpily clad body. Lelouch stared at Kallen and she tried to mouth words to him.

"Married?" She mouthed, her eye wide. He nodded, his eyes equally wide. Kallen's mouth dropped open and she adopted a look of total disbelief before collapsing completely on her bed.

"Not that it's much of my business, but why are you and you wife…in the spare room. Your room is much bigger," Nunally said, looking at Lelouch who was in turn looking at Kallen.

"Umm…she likes this room better, it's more private," he said. With that statement came a pillow that hit him squarely in the face and made him take a few steps back. Nunally giggled.

"You should finish what you started big brother. She's getting a little impatient," Nunally said. Lelouch smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, impatient," he said. Enter another pillow hitting target solidly once again. Nunally giggled again.

"I'll be back tomorrow to have dinner with you two. I'm so anxious to meet her…you know…fully dressed. Goodbye, big brother, and goodbye big brother's wife," she said.

"I'll just go and umm…umm…finish," he said. Nunally nodded as Lelouch stepped inside the room and gently closed the door. Nunally pushed her ear to the door, anxious to hear what was happening behind it.

"What the…" Kallen started to shout, but Lelouch ran over to her, jumped on the bed and put a hand over her mouth.

"Do this and I give you back your rent and help you find a new place, in a better apartment, in the richest part of town for half the price," he said. She slapped his hand away.

"Pretend to be your wife? I think I've done enough pretending already, Lelouch. I want to leave," she said.

"I'm actually begging you to do this for me, please, please, please. It's my sister for crying out loud, my little sister," he whispered, his eyes begging desperately with Kallen. She narrowed her eyes and surveyed him for a few seconds.

"What did she mean by Prince?" She asked, placing emphasis on the 'prince'. Lelouch sighed and his head fell to his chest as Kallen waited for an answer.

"Can I explain later? Nunally is probably listening at the door," he whispered, raising his head to once again look at her. Kallen's tough girl face fell when she saw his pleading eyes once again. Why did she have to be so soft? She bit her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, unable to believe what she was going to say.

"Fine," she mumbled and felt like slapping herself. It was official, she was an idiot. Lelouch grabbed her into a huge hug, relief making him go a little insane.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," she said as he crushed her bruised arms. He pulled back, eyes blinking guiltily. Kallen noticed a trickle of blood down the side of his face.

"Sorry," he said, making an attempt at keeping his hands to himself. Kallen wanted to laugh. What had she been afraid of? A guy who couldn't even stand up to his little sister! This was just plain weird. She stifled a giggle as she reached out and touched the source of the blood trickling.

"You're bleeding…right here," she said and he raised his hand to touch the wound on the side of his head only to touch Kallen's fingers. Their eyes met and she could see his violet eyes darken. She blinked and drew her hand slowly away from him.

~~~*~~~

Kallen nibbled on her pencil as she worried about having dinner with Lelouch's sister later that night. What was up with the whole 'Prince of Britannia' thing? Was the little girl an actual princess or had they allowed her out of the asylum to visit her brother. Maybe she was a crazy murderer and had killed her parents when she was 10, but loved her brother too much to hurt him! Now…why did that idea sound so familiar?

"Ms. Stadfeld! Get your head out of the clouds or take yourself out of my class!" Kallen's teacher yelled, roughly pulling Kallen from her worries. She blushed in embarrassment, sliding down into her seat a little. The green haired teacher shook her head in disappointment at Kallen before turning back to the whiteboard to continue teaching. Kallen frowned as she observed her teacher from behind. She was a strange teacher. No one knew her real name; she simply went by Ms. C.C. Not only did she not have a name, she had a strange obsession with pizza and her students. Other lecturers couldn't care less if Kallen or anyone for that matter day dreamed in class. She on the other hand did.

Kallen turned to glance at Millay who was sitting next to her, ready to pinch her friend to blame her for her distraction. However, she saw that Millay was also day dreaming. As a matter of fact, she was scribbling in her notebook, drawing hearts and writing "Rivalz + Millay 4ever" in the hearts…WHAT? Kallen shoved her friend, instead of the subtle pinch she had intended to give her. Millay let out a surprised sound and fell right off her seat, pulling Kallen with her.

"Ouch," Kallen said as she landed awkwardly on Millay, with her legs tangled in the over turned chairs.

"Kallen," Millay grumbled as she tried to wiggle her way out of the disaster on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe," she said, rolling off of her best friend. She looked up and she knew she was in trouble when she saw Ms. C.C. staring down at them, with half of the class snickering, the other half taking pictures and probably thinking up a way to make it seem funnier on the internet than it was in real life.

"I want you two to go and sit in the library right now and wait for me," she said. She took up Millay's book and closed it, placing it firmly under her arm and heading back to the front of the classroom. Millay and Kallen stood up, trying not to disturb the class. They shoved their things in their bags and quietly left.

"Thanks a lot Kallen," Millay pouted as they walked into the empty hallway. Kallen's shoulders fell and she drew her feet behind her as they walked to library.

"I said I was sorry…I just…you were drawing hearts, Millay! That's more than enough reason to shove you off your chair," Kallen said rubbing her still sore arms. Millay's sullen face immediately lit up with a huge smile and stars dazzled in her eyes.

"I can't help it, Kallen! He's just so sweet!" Millay gushed, turning to Kallen. Now this was surprising, Millay was totally infatuated with Rivalz and she couldn't hide it.

"But you guys only met yesterday! What could have possibly happened after I left you two?" Kallen asked, looking strangely at Millay.

"Nothing happened, you stupid Bunny," Millay said and waved her hand dismissively.

"Then, what's with the happy talk?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, Bunny, he wrote a poem for me and it's the best poem ever. I sat there and watched him write it. He's just so good! And…and…and…" she stuttered.

"And what?" Kallen asked suspiciously as they stepped into the relatively empty library. Millay glanced around quickly then leaned in to whisper into Kallen's ears.

"We kissed," Millay whispered.

"You what?" Kallen shouted, making all heads turn toward her. Millay ducked behind a shelf and pulled Kallen away from all the curious eyes.

"Shhh," Millay said, her cheeks red.

"But I thought you vowed never to let a guy get the best of you…including him proving himself worthy and you not touching him until the 5th date," Kallen whispered.

"I know, but, he's just so different, he is the most amazing guy I have ever met," Millay said as she strolled down the little aisle, books on either side. Kallen followed her.

"Seriously, something must have happened after I left," Kallen said, certain that someone had kidnapped Millay and replaced her with a cyborg that was badly programmed but definitely up to date.

"Nothing happened after you left, Kallen. I drove myself home and did my weekly 5 page essay…but the time I spent with him…absolutely magical. We talked about Britannian literature for a little and it turns out…we share the same favourite author and book! How awesome is that? A guy in touch with his smart side! You don't see that often!" Millay continued. Kallen smiled. Her best friend was right. Guys didn't do literature.

"This is definitely strange," Kallen said, following her friend to a seat, far away from everyone.

"I'm going back to Wheels this evening…are you going back to Lelouch?" Millay asked.

"Umm…" Kallen said and her eyes flew all over the place. She knew she had to tell Millay.

"Umm, what? Did you two have to actually have sex this time?" Millay asked, the question sounding like a joke but was actually much more serious.

"No," Kallen blushed, "His sister visited…his little sister…and this time…we're married," she said. Millay's mouth opened in amused disbelief.

"You are joking. Did you snort something this morning?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm serious, so serious that she's coming over to have dinner with the happily married couple," Kallen sulked, dropping her head to her arms, immediately regretting it. Damn, her arms hurt.

"Was that all that happened last night?" Millay asked.

"Nope, I was attacked and almost raped," Kallen said. Millay's words didn't leave her mouth as Ms. C.C. sat in an empty seat around the table at that exact moment.

"Girls, I need to have a serious talk with you," she said. She removed her glasses and looked at the both of them, totally serious.

"First, I will begin with…the birds and the bees," she continued.

'Oh crap," Kallen thought.

**I thought this chapter was definitely different than the previous ones, but it did have a little humour, a lot of OOCness, some fluff and well, a little of everything! But boy do I have plans for this story. Wait until you see who C.C. used to be…and it's not a prostitute like Shirley who also will have more appearances in the future. Oh, I'm excited. Please review!!!**

**Thanks to my faithful, loyal, beautiful reviewers: Zero'N'oveR, seth, white knight, Muerte-chan, Gul'Gul, KH 777, Atheist1, SharinganUserX, kalulu, gentle-wing, Fuuko96, RiseofaRebellion, thepinkmartini, Shaitan Elnefi and nightingale mistress…did I miss anyone? I hope not.**


	6. Dining

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so supportive and reviewing like crazy! You have no idea how your simple reviews make my life on a whole much better. It's getting harder to write the chapters recently and I'm not sure why. Maybe I should listen to music while I write. You think that'll help?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I live in a world where Lulu is the boy next door! We're destined for love!!! Lol!**

_Chapter 6: Dining_

"Are you ready?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yeah," Kallen answered, fixing her dress. She then hooked her arm through Lelouch's and smiled as if her life depended on it. Maybe her life did depend on it, Lelouch could easily kill her if she didn't go with the flow of things. But then again, she wasn't as afraid of him as when they had first met.

She had figured out his obsession with making his little sister happy and keeping her in her paradise. He didn't want her to see the true world, he didn't want her to suffer. And that was why he and Kallen were playing dress-up by renting a tuxedo and a white decent-enough dress and were currently taking pictures…their wedding day pictures.

~~~*~~~

Kallen glanced at the picture frame with her and Lelouch propped up in their midst. She gulped and struggled mentally to figure out how to hold her knife and fork as she glanced up at Nunally who was in turn staring at her…expectantly. She blinked and jumped slightly when Lelouch leaned over to her and took her hands in his, politely tightening her grip on the utensils and whispering noticeably into her ear.

"Relax, she's not going to judge you," he said and then he moved away from her. Kallen's eyes moved once again to look at Lelouch's sister whose eyes were brightly innocent.

"What did you say your name was again, brother's wife?" She asked and Kallen felt as if this little girl had something up her sleeve, like she saw and knew more than people credited her to see and know. She was trying to drive Kallen into a corner and in the process capture her loving brother, Lelouch.

"Umm…Kallen…my name is Kallen," she said. Nunally nodded but it was obvious that she was waiting for something else, something like a last name. Kallen swore internally as the silence grew intensely around her. She glanced at Lelouch and he narrowed his eyes.

'What the…Is that supposed to mean something?' She wanted to shout at him. She pushed a cut of meat into her mouth and tried to think of a save. An idea lit up her brain in no time at all…she would fake it!

"Would you excuse me…I'm feeling a bit…a bit…sick," she said, covering her mouth and started to gag, pretending that she was on the verge of vomiting. She stood up, pushed the chair backward and ran into Lelouch's bathroom.

"Excuse me," Lelouch said before setting his napkin on the table and leaving the room in a quite gentlemanly way. Nunally blinked at Lelouch's retreating back.

Kallen, on the other hand was searching through Lelouch's drawers, trying to find some clue as to who he was. Lelouch came up behind her silently.

"Kallen," he said. She jumped and spun around to face him.

"Lelouch…you…you…don't do that again…what's my name?" She asked.

"Calm down, you're too nervous. Your name is Kallen Lamperouge and if you want to get boasty, Kallen vi Britannia," he said and smirked to himself. Kallen relaxed against the face basin and observed him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Exiled Prince of Britannia, now, my sister is probably getting worried about you. I think we should get back out there and finish entertaining her," he said, reaching for her hand. Kallen shook her head, refusing his hand. Who was Lelouch vi Britannia/Lamperouge? Was he a gentleman? Or a ghetto pimp? He played both roles so expertly that it was hard for her to really assess him.

"No, if I go out there now, she'll know for sure I was faking it," she said. Suddenly, Lelouch's cool expression fell and it was replaced by a rather out of place expression of worry.

"Umm…promise not to freak out, but…" he began slowly. Kallen's eyes widened.

"But what?" She snapped at him, holding onto the face basin to prevent herself from thrashing out at him physically.

"But she's spending the night," he finished sheepishly. Kallen's knuckles went white with the intensity of her grip and she used her tongue to lash out at him.

Nunally glanced up as she heard yelling coming from the bathroom. Were they arguing? She strained her ears, trying to latch onto anything she could. What was the problem? She jumped when she heard something crash. Wait a second…as a younger child she had had a nanny who would suddenly run to the bathroom, confessing to feeling sick. Was brother's sister…oh my! Yes! Yes she was!

Kallen stormed into the room, her fiery red hair matching her temper. She planted her hands on the table and bent over it to glare at the little princess.

"No, you cannot stay tonight because I don't want you to! I'm tired of pretending and feeling nervous around you! You're creepy! And what makes your creepiness extra weird is the fact that you're his little sister and you're controlling him! You're a control freak and I want you out of here!" Kallen said whole-heartedly using her index finger to point at the door. Lelouch appeared behind her, a few seconds too late. He paled when he realized what his "wife" was doing. Nunally blinked twice and then pushed back her chair. She took a few steps toward Kallen and then…hugged her. Kallen blinked wildly and then pushed the smaller girl away.

"I understand," Nunally said when she pulled back. Kallen's anger was replaced by confusion.

"You do?" She asked and Nunally nodded.

"And Lelouch, don't even think about yelling at her. I know how you are sometimes. Rather abusing, wouldn't you agree Mrs. Lamperouge?" Nunally asked.

"Umm…yea?" Kallen answered, unsure if that was the answer the little princess wanted.

"Yea?" Lelouch asked, questioning Kallen's answer.

"Yes, big brother. Now please, don't upset her. And this makes me even more adamant on staying over tonight?"

"Seriously?" Kallen asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I remember quite clearly when this happened to my nanny. She got really moody and got rather sour and swollen after a while, we had to give her a little break."

"I'm not having my…" Kallen said, thinking that Nunally was going to tell her she was PMSing.

"I know you're not, my dear sister-in-law. You're pregnant!" Nunally exclaimed. Kallen fell silent and her knees got more than a little weak and she collapsed to the floor. She was out before she hit the floor. Lelouch rushed over to her immediately and Nunally stared down at her in shock.

"My! That was sudden!"

~~~*~~~

Kallen's vision returned as suddenly as it had vanished. One second she was awake, the next she was out and a minute after that she was staring up at Nunally who was holding smelling salts to her nose.

"Oh! Kallen! You're finally awake! I would have given you something strong like some liquor, but, you know, I can't hurt my niece or nephew," and she giggled as she bent beside Kallen on the couch to rub her flat stomach. It was then that the "mother-to-be" realized her head was in Lelouch's lap. She looked up at the man and mouthed, 'I'll die before I pretend I'm pregnant!'.

"Don't worry, honey. That's not necessary," he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm so excited!! I wish it was night months already! I wish the baby was due tonight so I could witness it! It would be so magical!" Nunally said.

"Nuna, it's getting a bit late, don't you think…" Lelouch started.

"Oh! I forgot. Will Kallen be alright by herself while we're gone?" Nunally asked.

"Gone? Gone where?" Kallen asked, sitting up too quickly.

"Be careful!" Nunally exclaimed.

"I'm bringing Nunally home for her things. Cornelia is being a bitch again," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," Nunally berated him.

"Hey, it's not my fault your sister doesn't want to drop off your stuff for one night," he said.

"Well, it is your fault why she hates you," Nunally retorted. That one hurt.

"Fine, Nunally," Lelouch said, all fight in him gone.

"Don't worry, Kallen, I'm not going to my actual home, my sisters always rent this comfortable house about 10 minutes drive from here when I come to visit my big brother, so you won't be here for long," she said.

"Then, why can't I come?" Kallen asked. Nunally looked down at her question.

"Oh…Cornelia doesn't like…commoners. Especially the one married to Lelouch," the princess said. Kallen raised an eyebrow in utter confusion. Seriously, who the hell was he??!!

"Um…ok then," Kallen answered.

"I'm so sorry big brother's wife. It's a bit embarrassing when I think about it," she said and turned away, unable to face such a beautiful woman after calling her a commoner. Lelouch leaned more into Kallen to whisper to her.

"Cornelia is the biggest bitch on this planet. I wish I could butcher her head off and feed her to 10 million sharks," he whispered.

"The hate is that deep then," Kallen said.

"Trust me, its deeper," he said, "Let's go Nuna," he said and got up from the couch. She put on her jacket and waved a temporary goodbye to Kallen.

"Ok, bye. See you later," Kallen found herself saying. Lelouch rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him and his sister.

Kallen let out a loud sigh as she collapsed into the couch. Her heartbeat was picking up. They had really left her in the apartment all by herself…in a building that had a hooker and the mother of all perverts living downstairs. And who knew who else lived in the other rooms! That made her extra scared. What if Lelouch had an arch enemy or something like that living on the third floor? Oh my goodness! They were coming for her!

She picked herself up from the couch quietly and tiptoed into Lelouch's room, all the time listening out for anybody trying to attack her. She entered the dark room and shut the door slowly behind her, pressing the lock in the middle of the knob down. That would give her about 3 more seconds to escape when they tried to kick down the door. She stiffened suddenly. Someone was in the room with her, she had heard a misplaced footstep. Her fingers reached slowly for the light switch, her heart threatening to explode in her chest.

"Hello," a sultry female voice said as a hand covered Kallen's shivering one. Kallen started to scream and flashed the hand off of hers. She flicked the light on and placed her back against the door, her eyes searching for something, ANYTHING to grab and beat the intruder with. Before she could find something to throw, she realized that she knew the intruder. Long red hair, bubble gum popping and her barely there clothes. And she was upset.

"What the f…"She shouted.

"Shirley!" Kallen shouted, cutting off the prostitute.

"Where the hell is Lulu?" Shirley asked, standing akimbo and staring hatefully at the more innocent red head.

"He went out…what are you doing here?" Kallen asked.

"I'm here to work! Duh! Friday nights are when Lelouch and I do our thang, ya know, crazy, kinky sex and stuff like that," Shirley said despicably.

"Excuse me?" Kallen asked. What the…?!

"Yea, bitch! I'm his slut! Not you! I don't know where the hell he found ya…or why he likes ya so much! Honey, you just a fake! Those tits ain't even real!" Shirley said, poking Kallen's breasts.

"Hey!" Kallen protested, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Exactly!" Shirley said.

"Get out!" Kallen said. Shirley laughed and examined her nails.

"Hon, you will never replace me. Am too memorable a person. I mean, banshee screeching and this red mane, you don't stand a chance. You'll be gone in time. Am not worried. I could give ya a personal demonstration if you don't believe me. It's been a while since I've had female," she said, raising her eyebrows seductively at Kallen and licking her lips like a predator who had just found her next prey. Kallen's eyes widened and she immediately became scared…very scared.

'Come on Kallen, do something! You can't just stand here and let her threaten to rape you!' She told herself. Without thinking, she lifted her hand and slapped Shirley in the face. She gasped. No! What had she done! She couldn't fight!

"You bitch!" Shirley said and Kallen ducked just as Shirley lunged forward to grab her hair. Shirley collided with the door with a painful yell and Kallen hopped to the farthest corner, away from the prostitute, picking up one of Lelouch's stray shoes. Shirley spun around in a fit of anger and Kallen flung the shoe and hit the other red head in her forehead, causing her head to ricochet off the door and causing her to slide to the ground, her vision blurry.

Shirley shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness. She had no experience in long distance fights. She was used to pulling hair out by the root and scratching out the other girl's eye. If she could just get her hand on Kallen's short red hair…

Kallen picked up the other foot of Lelouch's shoe and held it up menacingly, eyeing the girl on the floor.

"I said, get out!" Kallen shouted.

"What the hell is going on up there!" They could hear Rolo shout from downstairs.

"If you two are having yourselves a little party up there then why didn't you invite me?" He yelled. Shirley narrowed her eyes.

"Yous a lucky whore, Kallen. I have business to take care of," she said. She stood up and clumsily sought for the door knob, catching it and turning it thus opening the door.

"Whore! I'm waiting for you! You think I got undressed for no reason!" He continued to yell. Shirley slipped out the door but Kallen did not drop her stance. It was when she heard the front door open more than five minutes later that she moved. She opened Lelouch's door and peeked out. Something flashed before her. It was a person. She shrieked and flung the shoe at whoever it was.

"Kallen!" Lelouch yelled as the shoe hit him on the shoulder. Kallen flung open the door and enveloped him in a hug, thankful that he had finally arrived.

"What took you so damn long?" She asked as she gripped him and rested her head on his chest.

"Do you notice anything different?" He asked. Kallen pulled back a little and then looked him up and down.

"Should I?" She asked.

"Yup…no little sister," he smirked.

"Where is she?" Kallen asked, glancing behind Lelouch to make sure he wasn't pulling her strings.

"Cornelia and I got into a little…tiff. She said she wasn't making Nuna spend the night, along with some shit about my apartment being unsafe. That's why I took so long…Um…did something happen?" He finally asked when he realized that she would not let him go. She let out a sigh.

"You have no idea what happened."

**It took like forever to write this chapter! I wrote it twice, each draft with completely different stuff happening then I went back and re-wrote one of my drafts and well…this is the result. I have so many plans for this story, I have a rough idea of where this story is going. Muahahaaaaa!!!**

**Thanks to my faithful, loyal, beautiful reviewers!:**

**Angelicaxp, Akira Stridder, Leeko, meitanteikid, Muerte-chan, SharinganUserX, kalulu22, Kaoru-Astria321, Gul'Gul, kalulu, thepinkmartini, white knight, Reiterrain, Fuuko96, Shaitan Elnefi, Atheist1, Fig-San, RiseofaRebellion, KH 777 and nightingale mistress.**


	7. Loving

**Wow! This chapter is a lot of drama and this is where the real thing starts. I have plans for our dear Lulu and Kallen and when I introduce Suzaku then you know the fic is on its way to the end…I think. I don't know. As long as you review, I'll try to write the chapters. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, neither do I own any on Kallen's skirts…is it possible for any human being to bend over in those?**

_Chapter 7: Loving_

"You've got to be shitting me!" Lelouch laughed loudly as his drink swished around dangerously in his champagne glass.

"Honest! I threw your shoe at her!" Kallen squealed, her blue eyes wide with her recollection of her little catfight with Shirley.

"That girl was always a little kooky," he said and tilted the glass to his head, pinkie sticking out rather elegantly as he drained the glass of every single drop of wine it had.

"I can do that too!" Kallen boasted. She threw back her head and gulped everything down. Before she could thoroughly swallow everything she choked and spat some of it on Lelouch's immaculate white shirt.

"Shit," she said, covering her mouth and putting her glass on the floor. Her head was spinning and she was seeing more than one Lelouch, so when she reached out to try to brush the stain away, she couldn't quite tell who was the real Lelouch.

"Kallen," he simply said, looking down at his shirt. Wait, was the wine purple? Or red? Or was it green? He couldn't make out the colour on his shirt, but he knew it was a really cool colour.

"Lulu, could you keep still…I can't brush it off," she said, brushing just above his ear as if swatting a fly away. He grabbed her hand and she jumped slightly, a result of a hiccup.

"That's not my shirt," he said and guided her hand to the spot right above his heart that was tainted with a damp red liquid. She poked the area very gently, feeling that it was indeed wet. She rested her palm against his chest and she could feel his heart beating strongly against her hand. It was beating to a tune playing on the inside of his body. She wished she could hear it. She didn't jump as his hand slipped over hers, pressing it closer to his heart.

"Can I…can I listen to it?" she asked, staring at his hand covering hers.

"Of course," he answered huskily and Kallen moved her hand to the middle of his chest and placed her ear right against the spot where her hand had been. She closed her eyes as his heartbeat reverberated throughout her body as well. She smiled to herself, their hearts were beating together…to the same internal music. Lelouch ran his fingers over her hair, so very red and fiery, rather ironic, considering how very 'unfiery' she was. His fingers combed through, down to the roots. Kallen raised her head to look at him and his hand rose to her cheek, and he barely touched it as he brought her head down to meet his. And their lips met with the strangest static-like energy. Kallen melted into the kiss, her eyes closing down slowly as Lelouch parted her lips with his and closed them again. She bit his bottom lip, painful yet pleasant at the same time. Lelouch's eyes were also closed but he could feel Kallen pushing him down into the couch. He allowed her to straddle him, her skirt riding up. His hand found her thigh easily and he ran his hand along its firm smoothness.

Kallen stretched herself on him and felt his hands move from her thighs to wrap around her waist. She felt as if something was wrong…but what was it? Was she forgetting something? Her thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as Lelouch pushed his tongue eagerly into her mouth, tiny sparks of pleasure going off all over her body with his action. She moaned into his mouth. She couldn't help it. He was turning her on in a way no one had before.

"Lulu," she whispered against his lips as they parted and he attacked her neck. He rolled over to the side, trapping her between him and the back of the couch, wrapping off of her legs over his hip.

"Mmmm," he answered as he continued to nibble on her neck. A smile spread across Kallen's face as he nuzzled her neck and then continued to leave his mark. She exhaled - a shaky breath. She moaned again, her body suddenly extremely hot. She needed to get out of her clothes. She pushed her body against Lelouch's and he felt as if he was going to pass out of the couch. Damn she was hot. He couldn't resist her and the wine wasn't doing any help either. He took his lips from her neck and for a few seconds he just treasured having her in his arms. She moaned softly, a poem to his ears. She captured his lips, desperate for them, all the while never breaking the slow, passionate momentum they had managed to build in a matter of seconds.

"I want to…I have to…I need to have you," Lelouch said, he felt his control spinning out of his reach. She was torturing him right then and he had never known a feeling like the one she was pulling out of him.

"I know," she said, her words slightly slurred as her fingers made their way over his shirt, unbuttoning every button without a hitch.

"Not here," he said as she pushed his shirt back revealing his white undershirt.

"Then where?" she asked. Lelouch sat up, not wanting to put it off any longer.

"In my room," he said. He had never before had a woman in his room; he always did Shirley on the kitchen sink in five minutes and his ex-wife-roughly against the refrigerator. Now Kallen…Kallen deserved more than that, she deserved something different. He could not remember a girl that had him this much past control. Damn she was good! They stood up together and Lelouch took her hand. Her fingers curled around his and he led her into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

A major headache hit Kallen before she had even opened her eyes. Oh crap was what she thought as she forced her eyes open to meet the sun. It almost blinded her. She felt really strange…she felt somewhat happier than the day before. She shrugged, not remembering the night before. She felt a stirring movement behind her and she fell off the bed in shock, thudding loudly on the floor.

"Oooooooaaahhhh," she muttered as she hit her head. The movement in her sheet lifted the covers off of their head to stare down at her. Her eyes widened. Lelouch!! What the hell?

"Kallen?" He asked completely confused as to why she was in his room…completely naked…oh damn…

"Lelouch?" She asked and then noticed something she really should have noticed from before she fell off the bed. She was completely, utterly naked, just like the very day she was born. She blushed deeply as Lelouch perused her curves with much interest. She grabbed at the sheets she could grab at, successfully pulling one off of him. She scrambled to her feet, insanely embarrassed. She quickly tried to push past the headache and assess the situation.

'Ok…no clothes, in one bed, completely naked, massive headache, woke up next to Lelouch in the nude…' Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She opened her mouth to yell "we had sex" but at the same time she felt vomit rising to her mouth. She covered it and ran into his bathroom, dropping beside the toilet and expelling the vile substance. She felt a hand on her back, someone pulling back her short hair and resting their cheek against her head. She wanted to brush him away but she couldn't. When would she stop vomiting. The hand on her back started rubbing in small circles and as she cold sweated, Lelouch kissed her on the forehead reassuringly.

She pushed him away as soon as the vomiting eased up and crawled as far away from him and as close to the toilet as she could. Even in all of her embarrassment she was envious of him not showing much signs of having a hangover…unless he had drugged her and raped her! Suddenly, Lelouch lurched forward and something splattered in the toilet. She immediately recalled her suspicion. Obviously, they had both been drunk.

He sat back on his heels, feeling completely disgusted with himself and he looked at her. He could vaguely remember the night before. He remembered being slow and relishing in every minute…he had never done that before. Neither had he kissed anyone's eyelids and watched them drift off to sleep. He had spent a lot of the night just looking at her and touching her arms and face to make sure she was real and to figure out what was happening to him.

Kallen could remember how she spoke his name softly, his eyes closing every time she said it, like that was the magic word that controlled everything he did. And even though she didn't want to admit it, it was the best night of her life and she doubted anyone else could match it. And as she looked at him she couldn't believe what she was telling herself. There was no way she could have _those_ feelings for the unsophisticated excuse for a man who sat before her. And it scared her. She felt clear of all vomiting and she stood on shaky legs. He followed her exact movements.

"Kallen," he whispered and she felt tears try to push through her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm leaving," she said in a cracked voice. She cleared her throat and pushed past him. He followed her. He couldn't afford to let her run away, he just couldn't. She slammed her room door in his face and within seconds he could hear her packing.

"Kallen! Kallen! If I say I'm sorry, though I'm really not, will you stay?" He asked. He listened for an answer, but he heard none. He rested his head against her door, slumping against it.

"Kallen," he called again, "I'm sorry. Please, don't leave as yet. At least let me call the dude and have him set up the apartment for you tomorrow," he continued. The door flew open and Kallen stood fully dressed, with every single one of her possessions packed into her two bags.

"I don't need your help, Lu…Lelouch. I can take care of myself. Don't call me. I don't want to ever hear about this ever again. Let's just say our goodbyes and…and leave it at that," she said, forcing her voice to be steady. It would be an hour before she got to Millay's. She could hold in the tears till then. Without a word from Lelouch, she walked past him and into the living room, heading for the front door.

"Kallen, don't," he said, his voice coming out harsher than he had wanted it to sound. She opened the door and spun around to face him for a second.

"Goodbye Lelouch," she said and left. Just like that. The door closed behind her and her being in his apartment felt like just a dream and nothing else.

"Goodbye…Kallen," he whispered and suddenly he felt sick again. He ran to his bathroom and vomited yet again. When he was finished he wrapped his arms loosely around his knees and stared at the one thing she had left behind…vomit.

**This is only part 1. I feel so bad because I promised you all a chapter but I couldn't finish it, so I gave you what I had so far. Please be patient with me, I have exams and I won't be doing much writing till summer.**

**Thanks to my reviewers who always have my back and aren't afraid to say, "Toyoko, that's wrong!" I love you!: cosaque, angelicaxp, CelestialTwilight, thepinkmartini, Synfully, kalulu, PikaDigi, black armors, Shaitan Elnefi, kalulu22, Atheist1, Fuuko96, Leeko, Assault Godzilla, Zero'N'oveR, Gul'Gul, nightingale mistress, seth, RiseofaRebellion, SharinganUserX, Chibi Emo-Chan,LarkasBlessing122291 and Erifrats101!!! **

**What a list! Hope I got everyone!  
**


	8. Crying

**Ahhh…I'm back! And I have up to chapter 10 awaiting you my wonderful readers. So expect quicker updates that will satisfy the hunger you all have for this fic after I starved you for the last month! :). Enjoy. Oh, I will get to answering last chapter's reviews in time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I do own a box of chalk-99 pieces of chalk to be exact.**

_Chapter 8: Crying_

Kallen rung Millay's bell, waiting anxiously for her friend to open the door. She hadn't called, she had been too upset, ashamed and confused since she had left Lelouch behind. She blushed at the thought of him, her shame making her look at her shoes. She had been a complete slut, throwing herself at him and he had accepted it of course, being a man. He probably thought she was really easy and was going to tell his friends. She was preparing herself not to be surprised if someone called her and asked for a blowjob because he heard she was 'friggin good'. She blushed deeper and tears leapt to her eyes. Oh my goodness…had she given him a blowjob? Or was it just ordinary sex? Oh my goodness, she had had sex with Lelouch. She could feel a nervous breakdown coming on and she felt that some amount of luck was on her side when Millay opened the door at the exact same time.

"Oh Millay!" Kallen let out a sob as she dropped her bags and flung herself onto her best friend.

"Bunny!" Millay exclaimed in surprise as she stumbled backward. Kallen could hear tons of children shrieking and running all around the house, but she didn't care. Why hadn't she listened to Millay before? Why was she such a big idiot?

"It was horrible," she managed to hack out in between her bawling.

"Let's go out back and have a seat then talk about it, ok?" Millay said as she soothingly pushed Kallen's hair from her now wet face, her maternal instincts blossoming at the sight of her best friend.

"Ok," Kallen sulked and slumped her shoulders, waiting for Millay to carry her inside.

"Um…Kallen…you need to um…move your feet and get your butt in here…the neighbours are starting to peek out their windows," Millay said, a slight tint to her cheeks as she saw windows parting and pairs of eyes emerging.

"Oh," Kallen said and stepped inside the house, the door slammed shut behind them by Millay.

"Lousy peep-toms," Millay said, a tad angrily as she flicked the bolts into place. Something small yet fast collided into Kallen's leg with a loud oof. It didn't stop. It continued to shriek and ran behind Kallen into another room. Kallen pouted. Maybe it was a mistake coming here. There were just so many people! And they were only making her headache worse.

"Why can't you little big-headed brats stay in the living room?" Millay yelled, raising her hand to shake angrily at them, very much like an irritated old lady. It made Kallen burst into a short fit of laughter. Millay glanced down strangely at her friend as she guided her through the back door and into the back yard that was a fair size.

"That was actually funny," Kallen said as she wiped her watery cheeks and managed to give Millay a smile.

"Ok…what's the problem?" Millay asked as she sat on the little stone bench under the only tree in the yard. She held Kallen's hands softly and looked with concern into her eyes. Suddenly, Kallen couldn't find the words or the strength to tell Millay what had happened. Millay's soft eyes widened in patient expectation, calmly waiting until Kallen was ready.

"I rush over here to tell you something…and now I just…I just can't say it. It's too horrible and humiliating, Millay," Kallen started off softly. She drew her hands from Millay's, Millay confused and shocked at the gesture. Immediately she knew that whatever Kallen had done was no trivial thing.

"Kallen…Kallen, look at me. What happened?" Millay asked in a stern voice, thousands of ideas flying through her head. Kallen raised her eyes to Millay's, deciding that coming straight out with it was the best way of getting it over with.

"I had sex with Lelouch," she said in a tiny voice. Millay's eyes went wide in surprise and unexpectedly she let out a sigh of relief. She pulled Kallen into a hug.

"Shhh, don't cry Bunny. Everyone has to go through this stage of their life at one point or another," she said, knowing that her best friend didn't really want to hear what she thought all about it. She had never trusted that 'thug' Lelouch from the moment she heard about him! Putting a gun to her bestie's head, how very unnerving and distasteful! Yet, Kallen had not had the good sense to walk out on him, to stay with her, to be safe. Now this. If only she could say, "I told you so". But she was sensitive of Kallen's feelings and was relieved that it was only sex, nothing like murder or drug addiction. Sadly, she was happy it was just this.

"Aren't you going to berate me? Tell me…I told you so?" Kallen asked in the most miserable voice Millay had ever heard. Millay smiled sadly as she looked at Kallen's red, puffy eyes.

"Maybe I'll do that tomorrow," Millay said and Kallen managed a small smile before leaning her head against Millay's very supportive shoulder.

"I need to stay with you a while, though, until I can find another apartment," the red head said.

"Of course you can stay here, I've made it clear to you ever since. You're my BFF, Kallen. You can stay here forever if you like."

"Millay…thanks."

"Umm…that sounds like a good idea," Kallen spoke into the phone as she rummaged through Millay's fridge.

"Good. How about 11 O' clock today?" The gentleman on the other end asked.

"I'm up for that," Kallen said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Perfect, I'll meet you there myself. Trust me, you won't be disappointed, someone with an excellent eye for luxury and comfort chose this apartment for you," he continued, the mere sound of his voice addictive. Shivers ran down Kallen's spine at the thought of meeting him face to face.

"Hold on a second…it was chosen by someone…for me?" Kallen narrowed her eyes as she smacked the jar of peanut butter onto the counter top.

"You sound alarmed. A lady by the name of Nina, no last name given, was the one who picked it out especially for one Kallen Stadfeld. She mentioned that she takes pictures at the mall…is this the first you have heard of her? Many people try to pull off real estate scams or even small practical jokes on unsuspecting citizens," he said. Kallen breathed an internal sigh of relief. She could remember explaining briefly to Nina her predicament on the day her "wedding" pictures were taken, but she hadn't expected the girl to find an apartment for her. After all, they weren't anything more than occasional acquaintances.

"I have heard about her before…she kinda is a friend of mine," Kallen said, grabbing a butter knife and a plate from the cupboards, ready to make a peanut butter sandwich. She however didn't completely dispel the suspicion that Nina was just being used as a puppet and that the real culprit was…Lelouch. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of his name, her face became red and for a second she didn't feel hungry anymore.

"That's a relief, this means that I will have the opportunity to meet you…personally. We haven't been on the phone for long, but I can't help but find myself…eager to meet you," he said, his voice seeming to get lower and deeper with his sentence. Kallen's already red face heated up. This wasn't supposed to be happening-trying to get over one guy and seemingly falling for another.

"Oh…um…ok. I'm also looking forward to our meeting," she managed to say.

"Good. I'll see you at 11 sharp," he said, the smile evident in his voice. The phone line went dead and Kallen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she steadied herself against the counter. She pushed her phone into her pocket and stared at her plate for a second, trying to figure out what exactly she should do. Should she trust the man she had just talked to who mentioned Nina and who was also very interested in meeting her…or should she trust her gut and assume Lelouch was behind it and make her life harder by searching for an apartment herself?

"Morning Bunny!" Millay sang as she bounced into the kitchen and took the bread from a cupboard. She dropped a plate beside Kallen's and grabbed the peanut butter and knife from the red-head.

"I just got a call," Kallen said.

"Fruom ooooou?" Millay asked, a slice of bread sticking out of her mouth. Kallen giggled and took a few slices of bread, dropping them onto her own plate.

"I'm guessing that incomprehensible sentence was meant to be, 'from whom'?", Kallen said. Millay nodded exuberantly as she pushed herself onto a stool that sat by the counter. Kallen carefully placed two empty glasses and a bottle of OJ on the counter before following Millay's lead.

"Thankies," Millay said as she poured herself a glass full. Kallen shook her head, only Millay could be a morning person.

"Well, this guy just called and said he has an apartment for me and all I need to do is check it out later today…but I'm not too sure about it. It's a little weird," Kallen said.

"An apartment? That's great news, Bunny! I'll come with you!" Millay said, turning her head to face Kallen.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I'm a little suspicious of all of this! What if it's a scam to steal my money, capture me and rape me or turn 'Saw' into a reality series?" Meeting new people, especially a guy, was always exciting, but Kallen couldn't help but always be a little paranoid about things.

"That's why Rivalz is coming," Millay said, a cheerful smile on her face.

"I feel so much better now," A sarcastic comment from Kallen that earned her a playful fist from Millay.

"Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone!"

"Now this is how I know things are getting weird around here…you just said boyfriend," Kallen said and her best friend blushed pink. They lapsed into a comfortable eating silence, broken by Millay a little after she had swallowed the last of her orange juice.

"Kallen?" Millay tentatively called her friend's name, shifting the mood of the moment so quickly.

"What is it?" Kallen asked, lowering her half empty glass. Millay's mouth twisted around for a few seconds as she tried to gather courage to ask the question that plagued her.

"How did it feel?" She asked softly, gazing up at Kallen with the hopes that she wouldn't take the question too seriously. Kallen was caught by the question and for a brief moment, the memories came flooding back to her, overwhelming her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat knowing that this was probably the closest they were ever going to come to discussing Kallen's latest 'issue'. Kallen raised the glass to her lips again and answered Millay in a wistful, breathy voice.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." And she hated herself for telling the truth.

"Hello ladies," Rivalz said as he got out of the car and opened the doors for the two girls.

"Why, thank you. You're such a gentleman," Kallen said as she watched the chivalrous gesture. Millay nudged her (not so softly) in the side.

"Told you!" She said with suppressed excitement before skipping off into the arms of her newly acquired boyfriend and then into the front seat.

"You sure did," Kallen said through gritted teeth as she rubbed her side. She walked awkwardly over to the car and into the back seat. Rivalz shut the door for her and hurriedly flew into the driver's seat. With noticeable technique, he pulled out onto the road without a hitch. Kallen was liking him a lot already.

"I know where we're going quite well, Kallen, and I know you're gonna love it. It's in a nice, safe neighbourhood and the rent isn't that bad when you look at it," he said immediately, obviously not a shy one.

"Really? How much is the rent?" She asked, encouraging their conversation.

"On average…$300 a month," he said.

"That sounds fairly…fair," Kallen said.

"I know. I'd live there if my mom didn't need someone to watch over her when she's asleep," he smiled, "for some reason she considers me her little angel, despite the fact that she's been calling me the little devil for the past 24 years," he said. Kallen laughed good-naturedly.

"But you're not exactly little," Kallen said.

"That's what I told her!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Does she call you her 'wittle Mr. Fix It' also?" Millay teased. He glanced at her and playfully narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if Kallen is your best friend, I know she's gonna take my side on this!" He said and Kallen laughed. And so the teasing continued until they drove into a pristine neighbourhood, with all the houses painted perfectly-no chipped paint, no mold, nothing out of place-and Kallen immediately felt comfortable. Rivalz turned down a street and pointed out to them the apartment buildings that lined the street.

"This is perfect," Kallen said as they parked in front of the last one on the street. She got out and smiled as the warm sun gently touched her face. A figure came out of the building immediately. She could make out that the figure belonged to a man and that he walked with the confidence of someone who got everything their heart desired. Was this the man she had spoken to over the telephone? Very soon, as he came closer, she held her breath because he was immensely gorgeous. His shaggy brunette hair surprisingly didn't look like a mop. His smoldering green eyes locked onto her face and she crossed her fingers behind her back, wishing hard that this was him. His smile was perfect in his girlish face and his suit only emphasized how perfect his body was underneath it.

"Hello," he greeted them pleasantly, his smile welcoming, a faint hint of creepy etched somewhere into it. Kallen's legs went weak as she recognized the voice as the one that had spoken to her earlier. Yes! Now her sexy voice also had a sexy face!

"Hi," Kallen breathed out the word as she smiled at him. He turned to her to gave her a smile that she knew was special and meant only for her.

"I'm guessing you are Ms. Stadfeld," he said.

"Yes, yes I am, but I'd feel more like me if you called me Kallen," she answered, staring into his beautiful eyes, "you were the one I was speaking to this morning, right?"

"Yes, I was…Kallen. And I must say I am not disappointed with this first meeting," he said, his eyes moving down her body, resting with interest on her breasts. She was hugely disappointed at his actions. She had always thought that one day she would meet someone who would look into her eyes and not on her chest…like Rivalz, who she noticed did not let his eyes drift past her shoulders in any perverted way. He only had eyes for Millay.

"I'm sorry to say that I cannot return the favour however of being on a first name basis. My name is Mr. Kururugi and I will be presenting this house to you today, a very special day I must add," he said, his focus moving from Kallen's chest to her friends. Rivalz's face was twisted for a bit as he tried to figure out why he suddenly hated this guy. Couldn't just be the evil vibe he was giving off. Could it be that he had heard the name, 'Kururugi' somewhere before? He pushed it to the back of his brain when he felt Millay's grip tighten on his arm. He looked down at her face. So, she didn't like him either…but why?

Kallen, on the other hand, had already forgiven him of staring as all men were weak when it came to not looking at her chest. And right now she was thinking about how downright sexy he looked. And just about her age, she concluded. And he was a professional, someone whose edges were filed down perfectly. He was from a sophisticated specimen of men, something she had not come upon recently, and she wanted to know him better. She bit her bottom lip as she realized that the main reason she was attracted to this man was the whole fact that he wasn't Lelouch, and it freaked her out to discover that she was developing feelings for the man who had held a gun to her head on their first meeting.

"Follow me, Kallen…and your friends too," he said, smiled and turned to guide them through the house.

**Yes! Finally! Suzaku has made his grand entrance! I had a lot of problems writing this chapter, including re-writing it almost completely after I was done (not something I do often, I always do a one draft thing). But all that matters is that I'm finished and that the next chapter is going to be an eye-opener! **

**Thanks to the people who made my shortest chapter the most reviewed chapter of my life!:**

**hideki411, jeune rye, HarunaNiwa073, cosaque, SharinganUserX, Zero'N'oveR, CelestialTwilight, Yami-no-Tamashii, kalulu, RiseofaRebellion, nightingale mistress, Gul'Gul, angelicaxp, PikaDigi, BlackRabbits, LarkasBlessing122291, Chibi Emo-Chan, LasNoches92girl, thepinkmartini, Atheist1, Shaitan Elnefi, Fuuko96, evelsaint93, Synfully and Leeko!**

**Hope I didn't miss out anyone!**


	9. Discovering

**I must apologize for the lack of markers when changing scenes. I honestly put them in, but when I checked after I posted it, I didn't see them. I am so sorry, I'm going to try other markers. Any suggestions as how to make my fic more presentable? More spaces between lines? Anything? PM me or include these suggestion in your review please! Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I do own clean windows. (I cleaned them recently. Go me!) :D**

_Chapter 9: Discovering_

What had it been? A month? Two months? Lelouch couldn't tell, neither did he care. His days seemed to mesh together, him suddenly handicapped to the notion of time. He sauntered into the garage, everyone already there, prepping themselves for the work load they were sure to get during the day. There was one thing on his mind, well, one person and he glanced around to find the one man who had the information he required. He saw Rivalz glance cautiously at him. He flung his mini duffel bag that held some stuff for a night out into a corner before making a beeline to the dark haired mechanic. He wasn't planning on returning to his apartment for a while.

Rivalz had been keeping an eye out for Lelouch for barely 15 minutes before he spotted him. Damn, did he know that he looked like a truck had just mauled him over? Rivalz sighed to himself, maybe today he would be able to tell Lelouch the thoughts that had been brewing in his mind for many a week now. He took a deep breath, ready to answer any question his, dare he think it, friend would throw his way about none other than the red haired beauty Kallen.

"How is she?" Lelouch asked in a low voice as he came to a stop in front of Rivalz and the car that he was leaning against.

"She's fine. Still going to school, doing extremely well-according to Millay. And I happen to know that she loves her apartment. She told me that herself," he ended with a smile. Lelouch let out a soft sigh, ran his hand through his hair and slumped.

"That's…that's awesome," he said. He had personally chosen that apartment for her, he somehow knew she would love it, he just knew it. Of course, he couldn't just show up and say, "hey Kallen, girl who hates me, I just got you a new apartment!" She'd have probably kicked him in the balls. Better to stay out of her way. It was better to get second hand information from Rivalz and enlist the help of Nina re the apartment.

Rivalz sighed inwardly. He somehow knew that by saying what was on his mind, the both of them would get in a lot of trouble, but he had to say it. It was something Lelouch needed to hear.

"Lelouch, stop checking up on her. If you really want to let her go then stop asking me to spy on her. Millay knows that the only reason I'm so concerned about Kallen is because of you. And I don't know why she continues to give me the answers I want…she hates you!" He said.

"That's because you're a good guy, Rivalz. As for me, I'm a big asshole," Lelouch said, flipping his hair ever so subtly. Rivalz looked up at the man who was obviously plagued with thoughts and memories of the red head. He furrowed his brows and stood up straight, trying to get the point across.

"Then…if…if you like her that much, then…then go get her," Rivalz said. Lelouch turned his head to look at Rivalz. Then he shook it, with a slightly bored expression on his face. It made no sense to go after her, it wouldn't go well. She hated him and he had accepted that. But just because she hated him, didn't mean that he hated her.

"No. When have you ever known me to like a girl 'that much'?" He asked. Rivalz shook his head mentally. Why was Lelouch denying it?

"You know you like her, Lelouch and all I'm saying is…"Rivalz started.

"I'm back with C.C. and Shirley is in my bed every other night, stark ass naked. You know what I want when it comes to bitches…and I got it," Lelouch said and shrugged, seeming totally detached now. He sounded contented, yet, his own words were unable to convince himself.

"What? C.C.?" Rivalz asked though he had actually wanted to shout it. What was Lelouch doing back with his ex? His ex-wife at that!

"Yup, turns out the divorce hasn't gone through yet. She said we could save our marriage. So I said, what the hell, why not. My fridge needed some action too," he said and did a little grinding action, enacting how he and C.C. had sex. He smirked. Yup, life was back to normal.

"Dude, there's a reason you two decided to get a divorce…and sex won't change anything between you two," Rivalz tried to say in a controlled voice. Lelouch's eyes narrowed and his voice became low and dangerous.

"You can't tell me how to live my friggin' life, idiot. Go ask your bitch to give you a blowjob and leave me the hell alone," Lelouch said.

"Why do you have to go that far, huh, Lelouch? Why? Bringing Millay into this! I will take almost any other insult from you! But you never insinuate anything sexually perverse about my girl! It seems you're forgetting that you're in love with her best friend!" Rivalz shouted, thoroughly upset.

"Jackass!" Lelouch said and he threw the first punch.

"Son of a…" Rivalz started as he stumbled backwards from the unexpected blow. He retaliated almost immediately, throwing a fist that caught Lelouch in the jaw. Lelouch speared the dark-haired mechanic and they went-limbs flying-to the floor.

"Fight! Ay caramba! Estan luchando! Ay! Ay! Ay!" Someone yelled in Spanish as the two writhed on the ground.

"That one must have hurt, Lelouch!" Someone else shouted as one of Rivalz's fists drew blood from Lelouch's lip.

"Ouch! That was some wicked revenge right there Rivalz! Homie got serious skills!" Someone else yelled. Lelouch had retaliated with a blow that would definitely result in a black and blue eye.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Break it up! Break it up!" A deep voice said and suddenly Lelouch was drawn off of Rivalz and restrained by one of the larger men who worked in the shop. Two smaller men held on to Rivalz who seemed intent on beating Lelouch into a pulp.

"You don't talk bad about my girl, Lelouch! I swear…" Rivalz let his sentence trail off.

"Look in my direction again, asshole and you're dead! You'll be dead! I swear!" Lelouch shouted back, enraged. He shook himself from the arms of the man who held him and took a few steps back.

"Don't touch me. I don't want any of you to touch me!" He yelled at everyone. He spun around angrily and stormed out of the garage, kicking the wall hard before he went storming down the street. Rivalz obviously relaxed and they slowly let him out of their grip.

"What the hell was that for?" Manuel asked.

"Nothing, nothing, he'll get over it. I'm cool guys, back up," Rivalz said, trying to re-assure them that he wasn't going to get fired up again. Muttering broke out among the few guys in the garage as Rivalz went back to leaning on the car.

XXX XXX

"Millay…hey Millay, are you awake?" Kallen asked from Millay's door. She bit her bottom lip, her nerves on edge, as she peeked inside Millay's room, in their new apartment. Millay had fallen in love with the two bedroom, one bathroom apartment, furniture included and had proposed to be Kallen's roommate on spot. Kallen had said yes the same time because there was nothing to lose with having her best friend as her roomie. Plus, it was a big step up from Lelouch. There was a movement below the comforter and a messy head popped up.

"Oh hey, Kallen, what's the problem?" Millay asked groggily as she tried to rub some amount of sleep out of her eyes. Kallen chewed her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, an outward sign of her nervousness.

"I'm irregular, Millay. I haven't had my period last month neither this month. This never happens to me…I'm worried," Kallen said. This got Millay's attention and she pushed her sheet off of her and got out of her bed. Kallen had succeeded in knocking the sleepiness out of her system. She couldn't help but start to worry as she walked over to her best friend.

"Have you been feeling any…different?" Millay asked.

"No…I haven't" Kallen answered, hoping against all hopes that she was just irregular, that she wasn't…

"Any vomiting? The sudden need to use the bathroom? Cravings for the strangest things? Mood swings?" Millay continued to ask. Kallen shook her head, unable to speak. She couldn't be! It was impossible! No! She was just irregular…right? Millay's brows furrowed and Kallen tried to not start hyperventilating.

"Ok, just wait here, I'll be back in a second, I'm going to drive to the store," Millay said, walking over to her drawer to grab their car keys.

"Which…which store?" Kallen asked.

"Drugstore…I'm gonna get you a pregnancy test," Millay said and Kallen's legs became weak. She leaned against the wall for support, only to find herself sliding slowly to the ground.

"Stop worrying, Bunny, I'm sure you're just irregular. This is to prove that. I'll be back soon, cheer up," Millay said, raising Kallen's head up so that the red head could see her eyes. Millay was smiling on the outside, but worried on the inside. Kallen nodded and Millay took it as an OK to leave. She kissed Kallen on the forehead and hurriedly left. The sooner she left, the sonner she'd get back and quell all their fears and worries. As she got into the car, she told herself that it was just irregularity, that there was no way Kallen was pregnant. Kallen on the other hand, didn't move from her position on the ground until Millay came back, small brown paper bag in hand and a cheerful smile on her face.

XXX XXX

"Yeah, I like that," Lelouch said as he treaded his fingers through Shirley's red mane. His pants had hit the floor almost 20 minutes now, and Shirley hadn't stopped or come up for air since. Lelouch closed his eyes as a naughty pleasure ripped through him. His fingernails scraped Shirley's scalp roughly. She didn't seem to mind his roughness, she was used to worse. Not only that, but she'd do anything for Lulu, her Lulu.

Lelouch sighed as all the tension drained away. She pulled away from him and he collapsed into the couch, his thoughts and emotions covered with satisfaction. He felt kisses being rained down on him and he opened his eyes to see Shirley, working her way from bottom up. She straddled him and pulled her already revealing top off. She teased her hair allowing Lelouch to observe all that was her. She pounced on him with such viciousness when she thought seeing wasn't enough. She gyrated against him, moaning erotically as her tongue slid from his navel up to his collar bone. She bit him on his neck and attempted to kiss his lips. He stopped her.

"No, no more now, maybe later tonight," he said, turning his head away. Shirley froze in shock. When since had Lelouch not been turned on by her sexual advances?

"You ok, hun? Am talking mentally," she said as she continued to gyrate against him. She was completely naked except for the thong she had on and there was no denying it, she had everything that would make a man more than a little distracted, but she at that moment disgusted Lelouch. He disgusted himself.

"I said maybe later, now get the hell out of my apartment," he said. Shirley rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"Then do me a fava before I leave," she said.

"What" He snapped, wanting to push her off him.

"Smack me. Smack me silly. Smack me like a stupid bitch," she said. This was sure to turn him on again. Once she started screaming in mock pain, he'd want to hit her in a different way.

"Get out and don't let me have to tell you again," he said. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She hadn't needed to bring any clothes with her when she came up to see Lelouch for she had been doing a strip tease for Rolo and his friends downstairs.

"Whateva, I'll be here. Am not arguing with you now cuz I gots six men downstairs waiting for me…and I'm actually gettin paid! I don't know why ya can't accept me, Lulu, I don't even ask ya for cash. But whateva, I'll be back," she said. She didn't even bother to pull on back her revealing top, she simply walked out of the apartment, topless.

Lelouch could feel the guilt creeping back up on him and he slightly regretted sending Shirley away. Having sex with the slut always made him feel better, even if it was just for a while. Doing bad, unconventional things always made him feel better. He stood from the couch and headed to his refrigerator that he had packed recently with beer. He took out a six pack and dropped it on the counter. He pulled one off and popped it open, using the edge of the counter as a can opener. As he tilted it to his head he heard a knock on his door. He took up the gun that was conveniently placed on the same counter. He swallowed the beer and walked over to the door. He swung it open and pointed the gun straight at the green haired beauty at his door.

"Hello…Lelouch," she said, smiling uncertainly from behind her glasses.

"C.C.," he said with an accusatory voice.

"Yeah, it's me…could you put down the gun now? You're scaring me," she said and managed to smile. The gun remained leveled at her head as a smirk spread across Lelouch's face.

"What if I want to scare the hell out of you, bitch? You're not exactly welcome here," he said. She sighed and took off her glasses.

"I knew you'd be like this…so I decided that if I wanted to talk to you, I'd have to wear this," she said. Her fingers slipped the buttons of her coat out of their holes and she opened it to reveal…absolutely nothing. Lelouch's smirk turned to a grin and he immediately dropped his gun. This was just too perfect to believe.

"Please, enter," he said. C.C. smiled triumphantly as she stepped inside his apartment, dropping her coat on the floor and leaning against the refrigerator.

XXX XXX

So now C.C. spent every night over his apartment. Three quarters of the night was spent drowning himself in sex, the other quarter, drinking and pretending to listen to her. She had told him how much she wanted him back, that she had spent every night alone for the past five months they had been apart, craving him but unable to realize it. After seeing young love blossoming between two female students in her class, she had decided that she wanted him back. It turned out that they weren't properly divorced. Signatures were missing and meetings missed-mistakes made by Lelouch. But now they weren't mistakes, because this meant that they were still husband and wife, and getting back together would be simple because nothing stood in their way. Well…nothing stood in her way.

"I love you, Lelouch! I really love you…and I'm sorry things didn't work out then, but it's a new time…and I know we both have changed!" She had exclaimed after they were finished and were lying in the couch together. Lelouch didn't say a thing, he tuned her out as he flashbacked to when they had just gotten married and were blindly in love.

It had been great for a while, until things eventually got too hot for them to handle. They were so different from each other and at first they had thought it would balance them off…until they realized exactly _how_ different they were. It wasn't long before arguments started up and one stormed out of the apartment, returning the next day. They had grown widely apart in a matter of months and Lelouch eventually found out something he had never thought possible. His wife was cheating on him. And it was such a cliché situation at that, she was cheating on him with his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Not only had he beaten Suzaku like a child who had misbehaved, he had also hit C.C. several times. It was something he regretted every day. He had only slapped her a few times, but she had cried and had sworn to hate him all her life. She left and he never saw her again...well, until now.

A lot of things had happened in the five years since then and all for the worse. He and Suzaku had never "kissed and made up" despite the years they had invested in their friendship. It was quite the contrary, Suzaku got involved with some nasty people and ended up being their leader. He always wanted power and control, and now, he had it. Lelouch didn't know exactly what Suzaku was involved in, but he knew it was a mixture of everything bad and dangerous.

C.C. had gotten a teaching job at some school he didn't know the name of, neither did he care, she wasn't a part of his life any longer. And as for him, his relationship with his family only got worse. Like it wasn't bad enough they had disowned him and kicked him out, now they wouldn't even bury him in the royal burial grounds if he died.

"Let's see where this takes us," he had answered and she had cried, wrapping her arms around him in joy. Yet, he couldn't feel her happiness, he only felt like he was digging a deeper hole for himself, and the worst part…he didn't even know when he had started to dig it.

XXX XXX

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kallen asked as Millay stared down at the blue on the stick. Millay blinked rapidly, as if she wasn't seeing right. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes, wished with all her might that it would change colour and opened her eyes to look at it again. It was still blue. She felt as if her heart had fallen to her stomach as she looked at Kallen, who was shaking in nervousness.

"Kallen…" she began, unsure of how to break the news to her…she had never done it before!

"What? What?" Kallen exclaimed.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Millay broke down in tears, "you're pregnant, Kallen."

**Do you think I should have announced this at a later date…nah! Lol! Yes, I **_**am**_** loving where this is going and I'm sure you guys are too, after finding out that Lelouch's ex-wife was C.C. and that Kallen is pregnant! I wonder what will happen next…I hope I didn't push the rating too much with the scene with Shirley and Lelouch.**

**P.S. Answers to reviews from chapters 7 and 8 will be answered…I'm just not sure when.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, who I know will go crazy over this chapter! :(. Sorry, I have no time to list your names. Please forgive me! :(**


	10. Disappointing

**I've been on a writing frenzy recently. I feel so inspired! I even updated my profile! Go check it out and tell me if I should lose the unnecessary stuff, cuz I have a lot of unnecessary stuff! Lol! Anyway, onwards with the chapter which I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. "What I do have is a specific set of skills, a set of skills that can make your life a living nightmare" (Free pizza to anyone who can tell me why that phrase sounds slightly familiar).**

_Chapter 10: Disappointing_

"Ms. C.C., may I speak with you please?" Kallen asked as she stepped out of the crowd of students making their way out of the classroom and up to the green haired teacher who was packing up her books. Ms. C.C. glanced up at Kallen through her glasses and Kallen knew immediately that her teacher knew just what was going on.

"Kallen…may I say I never expected this from you," she said. Kallen tried not to fidget in front of her, she didn't want to make it apparent that she was utterly embarrassed and ashamed of herself. She would put up some semblance of Millay- the strong and independent woman-the same woman who was on the corridor, gesticulating widely for Kallen to come on.

"I didn't expect it either," Kallen muttered.

"Well…you're not a teenager now; neither are you a lesbian as I thought, so…" Ms. C.C. said. Kallen's eyes went wide at the mention of "lesbian". Was that what she had been thinking when she gave them that talk about 'the birds and the bees'. Oh no…

"…so, I am safely assuming that you know exactly what you're doing. Is the father aware?" C.C. asked as she gathered up her books to her chest. That question caught Kallen off guard and she was uncertain if she should lie…or lie.

"No…I want to surprise him. Actually, we're planning on getting married soon. This baby will probably hurry it along," she answered, cringing internally at how desperate she sounded.

"That's wonderful! I only hope he doesn't desert you. You know men, always running away from responsibility. I should know, I'm married to one just like that. It gets hard…but we're married for a reason," she said.

"Oh…he'll be excited, I'm sure…but I never knew you were married. Have you been wearing a ring all these months?" Kallen asked, her eyes searching her teacher's finger for a ring…and there it was.

"It's…complicated and also personal."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I'm glad you understand," Kallen said, backing out of the room.

"Just don't fall behind on assignments and tests. I refuse to go easy on you just because you're…" Ms. C.C. began.

"Thank you, very much. I'll continue doing my best," Kallen cut her off, not wanting to hear the word again, she was still trying to absorb it herself. She joined Millay in the corridor who wasted no time in grabbing her hand and pulling her out the front doors.

"We're going to be late for the doctor's appointment," Millay obsessed as they turned into the parking lot. The both of them screeched to a halt when they saw none other than Mr. Kururugi sitting on the hood of a silver convertible, smiling when he saw them.

"Uh-oh," Millay said. Kallen swallowed past the newly formed lump in her throat.

"Not good," she whined. Millay put on a fake smile and continued to drag Kallen over to their car, which was coincidentally right beside his. Kallen dug her heels into the concrete, but sometimes it seemed her best friend had super strength because in the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of the man she had a small crush on…while she was pregnant for another. This was the perfect time to feel like a slut.

"Kallen, it's been a while. Hello Millay," he said.

"Hi Mr. Kururugi. Sorry, but we can't stay, important matters to attend to," she said as she fished her keys out of her pocket and proceeded to open the car door. She got it unlocked and tried to open it, but he slammed it shut. She looked at him and knew that he was a very dangerous man.

"Is it so important that I can't talk to Kallen for a while?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes, it is. I'm bringing her to the doctor," Millay said, standing straight and narrowing her eyes at him. She didn't let anyone intimidate her, especially if it was a man.

"Then I'll take her," he said.

"I'd rather go with Millay," Kallen spoke for the first time, feeling defeated. There was no way they could be together now. They were ruined before they even got a chance to start. He looked at Kallen, slightly shocked. He couldn't have read her wrong, she liked him-it was obvious. So why was she turning down this offer.

"Really?" He asked. Kallen nodded. Best to avoid him as best as possible…oh man…but he was so good-looking and sophisticated! Damn Lelouch! Why couldn't she hate him?

"Yeah…it's a girl thing," Kallen said. That usually got all guys off of their backs. No guy wanted to be involved in a "girl thing"…unless another girl and a bed were included.

"Ok, I understand. Maybe I'll call you," he said, removing his hand from the door. Millay opened the door with such force that Kallen was surprised she didn't rip it off the car.

"Maybe…bye," she said and got into the car before her best friend started yelling and being extra bossy. Millay stomped on the gas as soon as Kallen buckled in and their backs hit their seats so hard that Kallen's breath was knocked out of her.

"I cannot believe him! Trying to scare us…US! He is so lucky that I have to take you to the doctor or I would be sleeping in a jail cell tonight!" Millay raved angrily as she took a sharp turn. Kallen was now seriously beginning to fear for her life.

"Millay! Calm down! And while you're at it, slow the hell down!" Kallen yelled as she gripped the sides of her seat.

"I am calm!" Millay shouted as she turned her face to Kallen so that her red headed friend could see how truly angry she was.

"Millay! The road! The road!" Kallen yelled pointing to the road.

"I know! I'm not an idiot, you know!" Millay said as she stepped on the brake. The car came to a halt an inch from another that had stopped to observe the traffic lights. Kallen let out a huge sigh, unsure if it was luck that had saved their lives, or if the girl who was huffing and puffing beside her was that skilled a driver.

"Why are you even this upset?" Kallen asked as the light turned green and they began to drive again, this time according to speed limit. Millay blew out a frustrated breath.

"I'm feeling a little bit pressured, that's all," she answered, keeping her eyes glued to the road. Kallen raised an eyebrow. Pressured? Heelllloo! She wasn't the one who was going to have a baby for a man that more than likely didn't want it. At least if she got pregnant now, Rivalz would happily love them and care for them both. Kallen couldn't help but be a little jealous. Her heart had been broken so many times before, but the first time Millay put her heart on the line, she ended up with the perfect man.

"Please, explain," Kallen said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Suddenly she was feeling like a bitter old woman.

"I have to support you, Kallen. Not the dude who knocked you up, neither your family if you told them! I also have to keep this secret from Rivalz. Do you know how hard it is to not tell him what's really happening? Just last night he told me he knew I was hiding something from him. I asked him how he knew…and he said he's been around me long enough to know when things are ok and when they're not. He's going to find out eventually…and…he's going to tell Lelouch," Millay said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks for being sensitive and not making me feel like a whore, Millay," Kallen said, wrapping her arms around her stomach as tears rose to her eyes. Out of nowhere she was feeling extremely sad.

"I'm sorry, Bunny! I didn't mean it to sound like that," Millay apologized. Kallen smiled-a tiny smile-and then frowned.

"Damn mood swings," she said and then they both laughed.

"I have no idea how we're going to do this, Bunny," Millay said as she turned into a tiny parking lot.

"Me either. I'm having mood swings and well…you're a girl in her first relationship. We're both emotionally unstable," Kallen said. Millay nodded in agreement as she parked the car.

"But…but we have to do this. Because we might find out one day that we only have each other. Rivalz and I might not last forever and I don't trust Mr. Kururugi."

"Do you want you and Rivalz to last forever?"

"No, I want our relationship to traverse all times, all dimensions and all worlds."

"That's pretty deep."

"It is, isn't it."

XXX XXX

"Love you too. Can't wait to see you again. Ok. Bye," he said into the phone before hanging up.

"Who was that?" C.C. asked as she got into the car. Lelouch felt like rolling his eyes. She didn't trust him. She was only being cautious after having a confrontation with Shirley that had left her feeling terribly inferior, but she had tried to make her question seem innocent. Lelouch, however, had caught on to the true meaning behind it. He pulled the car out of the back parking lot.

"I'm not a dumbass. I'm not that big of an idiot to call my lover right before you jump in the car? What do you take me for?" He asked. He wanted to add that that was her thing, her specialty, but decided against it, he needed a bed mate that night. Shirley was always available, but doing a prostitute wasn't always the best way to go. She was filthy from the inside out.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand on his thigh, severely close to his crotch. He half-smiled. She knew how to work him; he had to give her that.

"I know you are," he said, moving her hand even closer. She purred in her throat as he smiled to himself.

"Thanks for agreeing to bring me to the doctor. I've been feeling weak recently and my head's been hurting way too often," he said, drawing her hand from his lap to gently massage her temple.

"No problem, not like I'm working today or anything," he said, cruising down the street.

"Oh Lelouch, stop complaining. It's not like your job is important, you don't even have to work,' she said glancing at him behind half-closed eyelids. Lelouch had a million replies for her statement, but he said nothing. He felt like her slave all of a sudden. She knew that she now had something to control him. He knew that she had no idea why he was suddenly trained, but she didn't seem to want to know. He frowned as she started to talk. Life was becoming unbearable for him now. All because he was finding himself falling in love, yes, IN LOVE, with the only girl who had walked out willingly and mentally stable on him. Damn, what did Kallen have? It couldn't be red hair? It wasn't her enormous breasts either. Surprisingly, when he thought of her he only saw her face staring up at him in his bed. It was a perfect night, the eye of the storm.

"We're here! That was quick," C.C. said as she opened the door and got out. Lelouch snapped back to reality trying to shake the images of Kallen from his head. He got out of the car also and followed C.C. into the building.

XXX XXX

"Thank you very much Dr. Lloyd," Millay and Kallen said in a chorus to the eccentric silver haired doctor.

"You're very much welcome! Ladies, please, have a lollipop!" He said, pulling three from out of nowhere. The girls blinked twice before they stretched out their hands to take the candy from him.

"There're three of them…but two of us," Kallen said. He winked.

"Not for long," he said in a sing-song voice. Kallen smiled.

"Thanks again, see you next month," Millay said as they backed away from him slowly. Sudden movements around Dr. Lloyd could lead to almost anything…mostly something weird and painful. While in his office, poor Millay had grabbed a falling bottle filled with pills (surprisingly prescribed for the good doctor himself) and he had flung a needle at her. It missed her hand by an inch but had taught the two girls a very valuable lesson.

"That was weird," Kallen said as they watched him enter his office.

"I can't help but like him though…how strange."

"Yes, strange indeed," Kallen agreed as she turned to look at her best friend.

"At least we know little Bunny is safe in there," Millay said, reaching over to pat Kallen's stomach. The red head giggled.

"I wonder if it's going to have red hair or black?" Kallen asked, making her way over to the exit.

"I hope its red, if he or she comes out looking like their father, I think I'll just go crazy," Millay said.

"Me too," Kallen responded and opened the front door. Her foot caught on something and she felt herself being flung forward. She closed her eyes as she crashed into someone who immediately wrapped their arms around her as the two of them rolled down the steps together.

"Ouch," Kallen said as she hit her head. They came to a stop and she opened an eye to peer at the person she had managed to bring down with her.

"Oh my goodness! Kallen!" Millay shouted from the door. Kallen gasped as she gazed down at the man whose arms surrounded hers. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Kallen," he said in a breathy voice and violet met blue.

"Lelouch!" C.C. yelled in fright, running over to them.

"Lulu," Kallen said, as she stared at him. She forgot for a moment what had separated them as she examined his beautiful face. He really was a gorgeous sight to behold, much more stunning than Mr. Kururugi she had to admit.

"Get away from her!" Millay yelled, running over to them. Kallen ignored Millay's voice as her mouth slowly spread into a smile.

"It's ok, Millay! He's my husband! Careful Lelouch! She's pregnant!" C.C. said as she held onto Kallen. C.C.'s voice permeated Kallen's barrier and her smile faded. With the help of Millay and C.C., Kallen was no longer staring into Lelouch's face.

Lelouch couldn't help the surprised expression on his face as he scrambled to his feet, fighting not to grab her into a hug. Had he heard correctly? Was she…

"You're pregnant?" He exclaimed.

"You're married," Kallen said in a soft voice. He had been playing her all along. He had baited her and she had allowed him. She had played his games and had let her mind dwell on him for the past two months. To make it worse, she was having his baby. She was now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Are you two ok?" C.C. asked, wondering why they were asking such absurd questions. Millay grabbed Kallen and folded her into a hug. She too was surprised. Too much drama was unfolding before them. One of their teachers was married to the man who the father of Kallen's baby! She was becoming overwhelmed.

"She's fine. We're leaving," Millay said as she felt Kallen's tears on her neck. She narrowed her eyes at Lelouch, the message she was meaning to send reaching him. She turned away to make it to the car, Kallen never looking back. Lelouch stared at her back, he was letting her slip away again.

"Kallen!" He cried out, moving off to go to her. C.C. held him back.

"She'll be fine, Lelouch…I'm sure about it. Her child probably wouldn't have lived if you hadn't caught her," she said. Lelouch watched helplessly as the car with the two university students drove off. It took a few seconds for it to soak in.

"Are they two of your students?" He asked.

"Yes, they are. Kallen told me this morning that she was pregnant. She told me she and her boyfriend were going to get married…that the baby would bring them together. But I'm really unsure about it all. Some men can be irresponsible and immature…you should know about that," she said. Lelouch's eyes trailed the car until it disappeared. Wow…he was going to be a daddy.

"You're right, she's going to be ok…her boyfriend is definitely going to take responsibility of her child. He's going to give him or her a life one can only have in a fantasy," he said, feeling a tenderness toward his unborn child.

"Ok then…let's get inside. What happened was kinda weird, but not so weird that we're going to stand here like idiots," she said, intertwining her fingers with his and tugging him in the direction of the doctor's office. It was going to take a while to sink in…he was going to be a father.

**I must boast and say that I wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 9 and re-wrote chapter 8, because I am so proud of myself! Yay! I am on a roll! :D. So, what more surprises can I pull out of my bag when everyone knows about Lelouch's wife, Kallen's pregnancy and basically every secret I have previously mentioned? Only way to find out is to await the arrival of chapter 11! Oh yeah!**

**Thanks to my reviewers. You are one of my reasons for living:**

**Bwilla, LarkasBlessing122291, BlackRabbits, Razamataz22, Southy the Otaku, kalulu, LasNoches92girl, jeune rye, nightingale mistress, thepinkmartini, Synfully, Fuuko96, Leeoko, Chibi Emo-Chan and RiseofaRebellion! Hope I got you all. XD**


	11. Confronting

**Hey all! This chapter is longer than the others for no special reason, it just happened. Anyway, I'm only concerned about one thing in this chapter and that is the change of emotions. Please tell me if the transitions between emotions was too moody and/or rushed and/or just plain bad writing.**

**P.S. I got internet at home! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass but I do own like a bunch of Owl City songs which provide great inspiration for me. :D**

_Chapter 11: Confronting_

Kallen refused to cry. It had been almost a week since the "running into Lelouch and finding out that he was married" incident and though she realized it left her a bit isolated from the world and from her friends, she thought silence was better than crying her eyes out.

"Kallen, you should really stop watching all those sad, romance movies. I doubt they'll help you feel any better," Millay said as she popped her head into Kallen's room. Kallen was sitting on the floor with her television turned up loud, an image of a woman crying over her murdered lover stretched across the screen.

"I'm fine, Millay," Kallen said, bitterly, not turning an eye to her friend. She was burning up on the inside with jealousy as she heard Rivalz whispering to Millay from her doorway. Millay sighed, whispered something to Rivalz and massaged her temple.

"I'll be back in an hour, is there anything you'd like me to get for you?" Millay asked.

"No," Kallen grumbled, "I'm fine."

"Let's leave her alone, sometimes that helps better than trying to talk her out of it," Rivalz whispered, eager to get away from the dreary atmosphere the red head was creating. Ever since Millay had broken her silence the week before, he had felt involved in the drama and it was affecting him badly. Sometimes he would lie awake for half of the night thinking about whether or not to tell Lelouch, and if telling the proclaimed bad ass mechanic would make things better or worse.

"Ok," Millay said as she sighed again. She was feeling conflicted at the moment. She was afraid to leave Kallen alone. Her best friend was in a vulnerable position and Millay didn't want to feel the immeasurable guilt and loss if something bad happened to Kallen the moment she took her eyes off of her. Yet, she was stressed out by worrying about her. Both of them hadn't been to school the whole week, and only Millay was making an effort to keep up with the studying and workload. More than once that week she had found herself staying up late and depriving herself of sleep just so Kallen could get a grade for a paper or a test. Her nerves were severely frayed and she was using her entire will power to not snap at people.

Rivalz grasped the knob of the door and closed it, leaving Kallen feeling even more alone than she thought possible. Instead of the intended good deed of leaving her alone to make her feel better working, Kallen felt abandoned and she knew it was all her fault. She looked at her stomach that wasn't in its usual flat as a pancake form but wasn't bulging out and for the first time she felt fear about carrying and having the baby and taking care of him or her. Did she really want that to happen? Did she seriously want to be a single mother? What about adoption or…what about abortion?

Millay tried to clear her head of the fears she had for Kallen, but she simply couldn't. She felt Rivalz's arms encircle her waist and pull her close to him. Tears gathered in her eyes and started to roll down her cheek.

"Stop crying, it makes no sense you cry," he said softly to her as he nuzzled her neck. His action soothed her pain and she wiped her tears away.

"It's hard. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," she said, turning to face him.

"Let's not think about it for the one hour we're going to be out," he said, hating the way that Millay thought it was partly her fault, like she could have done something to stop it, but she hadn't.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so worried and stressed out lately. I shouldn't make you of all people suffer," she said guiltily as she turned to face him.

"You're not making me suffer, you can never make me suffer…well…not in this way. The only way you can make me suffer is if you refuse to kiss me," he said, his lips hovering right above hers. She bit down on her bottom lip, an unknown to her turn-on for him. Her heart still fluttered in her chest whenever it came to kissing. She was madly inexperienced but loved it none-the less. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. And magic happened. She had expected the 'light on her feet' feeling to fade a little every time they kissed, but she was proved wrong every time.

"I…I needed that," Millay said when he had pulled away, keeping her body trapped between him and the closed door.

"Uh huh, I knew you did," he said. He leaned forward and pecked her on the mouth. Millay sighed into his light kisses, her body suddenly gaining this strange feeling that she didn't want to give in to.

"Stop…we should probably leave," she said, turning away from him so that his lips kissed her cheek instead of her mouth. She couldn't allow him to do anything more than kiss her. Even though she knew he was a sensitive guy, she was afraid that he would abandon her if things got out of hand, and she didn't want that to happen. He stepped back from her respectfully.

"Sorry, I just can't help it sometimes," he said.

"It's ok…I kinda like it…I'm just not ready for that intimate a relationship," she said, moving away from the door. Rivalz nodded in understanding.

"I get it," he answered. Millay smiled. What had she done to deserve him?

Kallen didn't have to be spying on them to know what was happening in the hallway. There were kissing, innocent kisses because Millay would never sleep with a guy unless they were married and he had to take full responsibility for everything. She was smart, so very much unlike her. She drew her knees up to her chest, folded her arms on top of them and rested her head on them, trying to drown out her thoughts with the movie.

She didn't hear Millay and Rivalz leave; she wasn't timing them either, so when a knock came on the door, it drew her roughly out of the movie. She tried to ignore it, but the knocking started up every few seconds.

"Can't believe she left her keys," Kallen grumbled as she got to her feet. She searched her bedside table for the front door key. She found it and drew her feet behind her as she made her way over to the door, the barrage of knocks continuing. She put the key into the lock, turned it and swung the door open. Her breathing stopped temporarily when she saw Lelouch with his hand held up, ready to continue knocking on her door.

"Lelouch!" She yelled.

"Kallen," he said softly and stepped into the hallway and into her. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She struggled against him, feeling a shocked dirty pleasure at having him all over her. She pushed her hand against his chest and pushed as hard as she could.

"Stop kissing me," she said when she managed to detach his lips from hers.

"Why should I? You do know that you don't have a say about what to do with your body any longer?" He asked in a low, husky voice as his pelvis pressed against hers.

"Get off of me, Lelouch. Leave me alone. Go home to your wife," she said, struggling against him. But she was weak in resolve and he was stronger than her so she ended up being pinned to the wall in an erotic pose. She was hugely uncomfortable but slightly turned on. She told herself it was her out of balance hormones that liked what was happening and wanted to go further with it.

"I've been waiting outside for hours, trying to catch you in this apartment all alone, you're going to have to kill me to get rid of me," he said.

"I don't want you to be here…I can't manage you being here. Why didn't you tell me you were married? What am I talking about, I don't even know who you are!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. He unpinned her from the wall and simply hugged her. He would have to be there for her now. He would have to be there for both her and his child.

"To hell with C.C. Do you know how many times I've wanted to set the bitch on fire?" He asked with Kallen pressed against his chest, a smile noticeable in his tone.

"Well you didn't and you've put me in a very embarrassing situation. I think it's best if we continue staying apart," she said, trying to be rational although her emotions raged inside her.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily…why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked, his playful tone becoming more serious. He didn't move away from Kallen and she didn't try to push him away either.

"I…I just found out. Besides…what would you be doing with a pregnant whore?" She said softly. And that was truly how she viewed herself.

"I should bitch slap you cross the face, but I won't because you're bringing my first baby. Where did you come up with the idea that you're a whore? You're not a whore, just a sexy bitch," He said and Kallen knew that this was him being nice.

"You don't want this baby…I don't want this baby," she said, looking down at their toes. His fingers raked through her short red hair before he tilted her head up so that she could look into his eyes.

"I want this baby. Our child is not going to grow up in a foster home or with adopted parents. Our child is going to live with us. I promise you that this child is going to have both a dad," he pointed at himself, "and a mom," and he pointed at Kallen. She shook her head, her tears gone.

"I'm not ready for a child. I don't know how to take care of one. Lelouch…I'm having an abortion," she whispered to him.

"Damn it! You are not going to kill my child!" He yelled, flinging his fist into the wall behind them. Kallen jumped slightly and her heart rate picked up.

"It's not your choice, Lelouch. It's mine." Her tone was bitter.

"No…no. I won't allow it. Kallen, I won't allow you to kill this baby," he said and Kallen's answer was cut off by the tears she saw forming in his eyes. He tried to blink them back, and he succeeded. That was the closest she had ever seen a man come to crying.

"Le…Lelouch…Lulu," she said, unsure of how to respond.

"Please don't…I'm begging you. Don't go through with this," he whispered.

"Ok…ok I won't," she said, more afraid of him than she had been before. His lips crashed down on hers unexpectedly, his pent up passion too much to control any longer. Kallen didn't fight back as she was quickly lost in the moment. Her thoughts began to spin. Did this mean that they were a couple? What about his wife? What relationship did they really have? Did he care about her, Kallen Stadfeld? Or did he feel connected and obliged to her because of what was in her stomach? Who was he? She had never figured that one out.

It was a heated moment between them. He was rough with her. His lips burned hers in beautiful pleasure and his hands touched her irreverently, but she didn't care. Her body began to respond in a way she never knew was possible. She willingly pressed herself to him, her soft moans tickling his ears and fueling his need for her. They moved from the wall, totally caught up with kissing each other and stumbled into Kallen's room and onto her bed.

A thought was emanating from deep within the recesses of her mind.

Stop. It was saying. And her blouse fluttered to the floor.

STOP. It said again. Lelouch was unbuttoning his shirt.

STOP! It shouted at her and she broke away from Lelouch, his shirt lying beside her blouse on the floor.

"No," she said, "we shouldn't. You're married…" she said and rolled off on him, her eyes lingering on his chest. She expected him to be angry and to explode, maybe scare her some more, but instead he sighed and agreed with her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was just…frustrated…emotionally. Doesn't happen to me a lot you know," he said as he sat up slowly on her bed, keeping his eyes on her. His violet eyes burned with suppressed desire as he watched her pull her blouse down over her breasts and then over her stomach. She turned around and caught him staring lustfully at her. It made her feel uneasy and she began to fidget on spot.

"What…what are we going to do?" She asked, trying to break the silence that had settled in the room and the trance that had seemed to engulf Lelouch. She saw the change in his eyes immediately and she sat a little way off from him, ready to discuss the issue of her pregnancy with him. He turned his eyes to her and flipped his hair out of his face. Kallen held her breath for a second when he did that. It was sort of like his trademark and it gave her strange feelings anytime he did it.

"We're going to raise this child, together, whether you like it or not," he answered simply. Kallen bit her bottom lip nervously, her trademark.

"I don't want a life with you," she retorted.

"You don't? Well, that's sad, isn't it? I was hoping you'd make this easy for me," he said and in the blink of an eye he was on his feet and his hands were around Kallen's waist. It took another second for it to register in her head that she was hanging over his shoulder and he was heading to the front door.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Put me down!" She yelled as she tried to pound her fists and knees into him.

"Nope, we're doing this my way," he answered as he tried to absorb her attacks as best he could. Damn, this was harder than he thought, way harder!

"I'm not going with you! Put me down now!" She yelled and her knee connected with his jaw. Her spasmodic movements caused him to tilt out of balance and she managed to scramble to the floor. She took off running down the corridor and he followed her.

She shrieked as she slid dangerously on Millay's rug set at the entrance of her room. The room was immaculate and not a piece of fabric was out of place. Kallen ran over to the windows and peeped through, hoping Millay and Rivalz had forgotten something and had turned back to get it.

Lelouch was close behind and he grabbed at her, his fingertips brushing against her blouse as she dodged him and jumped on the bed. She crawled across the bed like a soldier on an obstacle course and tumbled off of the bed almost gracefully. Lelouch jumped on the bed, hoping to trap her there, but she was too quick. She was out the door before she could scramble off of the floor.

"Hey, Kallen! Get back here!" He yelled. He laughed as he stumbled out of Millay's room, spotting some red hair dipping into another room. He ran after her and was greeted by a cup of water being flung into his face and someone giggling uncontrollably.

"I like this look on you, it's so sexy," Kallen mocked him as she smirked in satisfaction. She ducked from his arms as they reached for her once again, a grin spreading across her face. She flung open the refrigerator and quickly grabbed a container filled with…something. She opened it and flung it at Lelouch. Her laughter escaped as a snort followed by her covering her mouth when she realized that she had just flung some noodles and soup on him. He paused in his tracks as cold soup dripped down his clothes and gathered in small puddles at his feet. The noodles were draped over his head and were hanging from his shoulders. He picked one from his hair and tasted it.

"Did you make this?" He asked. She nodded proudly.

"Yes, yes I did," she answered.

"No wonder my tongue just went numb," he insulted playfully. Her eyes narrowed at him and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! What's that supposed to…" she began to ask. She was interrupted by Lelouch once again making a grab at her. She turned to run, but her toe got caught on a rug and down they both went.

"Ouch," she said, rolling over onto her back.

"You're a slippery fox," he said from beside her. She glanced to her left and saw Lelouch staring dazedly at something on the ceiling.

"Obviously," she said, making an attempt to get up. She cringed as a sharp pain attacked her side.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lelouch asked when he noticed her grab her side.

"Yeah, I think so. I should probably stop falling since I'm…you know…" she said.

"Pregnant?" He finished her sentence for her. She nodded and tried to get to her feet. The pain in her side kept her grounded.

"Stay still, I'll get you up," he said as he stood to his feet. She stretched out her arms to him and he grabbed them firmly, pulling her quickly, effortlessly and almost painlessly to her feet. She couldn't help leaning against him slightly as the pain persisted. Lelouch noticed this and he began to worry.

"I should sit," she said, moving away from him. He held on to her firmly.

"Or maybe you should go to the doctor," he said.

"I went there yesterday," she said, "I'm fine. Give me some time," she snapped.

"When since did you have so much attitude?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I discovered I was going to have a child," she said.

"Don't let me throw you over my shoulder again…because I will. And I can't promise to be gentle this time," he threatened. Kallen sighed, rolled her eyes and slumped.

"Fine," she drew out the word. Lelouch smirked.

"Don't look so glum Bunny, at least you'll be with me," he said in a low voice, his lips close to her ears. She turned her head away from him, and since he didn't have access to her mouth, he started nibbling her neck. She squirmed and tried to pull away from him.

"You're married…remember," she answered, managing to successfully gain space between the two of them.

"Not for much longer," he said.

"How could you have forgotten to mention to me that you were married? I thought you had told Nunally that just to please her," she answered, ignoring the pain.

"Because C.C. and I are supposed to be divorced," he said, "but it turns out we weren't properly divorced…well…that's what C.C. told me," he added.

"Oh," she said, understanding things much better now that he had explained it.

"I didn't question her evidence because, well…I wasn't dealing well with you leaving and my level of horniness sky rocketed," he admitted.

"Oh," Kallen said, blushing this time.

"That's why I want you to come and live with me," he said.

"What?" Kallen asked, completely taken aback by the suddenness of his proposal.

"I hate C.C. She's a cheating whore. I figured…since you're going to have my child and I want to be in this child's life…why not do it together from day one," he said in an uncertain voice. It was obvious he wasn't used to talking to anyone like this – gently and honestly.

"Huh?" Kallen asked. Her shock had reduced her so far to one syllable responses.

"It's not exactly a proposal but…please say yes," he said as he bit the insides of his cheek, his eyes bright with hope.

"I…I don't…wow," she said. What did she really have to say to this?

"Just say yes and get your ass into my car," he said, returning to his uncaring persona.

"No," Kallen found herself saying.

"No?" He asked.

"No," she defended her statement.

"No!" Lelouch shouted.

"Yes! I said no!" Kallen retorted, knowing that if they continued a lot of confusion would ensue.

"No! You mean yes!" He said with narrowed eyes.

"No! I mean no!" She screamed at him.

"You're coming to live with me," he grabbed her hand. She smacked it away.

"Over my dead body," she said, also narrowing her eyes.

"Gladly," he said and scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly against him.

"Lulu! Let me go! Do we have to do this again?" She tried not to sound too whiny. She couldn't move even if she tried. Her side hurt like hell.

"Just say you'll live with me. I'll take care of you. You'll have everything you want. I'll be there for you every minute of every day. Think of me as your man servant. Your wish will be my command. Plus, you won't be stressing Millay and Rivalz out anymore," he said. The last sentence silenced her.

"You don't exactly live in a safe place," she mumbled, surprising herself that she was actually considering it.

"Not a problem, I've already got a new place," he said.

"Ok then…if I do agree to live with you then…no sexual advances. I don't want you to do anything vaguely romantic or anything that involves unnecessary close contact, kissing or anything like that," she said.

"Impossible. Remember that I knocked you up, plus I think you're sexy, I have a thing for you," he said.

"You have to promise and agree with my terms or my answer is no," she said, standing firm…well, not literally of course. Lelouch seemed to consider it for a few moments then he sighed and let Kallen go, placing her gently on the floor.

"Agreed," he said, stretching out his hand to her. Her eyebrows lifted in pleasant surprise. He was already trying to be civil. She took his hand to shake it, but he pulled her against him, his hand grabbing her bum as he kissed her fervently for what he considered the last time. Kallen was too shocked to react as his tongue pushed through her defense and engaged with hers in a battle for control. Her breasts were squashed firmly against his chest and he moaned in approval into the kiss. After what seemed like 5 minutes he pulled away from her with a smirk.

"That was hot," he said huskily.

"Lelouch! You promised!" She screeched as she shoved him away.

"You're not living with me yet, princess. How bout one more kiss for the road?" He asked. She growled at him, eyebrows furrowed.

**Not many surprises here, but interesting developments as you can see. Oooo. Kallen and Lelouch living together again, how exciting! What do you guys think will happen this time? **

**Thanks to my reviewers! Please continuing telling me what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right, you guys are my light in the darkness. Keep rocking: **

**Verdesi, cosaque, nightingale mistress. Chibi Emo-Chan, RiseofaRebellion, Synfully, thepinkmartini, Muerte-chan, kalulu, BlackRabbits, LasNoches92girl, Atheist1, CelestialTwilight, Southy the Otaku, Recollections of Life, LarkasBlessing122291, nanoman79 and angelicaxp!**


	12. Moving

**I'm so happy right now because I was stuck on chapter 13 for a while, but I made a breakthrough with it while I was taking a shower. It just needed a little extra brain power was all! Unfortunately, I've been slacking on chapter 14…ah man…I am WAY behind on writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, neither do I own…the world will never know! P.S. I so took that from the Tootsie commercial! ^_^**

_Chapter 12: Moving_

"What?" Millay tried not to yell at Kallen who had been caught making an escape at 1:00 in the morning. Kallen was immensely nervous as she tried to provide a feasible excuse to Millay as to why she had her suitcase packed and why she was in jeans instead of pajamas.

"Millay, don't over-react…I'm just going to be gone for…a short while. You know, get some coffee or something," Kallen lied, wincing outwardly at how bad she was at lying to her best friend.

"Somehow I know this has to do with Lelouch and that you're going to get yourself into more trouble and end up with bigger emotional problems," Millay said. She had been unable to sleep, not her first time, as she had heard Kallen moving up and down in her room, opening and slamming drawers and pacing the floor repeatedly. She had made a cup of hot chocolate for the red head and decided to go to her room and see if she was ok. Then she came upon…this. Kallen sighed. It made sense she just came out with the truth.

"I've decided to take my life into my own hands…" Kallen began.

"Once again…" Millay narrated.

"And make my own decisions…"

"This sounds familiar, you sure we haven't done this before!" Millay shouted the second part of her sentence. This was getting really insane.

"..and most of all…stop sucking all the happiness and cheerfulness out of you. Look at yourself Millay. I've made you into a miserable person," Kallen concluded.

"You making another stupid decision is what's gonna make me unhappy, Kallen. Who knows, maybe this time you'll end up dead! I don't want that to happen!" Millay continued to shout. Kallen threw back her shoulders and drew up her chest.

"I was hoping to avoid a confrontation…seems that was impossible. Why couldn't you let me go without all of this?" Kallen asked, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"All of what, Kallen?" Millay yelled, mimicking the red head.

"Drama!" Kallen yelled, "you could have let me go, it would have been less devastating!"

"I learned my lesson the first time. I didn't try hard enough to get you away from him and look what's happened! You're freaking pregnant with his child! I'm not letting you go again; I am not going to lose you!"

"You are not going to lose me if you let me go, you're going to lose me if you continue to stand in my way," Kallen said, jaw set firmly. She had no idea why she was being this defensive. The sensible part of her screamed no, it was telling her to stay with Millay. She could have a happy life as a single parent with no Lelouch. But a smaller, reckless part of her kept telling her to take the risk and that her history wouldn't repeat itself. She had no logical, explainable explanation as to why she was deserting her best friend for her "baby daddy".

Millay struggled inwardly with what Kallen had said, it was obvious on her face. It partially shocked Kallen when Millay stood to the side and gave her a passage to leave.

"Go. We aren't friends any longer. A friend would not do this to me," she said in a small voice. Kallen grabbed her suitcase tightly.

"For crying out loud, stop being so damn selfish!" Kallen screamed and she marched out of her room and down the hall. She was expecting, she was hoping for Millay to stop her one more time, for Millay to call her back…but there were no more words from her and Kallen felt as if a hand was around her heart, squeezing it, putting her in unbearable pain. When she closed the front door on her friend, she knew she had closed the door to her former life. She knew Millay would never completely forgive her. She knew that they would never be as close as they had been. And tears came to her eyes. She was completely lost now. Why had she done it? Just to live with Lelouch, the root of all her problems? Why was she torturing herself like this? Why was she making the this mistake…again?

Her eyes were blurry and she couldn't see the steps so well, almost tumbling down the few flights of stairs on several occasions. When she stumbled into the parking lot, she remembered that she hadn't called Lelouch to pick her up. She set down her suitcase and dropped herself onto it, sitting on it, her legs forming an upside down V. She dropped her head into her hands. Everything was a disaster…correction…_she_ was a disaster!

She was there for only a few minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a body pressed against hers. Oh good! Millay had changed her mind! Kallen looked up, rubbing her eyes free of her tears and tucking her hair behind her ears to see her best friend. A figure with a pair of green eyes and disheveled brown hair stared back at her…and was that concern on his face. Kallen flew off of her make shift seat and as far away from him as possible.

"I have mace!" She bluffed. He started to laugh. She blinked twice and then realized why he was laughing.

"Kallen," she said, trying to suppress his laughter. Kallen blushed, bit her lip and cast her eyes on the ground.

"Oh…Mr. Kururugi…sorry. I just wasn't…expecting you here…at 1:16 in the morning," Kallen said. She glanced at her watch and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why was he hanging around their apartment building at these hours?

"This looks weird, right, but I'm actually working right now. And seeing as filling up this building with people is my prime concern, I decided to come here and see if I could come up with anything new and catchy to attract the potential customers," he said without skipping a beat. Kallen folded her arms across her chest.

"Working? I don't believe you," she said. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shifted his body weight onto one leg. Kallen thought it was a sexy pose.

"Truth be told Kallen…can we talk in my car? I'd feel much more comfortable there," he said. Kallen mused over his offer for a second, mentally comparing the good part of going into his car with the bad part.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Good, I parked over here," he said and began to lead her over to the darkest part of the parking lot. Kallen gulped and followed him. Ok, so if he tried to pull anything on her, she would use what she and Millay learnt from that self-defense class they took one summer…10 years ago!

"Actually…I need to go," Kallen said. She was stopped by the opening of his car door.

"Calm down, Kallen. I'm totally harmless," he said, motioning for her to get inside the car. She did the one second musing thing and decided to climb into the passenger's side. She knew it wasn't the best decision to make, but she also knew that climbing into his car would be somewhat important. He closed the door behind her and made his way over to the driver's side. Kallen took these few seconds to make sure the car door was just closed and not locked. She glanced around quickly, deciding that she would break his sunglasses that decorated his dashboard and stab him if he did decide to attack.

He entered the car and sat in the seat. He turned toward Kallen and took a deep breath. Kallen was using all of her willpower to not reach out and touch his hair and his cheek. He looked so perfect at that moment.

"This has been on my mind for a while now and I haven't had anyone to share it with…" he started.

"So…why me?" Kallen asked. He smiled at her and reached out to caress her cheek, running his fingers across her bottom lip upon withdrawal. She shivered, unnoticed to him.

"I like you, Kallen…a lot," he said.

"I like you too, Mr. Kururugi," Kallen blurted out, "but I can't like you," she added, her 'situation' making itself all too well known in her head.

"Why? Is it because you call me Mister and Sir?" He asked, smiling.

"No…it's because I'm pregnant," she said and looked away.

"Oh, you are…who for? He asked, interest in his voice.

"This guy, I'd rather not discuss it with you. It's too personal," she said, deflecting his question.

"Well, I don't care, Kallen. I can help you with your child if he doesn't…I can be the baby's dad," he said, reaching over to her, touching her stomach this time. She tensed upon contact.

"You don't understand, it's never going to work! And I thought we were talking about you!" Kallen yelled at him. It didn't seem as if her yelling had perturbed him at all.

"I like you so much, Kallen Stadfeld," he said, his voice getting husky all of a sudden. Kallen wet her lips. Was what she was thinking about actually going to happen? He leaned forward, and so did she. She closed her eyes as his hand held her chin. He tilted her head sideways and though she didn't see him, she could feel his lips pressing against hers. His kisses were short, sweet and constant. Kallen's hands rested on his thighs and she melted into the innocence of his kisses.

When he pulled back, she was disappointed.

"The plain truth is…I have no life, so I submerge myself in my work. Making you a part of my life would greatly improve it," he said.

"So, that's why you're here so late?" She asked, not really caring about his answer, just desiring one more kiss from him.

"You want me to kiss you again, don't you?" He asked. Kallen nodded again and smiled. He smiled too and did the same thing as before, hand under chin with sweet innocent kisses. When he pulled back Kallen couldn't help the little frown that popped up on her face. Sure his kisses were nice, he was a great kisser…but where was the excitement? She blushed when she remembered the last kiss she had gotten from Lelouch. Just thinking about it made her start to sweat from all the heat. Despite her protesting afterward, she had to admit to herself, it was simply…WOW!

"Mr. Kururugi…I have one more little secret," Kallen said when they parted.

"What's that?" He murmured, his eyes resting on her chest. She squirmed in her seat and prayed that he would avert his eyes and save her further discomfort.

"I'm going to be living with the father," she said, crossing her fingers mentally that he wouldn't be discouraged about pursuing her upon that note.

"Seems I have a little competition. But it's cool, winning is in my blood," he said, moving his eyes to her face. Kallen couldn't help staring at him, her mouth agape.

"Really?" She asked. This was almost too good to be true!

"Really," he reassured her.

"Oh…ok then," she said, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear and pressing herself into the seat.

"So, since we're…an item now, how about I drop you off at wherever you're going?" He asked.

"Um…sure…I don't see anything wrong with that," she said. So Mr. Kururugi was her new boyfriend…but she didn't know a thing about him, she didn't even know his first name.

"As long as you tell me your real, first name," she added hurriedly, before he could get the car door open.

"First names are over-rated, Ms. Stadfeld," he said, opened the door and left to retrieve her suitcase.

XXX XXX

Kallen brushed her lips against Mr. Kururugi's for the last time that night. He sighed in content as they pulled apart. She smiled shyly at him and his eyes roamed her body, lustfully. Kallen frowned, when would she ever get a boyfriend that loved her personality first before loving her body? Maybe she was asking for too much, after all, it was impossible to ignore her physical features. At least that's what the guy who she dated in the 9th grade told her, right before he tried taking her underwear off. That relationship had ended badly, the guy had ended up being beaten very terribly by Kallen's older brother.

They both exited the car. While Kallen gazed on curiously at the house sitting in the middle of a perfectly manicured lawn, in a crime-free, middle class neighbourhood, wondering if she had gotten the address right, Mr. Kururugi popped open the trunk and took out her suitcase.

"Is this the place?" He asked, joining her to stare curiously at it.

"I think so, I should probably check it out to make sure," she said, "wait in the car to make sure I have a ride if this is the wrong place," she added. She took a deep breath to calm her nervousness a little before she drew her bag and herself up to the veranda of the house. As she stepped onto the welcoming mat, the lights flickered on. She tensed, afraid that she had trespassed on someone's property and that she had triggered a booby trap. She thought all that before Lelouch opened the door and looked out groggily at her.

"Hi, Kallen," he murmured.

"Hey Lelouch…did you forget I was coming over tonight?" She asked, she heard Mr. Kururugi start his engine.

"No…well…I was never one to lie. Yes, I completely forgot, now gimme your luggage and get your fine ass inside," he said with a sleepy grin. She turned around and waved goodbye to the brown haired cutie residing in the shadows before he drove off.

"Thanks for being sensitive," Kallen said sarcastically as she stepped inside. It was completely dark but she could make out that the space was relatively empty. Lelouch flipped a switch and illuminated the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, my pleasure. Who drove you here?" He asked, peering out the windows to see if he could spot the car, but it was already gone. Kallen smiled to herself, blissfully.

"My new boyfriend, who you will know nothing about, so don't ask," she said. She was guessing it was supposed to be the living room…but it only haled a few sealed boxes.

Lelouch stepped on the little green monster that he knew was beginning to grow inside of him. He had made an agreement with her, and he would honour it…maybe.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure I never find him in this house or else I'm gonna shove a broom up his ass," he said.

"So…where did you get a house? I never saw you as a homely person," she said. The house was perfect for a family.

"I cut off my balls and called in some favours. Have you forgotten, my family is the richest family in the whole stinking Britannia," he said, turning down the short hallway. She followed.

"I never really liked Britannia either…by the way, you need to tell me about your family. Has it occurred to you that I know nothing about you?" She asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm kinda tired right now," he said, stopping in front of a plain door at the corner of the hallway, "so why do you hate Britannia?" He asked, opening the door for her. She took her suitcase from him and walked into the dark room.

"I'm feeling really tired right now, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow morning," she smirked and slammed the door in his face.

XXX XXX

She wasn't what he had expected, he had to admit. Normally Lelouch went for sluts and bitches addicted to sex, namely Shirley and C.C. So where did Kallen fit into this equation? Maybe it was her tits. That was probably why he knocked her up. But, why not C.C.? She was his wife…well ex-wife…for the second time. He had never known Lelouch as the type of get married, so why C.C.? It was a little confusing to think about while driving. What was he missing out on?

Suzaku pulled into his garage in a plain house, his temporary head-quarters. With luck, Kallen wouldn't tell Lelouch much about him-Mr. Kururugi-and if things went according to plan, he would finally have Lelouch in just the spot he wanted him.

Kallen's scent lingered in the car- a faint yet wonderful smell. Suzaku closed his eyes and inhaled it. Yes, it would be absolute heaven to have her beautiful scent clogging his nostrils while he pounded her into the back seat of his car. And those tits! Talk about major jackpot. He could imagine everything now. Kallen's perfect body sprawled out of his back seat, begging for him. Just thinking about it made him horny. He wasn't interested in Kallen the way she thought he was. He wasn't the loving, accepting boyfriend that she wanted and thought he was. He only wanted to have sex with her, thanks to her huge jugglers.

XXX XXX

It was hard for her to understand. How could Lelouch dump her for some barely out of their teen's bimbo? C.C. wiped the tear-streaked mascara from her cheeks with her hands. Damn! Why hadn't she gone for water-proof?

Right about now she hated Kallen Stadfeld with such fiery passion that she swore to herself that she would kill her! She would kill her for stealing her husband! Where had she gone wrong? She had loved him! She had allowed him to do everything and anything with her body! She had accepted him! But he had never made her pregnant though she had begged him to. She simply couldn't understand. She hacked out some more tears and she folded herself up on the strange bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

She heard the front door open and flew up from her spot. He was home! She scrambled into the bathroom, knowing that he would storm up those steps and release all his frustrations and satisfactions on her. But she didn't mind, she loved it actually. It was something she had Lelouch had in common-sex was a way to forget disappointments.

"Hey, bitch!" Suzaku yelled as he crashed into the room. C.C. jumped out of the bathroom, lingerie on, all signs of crying hidden.

"Hello there," she winked at him. Suzaku sat on the bed and began to take his shoes off.

"Seems your husband has got a new fancy in his life, my dear C.C.," he said. C.C. sat beside him and began to massage his shoulders.

"I know, I hate that whore," C.C. spat out. Suzaku laughed.

"I think she's a pretty little thing," he said. C.C.'s eyebrows furrowed angrily. She collapsed on the bed in a seductive pose. Suzaku turned around to see why she had stopped.

"I want to hear what you think of my new outfit," she said. It was see-through all over. Suzaku smirked in satisfaction as he crawled over her. He would allow her to think she was worthwhile tonight, and he would think about Kallen meanwhile, and he would think about…no, he couldn't think about her, it would be too painful.

"Oh, C.C., you devil," he said as he pressed his lips to hers roughly in a kiss.

**A lot of sexual stuff going on here, nothing too brash I hope. I'm too innocent and sweet for that. 0:) Anyway, tell me what you think about this new progression. I wonder what our dear Suzy has up his sleeve…the only way to find out is to read…or tell me cuz I'm still wondering what Suzaku should do. I'm thinking kidnapping…anymore suggestions? Feel free to share what's on your mind! :D**

**Thanks to my reviewers, I'm really on edge about hearing your thoughts on this chapter, but I think y'all will love it. Flames are welcome!:**

**jeune rye, FF inc, lebecca, Southy the Otaku, CelestialTwiligght, Bwilla, RiseofaRebellion, LarkasBlessing122291, Verdesi, SharinganUserX, PikaDigi, nightingale mistress, kalulu, BlackRabbits, Alyx Vibritanina, thepinkmartini, Yuriski-1****st****, angelicaxp, LasNoches92girl, d-master, Chibi Emo-Chan, Synfully and Luna Shadow21!**


	13. Revealing

**I forgot to mention this a few chapters back, but I'VE FINALLY MADE IT PAST 200 REVIEWS! I'm so excited since it's a first time thing! XD. And I must thank you, my wonderful, amazing reviewers for doing this for me. I'm not sure how well chapter 14 will come along, seeing as I was stuck on this one, but I assure you it won't take forever! Enjoy your 13****th**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, neither do I own a phone…it died :(**

_Chapter 13: Revealing_

Even before she rolled groggily out of her bed, Kallen had a feeling that her day would be filled with absolute boredom. She had no Millay to talk to, no school to attend and Millay had done all of the red head's assignment, so no schoolwork to complete either. Plus, Lelouch probably had to go to work…not that she wanted him to keep her company. Maybe she would call Mr. Kururugi. Nah, he probably had to work too. She sulked as she drew her T-shirt onto her shoulder. With bare feet she sauntered over to the door. Maybe she should grab a shower and then figure out what to do. She opened the door and her eyes almost fell out of her head. So…maybe she was wrong. Maybe her day would be interesting.

There stood Lelouch, butt-naked, toothbrush in mouth, standing at the entrance of the bathroom which so happened to be closer to her room than his. He glanced casually at her.

"Something wrong?" He managed to ask through the foam in his mouth.

"Ah…ah…um…huh?" Kallen managed to get out quite intelligently as she stared at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"I'm betting you wished you hadn't made those rules, don't you?" He asked. Kallen gasped and hurriedly slammed the door, hoping to save her eyes and herself from further embarrassment. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks in a blush. Maybe she should just skip the shower.

Meanwhile, on the other side of her door, Lelouch was doubled over in laughter, his hand over his mouth to prevent messing up the hallway. He strolled into the bathroom to wash out his mouth, a smile still spread across his face.

20 minutes later Kallen still hadn't gotten out of her room, and Lelouch was dressed for the day. His plans…nothing. He was spending the day at home with Kallen. They had a lot of things to talk about. He strolled out of his room and came upon Kallen's closed door. He sighed and knocked on it, leaning his shoulder against it, feeling as if he would have to wait a long time before he got her to come out.

"Hey, Kallen…we really need to discuss some things, you know, like our future," he half-shouted. He listened carefully for any sign of life behind the door. There was not even a squeak. The door opened unexpectedly and Lelouch almost fell flat on his face as Kallen stood, hands crossed protectively over her body, her T-shirt billowing around her.

"Our future?" She asked, meeting his eyes. Ok, she had gotten over their encounter. Maybe he wasn't giving her enough credit, underestimating her even.

"Yeah…I assume you don't wish to live with me for the rest of your life, so I came up with a plan last night while I was lying awake, imagining you strutting into my room and into my bed," he smirked. She blushed. Ahh, she probably had images running through her head now.

"Great, now I've got images running around in my head, and the monstrosity I ran into this morning didn't help either," she mumbled. His smirked widened as he grabbed his crotch.

"I agree with you, it is undeniably monstrous in appearance," he said. She blushed even deeper and he wanted to explode in laughter.

"That was not supposed to be a pun," she said and her eyes darted all over the place, trying to avoid looking at the hand that was still resting on his crotch. Lelouch's smirk turned to a grin. This was fabulous! Making her uncomfortable was so much fun. He would stop the torture for now, surprisingly he had important things to settle between them.

"I'm going to get breakfast up and running, you can take a bath and join me in the kitchen. Don't take too long now, I might be forced to come in and get you out," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever, Lelouch," she said. He shook his head at the inappropriate fun he was having and turned away from her, deciding that toast and bologna would make a great morning meal. Kallen watched him disappear at a turn-off down the hall. When he was out of sight she dashed into the bathroom, finding the lock and locking it as quickly as she could. Would the rest of her stay there be filled with worrying about Lelouch crashing into the bathroom and destroying her privacy? She hoped not. How long would she even be staying there anyway? She frowned as she tugged her tee over her head. That was a question she should ask Lelouch.

She stepped into to the bathtub, sliding the transparent door behind her. She twisted the hot and cold knobs simultaneously, causing a mixture of warm water to patter against her skin, washing away all the filth, albeit not much, from her body. She quickly ran through the bathing ritual, ears cocked to detect any sounds of someone entering the bathroom.

When she was finished she noticed something.

"Oh man…no towel," she grumbled. She bit her lower lip and cracked the door, peeping out to check for any sign of the mechanic. Once she assumed she was in the clear, she bolted out of the bathroom and streaked down the hall and into her room, slamming the door behind her and letting out a sigh of relief. She would have to remember from now on to bring a towel with her; she had gotten lucky this time. She searched through the chest of drawers that was pushed to a side of the room. To her astonishment, she found a drawer full of towels, rags and sheets. Ah, he hadn't completely forgotten that she was coming.

She took out a towel, flapped it out and pressed it to her nose to smell whether it had been sitting in its spot for a long time or not. It smelled fresh, like it had been washed the day before. She nodded her head in approval. Yes, he had definitely remembered.

Quickly, she dried herself and slipped into her clothes, her tummy rumbling – the universal sign that she was starving. Before she could leave the room, her phone rang. She fumbled with getting it out of the pocket of her jeans before answering it.

"Hey, Kallen," Mr. Kururugi's voice came over the earpiece. She smiled shyly, remembering his innocent kisses the night before.

"Oh…hi…hi Mr. Kururugi," she answered, stumbling over her words.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, I did…did you?"

"To be honest, I did. All night I dreamt about you." He left off the part about her taking her clothes off. This got Kallen blushing.

"Oh…I was too emotionally exhausted to dream." Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she needed to get some grub.

"You haven't told…um…him about me, have you?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't tell him your name. He only knows that I have a new boyfriend," she answered. A reason she hadn't told Lelouch about him was because she didn't know his first name and he would think it was ridiculous to be involved with someone and not know their first name. He would humiliate her and definitely tease her about it. Best to keep Lelouch out of the loop.

"Oh. You're a very intelligent girl, you know. That was why I called you. I was going to ask that you not mention me so often. I don't have a death wish as yet…I bet he was jealous."

"Oh yes, yes he was," Kallen laughed, "could I call you back later? I'm kinda starved right now and I need to go eat," she added.

"I have a better solution, how about I come by, pick you up at 7 and we spend the night together," he proposed. Kallen's face lit up. Their first date!

"Ok! I mean yes! Yes! I'll be ready by 7. See you then," she said, excitedly.

"Ok, see you, bye," he said and hung up. Kallen let her phone drop to the bed as she tried to stop herself from skipping down the hall and into the kitchen where Lelouch was cooking up a storm and talking on the phone, that he had put on speaker, at the same time.

"Clovis is bringing me to her grave today. I really miss her!" The voice of Nunally was unmistakable.

"Oh…I forgot about that. How long ago was it again?" He asked, putting a teabag into a cup of hot water.

"I can't believe you, big brother! It was just this year! Not more than 6 months ago! I can't believe you've forgotten!" Nunally was upset.

"Jeez, Nuna. Don't get your royal drawers in a knot. I never liked her…I never liked any of them," he said, shaking his head and flipping something in a pan – it was pancakes. Kallen sat at the table that was to her left, taking in her new home.

"I know! But you could be a little more sensitive! I wonder how Kallen puts up with you? Especially in her darling condition!" The little princess exclaimed. Lelouch looked up, finally noticing Kallen sitting at the dining table.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself. My little ray of sunshine has finally dragged herself out of bed," he said, eyeing Kallen.

"Oh! Good morning dear sister-in-law! How are you? Is my big brother doing his job and taking care of you?" Nunally asked. Kallen narrowed her eyes at Lelouch. Why did he do that? He knew she didn't exactly like Nunally!

"I'm great, couldn't ask for a better…" and she trailed off.

"Husband?" Nunally finished for her.

"Yup…sure…husband. Could I maybe talk to you at another time? I need to help Lelouch with the cooking. I can smell his burning pancakes," Kallen said.

"Sorry to have intruded for so long. Enjoy your breakfast!" And with that she hung up.

"I'm going to kill you Lelouch!" Kallen screamed.

"Calm down, Bunny, at least she's not going to drop by anytime soon. Anyway, I've make pancakes, toast, bologna and tea. I was feeling more like just bologna and toast when I started cooking, but then I remembered you were pregnant, and I know pregnant women love to stuff themselves," he said, turning off the flame under his pancakes which were, by the way, not burnt. He shoveled them off the pan and into a plate, along with two pieces of toast and some bologna.

"Hey! I resent that! I'll let you know I haven't got any cravings for anything specific and I do not like to stuff myself," she said as Lelouch placed a plate stacked high with food in front of her, a cup of tea descending to its side. She groaned. There was no way she could manage all of that!

"Bon appétit!" He said, backing away so as to get his plate that was stacked as equally high as Kallen's.

Ten minutes later both Kallen and Lelouch were looking at their empty plates, their stomachs packed to the max.

"I can't believe I just ate all of that," Kallen said in disbelief as she stared down at her plate. Lelouch burped, loud and long. Kallen twisted her face into an expression of disgust.

"Yup, that was some good grub," he said, slumping in his chair.

"How long do you intend to keep me here?" She asked suddenly. Lelouch looked up in shock at the suddenness of her question and the shift in the mood. He straightened up in his chair, leaning forward on his elbows to answer her.

"I know that, right about now, you kinda hate me and can't see yourself living with me for the rest of your life. So…I was thinking, why not give Nunally the baby. She'd take extra, extra care of him or her. Our child would grow up having the best of the best. And most of all he..."

"Or she," Kallen cut in.

"Or she," Lelouch added, "…would have the two of us. I could visit, or she visit or you could visit. The other royal shit-heads won't mind. Our child will be innocent and not be worthy of suffering our wrongs, at least that's how they'll look at it. You won't have to stick around here after you give birth. I just want to take care of you…while you'll let me," he finished.

"Our wrongs? I did nothing wrong!" Kallen said.

'I only made the mistake of sleeping with you,' she added in her head.

"Yeah, I know, but they don't and I don't think you'd want the royal family of the country you live in to know that you bore a bastard's bastard child. Let them think we're married. Its best they see you as someone decent enough to marry a man before you had sex with him. One of the many issues we disagreed on," he said, mumbling the last sentence.

"Who are you, Lelouch? You've had me wondering about that ever since we met," she said. He sighed and relaxed more in his posture.

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, 23 years old and as I told you already, I am an exiled prince of this piece of shit country. They basically kicked me out on the street and disowned me. I had…a lot of problems with them. We believed in completely different things. I didn't fit their idea of a perfect prince," he explained.

"Why? I thought princes and princesses were raised a certain way, learning certain etiquette and what not," she said, listening keenly to what he had to say.

"Well, yes, I was taught all of those things…but I was just a little different than everyone else, and trust me, there's a lot of everyone else left in that palace. I'm glad I could escape. But I'm also glad that Nuna wasn't cast out with me, she's so small and angelic…I don't want this life for her. She deserves to have someone at her beck and call. She deserves to have all her dreams come true and her wishes granted," he finished.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you can't keep her locked away in her own little world for much longer? She's getting older; she's going to realize that there are bad people in this world who will readily take advantage of her."

"Don't you think I know that? But I want her childhood to last as long as possible, I want her to experience what it's like to live carefree for just a while longer. I don't want her to end up like me."

"To end up like you? I highly doubt it." Kallen couldn't help the snort that followed her words.

"You may think it's ridiculous but when I was about 15, and Nunally was turning 5, our mother was murdered. It was hard for Nuna, but even harder for me. I had to take care of her. Everyone else didn't care, they just went about their daily activities as if nothing had happened." Kallen could hear the crack in his voice and she knew that it was the first time he was opening up to someone. She reached over to him and touched his arm in support.

"Don't think I'm trying to make a move on you or something, I'm just trying to show you that I'm here for you, you can tell me everything," she whispered softly, a smile on her face. He laughed, a short bout of laughter, before continuing his story.

"Even now I don't know the specifics of her death, I only know that she was shot to death during an attack on the palace…you might remember that, it was a huge deal in Britannia."

"Actually…I don't remember that. I haven't been living in Britannia my whole life you know."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm half Japanese, I was in Japan with my parents during that time I guess, we used to travel back and forth."

"You're half Jap?"

"Oh my goodness…I can't believe you didn't know!"

"You didn't tell me so how the hell was I to know? Do I look like some crazy ass stalker?"

"Umm…do you really want me to answer that question?" The mood had changed so drastically from somber to buoyant. He cocked an eyebrow at her, playfully.

"Continue with your story Kallen-chan," he said.

"Oh, so now you're educated, Lulu-kun" she teased.

"You have no idea how educated I really am. Now, finish your story, I'm learning some new stuff here."

"There's not much more. I have two parents who are still married and a brother who I used to love so much when I was a kid but haven't spoken to in a while and basically…my family is filthy rich," she finished.

"Why?"

"Why are we filthy rich?"

"No, why don't you and your brother talk?"

"Similar to why you and your family don't talk."

"You threw a party and invited Playboy bunnies to your palace too?" He asked, mockingly.

"No, we…you threw a party? At your palace?" She almost screamed, "Were you mentally ill?" He laughed.

"I'm just kidding, I wish I did, but I didn't. I got the ultimate banishment when I started getting involved 'sexually' with various outsiders," he said.

"You're a sex maniac, you're so disgusting."

"I actually didn't have sex with them, we just did…stuff, really kinky stuff. They were worried that some type of media would get a hold of it and embarrass the royal family, so they kicked me out and all that jazz."

"Wow…my brother and I just had a disagreement about my future. He wanted me to stay in Japan and study but I wanted to come to Britannia. I don't exactly love this country, but they have a great program going on at the University for physical therapists, plus Millay lives here and she's my best friend. I decided that the best move for my future would be this."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost a year ago. We haven't spoken in a year. I miss him sometimes; he used to be the only person I could talk to if Millay wasn't there. We used to be so close."

"So why not call him and try to salvage what little of the relationship you have left?"

"Because…because I just can't. My family shares the same views as your family about marriage and babies and sex…I'm just a disappointment to them now, a failure. They might not disown me…but I don't want to deal with their guilt and accusations. I haven't spoken to any one of them since I found out I was pregnant, they're probably wondering if I'm alright. I can't let them know about this…I just can't," she said. It was Lelouch's turn to reach across and rest his hand on hers.

"I wish you'd think I'm trying to make a move on you, but for now I'm just trying to show you that I'm here for you, you can tell me everything," Lelouch whispered back her earlier words, with some additions of his own. Kallen laughed.

"I feel satisfied now…I know so much more about you," she said.

"Me too…including the interesting fact that you're half Japanese…who knew?" He smiled, but Kallen only fell silent as a thought ran through her head.

"What are you thinking about that's got you so upset so quickly?" He asked, gazing at her.

"I was just thinking about how long I've known you for. I was only at your house for 4 days before this happened," she said pointing at her stomach, "that isn't helping my self-esteem right about now. I feel so…cheap," she admitted.

"I don't know where you get these things from. Stop picking at who you are, you're a great person and it was a stupid, silly mistake why this happened. I want you to know that I'm not a bum, or a dead-beat, I'm going to claim this child as my responsibility for the rest of my life. I'm going to be his or her dad, no doubt about it," he said and smiled encouragingly.

"I never knew you could be sensitive, Lelouch. I never knew you could hold a civilized conversation with me," she said, truly amazed at the different person she was seeing.

"I guess I don't know who I really am. Being a bad ass provides a distraction from all the worries of the world, but being a sensitive guy can have its perks sometimes," he confessed.

"I like this part of you, it's more normal…more loveable."

"Does this mean…"

"No, I'm still off limits to you. I have a boyfriend, I should remind you."

"Well, tell him he's got competition."

"And who would that be?"

"Me."

"Oh please, Lulu, you cannot compare to him, your proclamation is absolutely ridiculous."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then you're out for a colossal surprise."

**Ok, so now their pasts are revealed, I hope I answered all your internal questions. Things are taking a turn for calm, or at least that's what I want you to believe. Don't you think Lulu and Kallen made a huge step in their blooming relationship in this chapter? I do.**

**P.S. Sorry for compromising Kallen's loyalty to Japan, but it was necessary.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! May God be with you always:**

**HarunaNiwa073, RiseofaRebellion, Chibi Emo-Chan, lebecca, Kyrios555, tu, CelestialTwilight, BlackRabbits, jeune rye, Southy the Otaku, kalulu, cosaque, LasNoches92girl, angelicaxp, nightingale mistress, hideki411, Synfully, nanoman79 and thepinkmartini!  
**


	14. Dating

**Am I the only author who spells her name as 'Millay'. How comes no one ever pointed that out? Well, I don't think I'm going to change it, I swear I saw this spelling for her name in the subtitles. But you can't really depend on those subs cuz they always change spellings. Anyway, I hope no one is bothered with my different spelling…are you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

_Chapter 14: Dating_

"Do you need anybody?" Lelouch sang as he balanced on the couch that was in the television room toward the back of the house.

"I need somebody to love!" Kallen sang the next line as she brushed her hair in the bathroom. Her phone rang as Lelouch continued the song and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," she answered cheerfully.

"You're late. I'm waiting outside for you," Mr. Kururugi said to her.

"Oh my goodness! You're here! I'm late? Oh my gosh!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Sing the next line, Bunny!" Lelouch yelled as he held the remote to his mouth, a substitute for a microphone.

"You forgot." It was more of an accusation than a question.

"No, I didn't forget! My clock is just saying the wrong time, is all. I've been sitting here waiting for you to honk or something for a while," she said, hoping her excuse would stand up. She rushed out of the bathroom, put her phone on speaker as she threw it on the bed, flinging on her clothes that she had already set out.

"Fine…I'll forgive you this time. I'm giving you five minutes," he said.

"I told you, I'm ready. I'm putting on my shoes now and grabbing my bag. What the hell!" She exclaimed as she pulled the dress over her head and grabbed her shoes and handbag.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just broke a mirror, it's a small one, so no big deal. I'll just let Lelouch get it," she said, pushing her feet into the strappy high heeled shoes and running to the front door, cell phone in hand. She opened the door and stepped out partly, so that he could see her.

"Lelouch, I'm leaving! Do you mind cleaning up that mess I made?" She threw the question into the house.

"Leaving…where are you going?" He asked, walking to the front door.

"A date, I forgot," she whispered, closing the door behind her. She hurried over to the car, feeling completely stupid. How could she have forgotten about her date? She had been looking forward to it earlier that morning! She blamed it on Lelouch. It wasn't her fault they were having fun all day. After they had had their important talk, they had managed to get the entire kitchen wet by throwing water and soap on the other person. Then they had had to clean that up, which ended up in them running and sliding on the slippery tiles, sometimes colliding with the wall…well, Lelouch did all the running into the wall. She _almos_t fell…once. So the mess in the kitchen had just gotten bigger and bigger, until they finally got down to cleaning it, without messing around. Then came the singing and the air instruments and using the remote, the hairbrush and the broom as microphones. Ah man, how could she have forgotten?

She couldn't miss the car parked in the shadows, nor the shaggy brown head of hair sitting behind the wheel. She ran the short distance over to it and swung the passenger side door open. Before she could settle in her seat, she was shoved back against it and Mr. Kururugi had his lips over hers, his kisses still soft and innocent. She closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in him, lifting her free hand to brush his hair behind his ear. When he pulled back, she smiled.

"Good night to you too," she giggled. He grinned. She looked beautiful tonight, her hair tousled and the no make-up look working for her.

"I'm just going to forget the silly excuse you gave me, simply because you look great," he said, taking his time to examine what he could of her. And there was much of her to see as no amount of fabric could hide her chest. He felt hot, all of a sudden, like the temperature had risen drastically in the car as images ran through his mind. He shook his head. He wouldn't be able to deny himself for longer, if he made it through the night she was a lucky girl indeed. But he would have to concentrate, he had to time it perfectly, so as to kill two birds with one stone. Get what he so greatly desired from Kallen and get the ultimate revenge on Lelouch.

"And I told you, that was no excuse, it's the truth," she laughed, bluffing it. No matter what he said, she knew he would always hold it against her for forgetting their first date. Men liked to think they were simple to understand. But simply, they weren't.

"Ok, ok…whatever you say," he said, letting his eyes run over her a final time before starting up the car. He pulled out slowly onto the road as Lelouch glanced through his curtains, trying to get a peek of the man who had managed to make him both upset and jealous in a second. But he couldn't see a thing, only the car racing off into the night with his Kallen in the passenger seat. He gritted his teeth as he pulled back. He would have to accept it. Just because he loved Kallen, didn't mean she had to love him back.

"So, where are we going?" Kallen asked, trying to answer her own questions by observing the landmarks that they were zooming pass. Mr. Kururugi smiled to himself. She turned to look at him and caught the smile. A little shiver ran down her spine, but she couldn't tell whether it was attraction, or creepiness that she was getting from him. She shrugged it off, but second thoughts lingered in her head. Maybe she shouldn't have become involved with him, after all, she knew nothing about him – including his first name. But that was the point of dating, right? You got to know someone. She wasn't wrong, Mr. Kururugi was a gentleman, the man she had been waiting for her whole life. But if he was her dream guy…why was she still thinking about Lelouch?

XXX XXX

Rivalz kissed Millay meaningfully, trying to show her how much he cared about her with one simple gesture, but he could tell she was denying him and his care, not because of her response to his kiss…it was something else. Something he could not explain.

Millay sighed deeply as they pulled apart, her eyes closed as she tried to focus on that magical feeling that was tingling against her lips. She should have been enjoying it, shouldn't she? She opened her eyes to look at Rivalz. He was perfect. He was just perfect for her. But why did she suddenly want to go home and wrap herself in her sheet and cry herself to sleep? Rivalz opened his eyes to look quizzically at her. Somehow, he could feel them drifting apart. There was something wrong.

"Millay, what's wrong?" He asked, seeking out her eyes, hoping to read something from them. Their eyes met and Millay looked away quickly. She couldn't allow him to read her, she couldn't allow him entrance into every nook and cranny of her life…even if he deserved to know, because he did. To put it simply, Rivalz was a good man. To make it more descriptive and more accurate, Rivalz was her sponge; he took away all her worries from her and somehow managed to dispel them elsewhere. In such a short period of time, he had, without much effort, claimed the number one spot in her life. He was important to her…she loved him.

"No, I'm fine. Everything's alright," she lied, smiling briefly, trying to lighten the damp mood she had already set. He leaned forward in his chair and sought out her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers upon impact, a worried look of concern etched onto his face.

"Don't lie to me, Millay. I know you're thinking about Kallen," he said, as softly as he could. He was pissed at Kallen for making a dumb mistake again. How could she do that to her best friend? She of all people should have known the consequences! And he was mad at Lelouch, for he was stealing Kallen away, again. Yet somehow, he could not bring himself to completely dislike either of them because Kallen was Millay's best friend and would always mean the world to her. As for Lelouch, he understood what was going on in his head. If he, Rivalz, didn't have Millay anymore, he'd do anything in his power to get her back.

"No I'm not, I am not one bit concerned or worried about that backstabber," Millay said bitterly, picking up her wine glass and smiling. With a wary look in his eyes he relaxed in his chair, sipping his wine also. Why was she lying? She knew that he always knew when she was lying. It was not by show of expression, it was that bond between them. Existing but invisible. Present yet fading. Obvious yet ignored. He knew that Kallen's decision to leave had affected Millay more than she was letting on. He knew it was tearing away at her from the inside out; he knew that she had found a way to blame herself for what had happened. Typical Millay.

"Since you're not concerned, that means we can have a lovely, romantic night out," he said, the candles flickering as someone entered, causing a light breeze to blow into the room. He placed his half empty glass of wine on the small, round table and looked behind him to signal a waiter. A girl with pale blue hair and sly golden eyes walked over to them, apron in place, smile in check and a pencil and notepad in hand.

"Hello, goodnight. My name is Villetta, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we'd like the jerked chicken with um…corn? Is that what it's called?" Rivalz asked. Why had he brought them to a Jamaican restaurant?

"Yes sir, or sometimes it's referred to as a festival, would you like rice with that?" She asked meekly.

"What do you think? You're more of an expert than I am," he smiled kindly at her. She blushed for some unknown reason. Millay glanced suspiciously at her. Was she feeling…jealousy? She tried to brush it away, but her eyes kept drifting between the waitress's blush and Rivalz's smile. Oh man, what was coming over her? She'd never been jealous before!

"I think some rice with peas would go well with your meal, along with some mango-guava juice," she answered, brushing a drooping lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good, we'll take two orders," he said and glanced at his date as the waitress scribbled everything down in her notepad.

"I'll be back with your orders very soon," she said, smiled briefly and scurried away. Rivalz turned in his seat to fully face Millay. He grinned and she smiled back, a rather uncomfortable smile. Her smile faltered and then fell, suddenly she wasn't very hungry.

"Rivalz," she said.

"Hmm," he answered, a deep sound coming from his throat, almost like a purr. He was going to enjoy this date with her.

"I can't stay here…I don't think I can eat anything," she said and stood up, her chair scraping on the floor as it went back. His eyebrows flew up. Whhhhaaa? Had she just spoiled his entire evening and his newly found jolly mood? No way!

"But…but…but…we just got here," he said, standing up so as to better stop her from leaving. She shrugged out of his grip, looking down at the floor as she clutched her tiny clutch purse.

"Rivalz…the truth is, I don't feel up to this. I know I'm ruining your evening…but I just can't. I want to go home and watch old movies on TV…I don't want to do this," she said, sighing and running her hand through her hair. She felt strange being in the presence of so many people, so many happy people at that. Rivalz sighed and mentally slapped himself. This was not a time to for him to be selfish. Yes, she had said that she was not concerned about Kallen, but he knew the truth. Even though he wanted her to dine romantically with him, she was too hung up on Kallen's leave to enjoy herself. And all he wanted to do was make her happy.

"Ok, I'll take you home. We can rent a DVD and watch it in your room. I'll cook us up some mac and cheese and mix some kool aid and you'll be happy," he said, hugging her and kissing her forehead. He would always give her what she wanted, no matter the cost to him. She nodded and he let her go to hold her hand. He dug into his pocket, took out some money and put it on the table, using his half-empty wine glass to keep it in place.

They walked out of the restaurant just as Villetta emerged from the swinging doors of the kitchen. She looked at their table – empty. She blinked and looked at the door, catching them in their escape. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Why was she having such a crappy night? She walked over to the table, set the tray down and sat in one of the chairs. Her life was sooooo suckish! She glanced down and spotted the money under the wine glass.

"At least they paid," she grumbled, collecting the money and standing up, ready to cart the food off to the dumpster.

Kallen and Mr. Kururugi entered the restaurant, her arm looped through his. The receiver pointed out an empty table to them and they smiled with each other. Their night was going to be perfect!

"Hi there, I'm guessing you're our waitress for tonight," Mr. Kururugi said as he gently touched the girl on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to him.

"Um…yes, I am," she said, pulled out of her slump. He looked down and saw the food on the table.

"That actually looks delicious…and coincidentally, just what I was going to order," he said.

"Oh…a couple was just here. They ordered…then they left. I could get you a new order," she said.

"That's ok, why let perfectly good food go to waste?" Kallen asked.

"Sounds economic. So, what do you say?" he asked. The waitress blinked as a plan formed in her head. She nodded excitedly.

"Sure, you can have these, they're right out of the pot, still smoking hot," she said and smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Kallen grinned.

"No, thank you," the waitress said, did a little bow and disappeared into the kitchen. Her night was definitely going well. What were the odds of this happening? Now, she could use the money they would pay her as her tip! This was perfect! And she would give management the money left on the table! Yup, her lucky night indeed.

Mr. Kururugi pulled out Kallen's chair for her and she smiled in approval at his actions. She sat in it, her strawberry scent overwhelming his senses. He closed his eyes as desire ripped through him for the second time that night. He couldn't help but grip the chair to control the beast that was fighting for control. He wrestled with it as he pushed Kallen's chair under the table, telling his inner beast that it only had a matter of days before it was satisfied.

"Oh Mr. Kururugi, this place is so beautiful, thank you for bringing me here." Kallen smiled as he sat in his seat across the table, in front of her.

"You're welcome, Kallen. And I assure you the food is great," he smiled, all trace of who he really was masked perfectly.

"You've been here before?" She asked, glancing around at the vibrant colours, a lively combination of black, green, gold and even red all about the restaurant.

"Yes, I have. I had…fun," he said and laughter flooded his memory as those somewhat blue, somehow purple eyes stared in awe up at him. It seemed it would take more than a few months to get over it. He forced a smile and focused on the bombshell sitting in front of him.

"Who with…if that's not too personal a question," Kallen asked, looking at him keenly. Had she just seen a change in him? A flickering moment of…something?

"It doesn't matter anymore, I have closed the door to that part of my life. I want to focus on you tonight, my beautiful Kallen," he said, changing the topic. She blushed a faint shade of pink.

"Is this all you have planned for tonight?" She asked, picking up her cutlery. Mr. Kururugi blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Were you expecting more?" He asked. He would have to think fast if she said yes.

"Actually…no, I'm pretty satisfied with this dinner. You're looking at me as if I should be expecting more," she observed. His expression relaxed and he smiled in relief.

"Most girls do."

"Well, most girls don't have a boyfriend as understanding as you."

"I'm understanding?" He quizzed, cutting a piece of meat and putting it in his mouth. She nodded, mimicking his gesture.

"Yup. I mean, how can you stand me living with Lelouch?" She asked. She was lucky that Mr. Kururugi didn't know Lulu, or else he would never have let her stay there. She swallowed the piece of chicken and Millay came to mind. Kallen sighed, feeling like a total screw-up.

"Because I trust you," he said and Kallen almost dropped her fork.

'Please don't let him say he loves me! Please don't let him say he loves me!' Kallen screamed in her head.

"You…you trust me?" She asked, gripping her fork so that it wouldn't fall to the floor.

"You haven't given me a reason not to…is it so hard to believe?"

"I guess not."

"No more questions. We have to eat this before it gets cold," he said.

"Ok. I mean…" and she nodded in agreement.

XXX XXX

Kallen's eyes were firmly closed as she kissed Mr. Kururugi goodnight, trying to drown out the disappointment of their date with physical contact. She had expected them to joke about and share interesting stories about their childhood…but they hadn't. Mr. Kururugi had been distant after eating, as if he had been consumed by a memory that he refused to share. How was she going to know everything about him if he would not tell her what was bothering him? She sighed into the kiss as his hand caressed her cheek. Maybe she should rethink having a relationship with him.

"Kallen…I want to do this again," he said, running his hand down her arm, his voice teasing her. She stopped breathing for a second. He had just shifted the mood. There was suddenly so much sexual tension in the car. His hand continued to run down her thigh as he kissed her on the side of her neck. She gasped as she writhed under his hands. He continued, his hand naughtily running up her leg, under her dress, crawling up her thigh.

"Goodnight Mr. Kururugi," she said and popped the car door open, almost falling out of the car. He looked at her in surprise as she half fell, half stepped out of his vehicle.

"Um…Kallen?" He said, unsure of what else to say, he was just kissing her goodnight. She waved goodbye to him, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she scurried onto the veranda, taking out her keys to open the door. Suzaku sighed as he watched her disappear. She was a jumpy one. It wasn't as if he was going to do anything serious to her. How did Lelouch manage to get her pregnant if she was afraid of such simple physical contact?

Kallen had her hand over her heart as she leaned against the front door. She peeked through the curtains, seeing Mr. Kururugi's car turning off her street. She relaxed, kicking off her shoes, trying to quell the desire he had managed to stir in her. She sighed, looking around her. The house was dark, except for a flicker of light coming from the dining room. She smiled to herself. Here was something to be noted, Lelouch was afraid of the dark. Why else would he leave a nightlight on?

Soft music started drifting through the house all of a sudden and Kallen raised an eyebrow. Ok then, this was weird. She jumped when someone started singing.

"Um…Lelouch…is that you?" She asked the empty space.

"You're home…took you long enough," he said, emerging from the kitchen dressed in his pajamas, his shirt slightly unbuttoned.

"I'm not a child, you don't have to wait up for me," she said, making her way to her room.

"I didn't have to…but I wanted to," he said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him.

'Go to your room, Kallen, go to your room,' her better judgment was telling her. But she wasn't listening. Instead, she was listening to Lelouch hum the words to the track, the light barely illuminating him. A shiver went down her spine, she was thinking about how Lelouch was looking exceptionally sexy in that light.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked.

"Come and I'll show you," he said, gesturing for her to follow him into the dining room. She followed him, telling herself that thinking that he had something planned for her was just her being paranoid. Her eyes widened as she saw the source of the dim light. Lelouch smiled as she took it all in. On the ground were two pillows set before a folded blanket with a single candle in the middle and two small plates.

"Le…Le…Lelouch…I just had dinner, so I'm full," she stammered as her heart pounded against her chest.

"I know that, that's why I made a chocolate sponge cake. A girl never tires of chocolate," he said. Kallen didn't have to look at his face to know that he was planning something against her rules.

"I hope you remember our agreement, Lelouch, you can't do anything that is slightly romantic," she said, feeling like she had lost the battle already.

"But Bunny…I didn't do this as a romantic gesture. Don't friends do this all the time?" He asked, emerging from the kitchen with a huge chocolate cake, icing and all. Kallen's mouth immediately began to water. He was right, she couldn't resist the chocolate.

"Then what's with the music…and the candle?" She asked. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Kallen, sit your ass down and enjoy the chocolate cake I slaved over for the whole evening. This is the thanks I get for being thoughtful," he muttered the last part to himself as he sat, with his legs folded Indian style, putting the cake on the blanket. Kallen gulped, eyed the chocolate cake and knelt down, sitting back on her ankles on the pillow. Lelouch smiled in satisfaction.

"It's only because I like chocolate," she mumbled an excuse as she watched him cut the cake and put a slice in her plate. She took it up and gobbled it down, causing Lelouch's mouth to drop open slightly.

'Pregnant women are weird,' he said to himself. He stifled a grin as a satisfied smile spread itself across Kallen's lips, icing smeared all over them.

"Bunny, you have a little something…here," he said and reached out to swipe some of the icing from her bottom lip. Kallen froze as she watched Lelouch lick the icing off of his finger. What the hell was he trying to do?

"Um…I could have done that," she said stiffly,

"Calm down, Bunny. I'm your friend, I'm just helping you out," he said, leaning forward to wipe the rest of the icing from her bottom lip. She tried to breathe in and out but she was having a hard time doing it. Her body started to quiver as Lelouch slowly ran his finger against her lip, all his attention focused on the one action. Kallen did her best not to bite down, she didn't want to show her nervous she really was. She also didn't want to show how turned on she was by this simple 'friendly' act. It also didn't help that Mr. Kururugi had already stirred her with his kisses.

She couldn't help but want to reach across to Lelouch and kiss him back, to feel the buttons sliding out of their holes, and in turn his shirt rustling against his skin as she slipped it off. She closed her eyes, as the images ran through her head. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, feeling every luscious strand. She wanted to feel her body trapped under his as he kissed her repeatedly. She wanted his heated kisses to scorch her skin. She wanted Lelouch.

She gasped and opened her eyes, realizing that he had gotten them in a very compromising position. He was straddling her, her back on the floor, his hand no longer caressing her lip, just his eyes focused intently on them and his lips so very, very close to hers.

"Lu…lu," she said, breathily, ready for him. Her hands ran down his chest in expectation. He lowered his body onto hers, filling the empty spaces between them perfectly. His lips were less than a centimeter from hers and he spoke.

"Aren't we a little excited," he asked, huskily, feeling her body shiver under him from the impact of his words. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"Shouldn't…I be?" Kallen asked, feeling like a prisoner.

"You shouldn't. Are we forgetting something?" He asked, nuzzling her neck, moving up to gently nibble on her ear. Her body jumped unexpectedly as she gasped loudly in anticipation.

"And what…would…would that be?" She asked as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gain control. But that was impossible with Lelouch so close to her, so very, very close. He chuckled, causing Kallen's heart to pound against her chest. He could feel it.

"I'm not allowed to do certain things to you Kallen Stadfeld. No kissing, no close contact…" and with that he brushed his cheek against hers. That simple gesture touched her everywhere. He was torturing her.

"You've already broken half of those rules, Lelouch, why not just kiss me and get it over with?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him.

'Kiss me already! Just kiss me!' She begged him internally. He stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled, throwing her completely off. It wasn't a smirk, it was a smile…a friendly smile.

"Because Ms. Stadfeld, I am going to make you hungry for me, and when you get starved, you will beg. You will beg for me to kiss you," he said. Kallen furrowed her eyebrows as she wiggled under him.

"I hate you, Lelouch!" She screamed.

"You said I wasn't competition to your boyfriend, you put me up to this," he said, still pressing his body against hers.

"Get the hell off of me!" She shouted, continuing to wriggle, blushing as she noticed that she was only making the situation worse by rubbing their bodies together. Lelouch kept the smile on his face, not willing to let her know that he being tortured more than her by his actions. He had no idea where he was getting the willpower to resist himself.

"I can't wait to see you break," he said and eased himself from her. She scrambled to her feet and stormed off down the hall to her room.

"I hate you! Don't you dare think about knocking on this door! Ever!" Kallen yelled before slamming the door behind her. She was breathing heavily and she was suffering on the inside. Why had he done that? Why was he making her eat her own words? She groaned and dropped onto her bed. She wouldn't be able to resist him for long, not when she was so damn attracted to him!

'It's not my fault! I can't help it! I can't not notice how good he looks! Especially in that light!' She groaned to herself. She was not liking how this was turning out. If she didn't do something soon, she would end up loving him.

**This is just a bad chapter, the only part that made it better was the last scene between Kallen and Lulu. I'm soooo sorry, I really couldn't help it. It was boring also, *sigh*, I promise to do a better job on chapter 15. Please bare with me, I don't want to lose any of my reviewers.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Please don't abandon me on this chapter!:**

**BlackRabbits, kalulu, thepinkmartini, LasNoches92girl, angelicaxp, LarkasBlessing122291, Kyrios555, RiseofaRebellion, Southy the Otaku, nightingale mistress, Chibi Emo-Chan and Synfully. Not a lot compared to earlier chapters, but...THANKS anyways! :D  
**


	15. Straining

**Things are getting dark and evil as of this chapter and my main worry is that it might not be consistent with the tone this fic has up until now. So, I need you all to watch out for that. And I recently planned out the remaining chapters, about 5 more left after this, so this is my warning to you all. My Roomie Lulu will end very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Code Geass no es mia!**

_Chapter 15: Straining_

He sighed and dropped a single rose, its colour pink, onto a grave with a most extravagant headstone in a secluded spot in the cemetery. He was dressed in black through and through, his trench coat ballooning around him as the midnight wind played with it. He stared down at the grave, his mouth a hard line of pain, his eyes emotionless emerald gems.

He had spent the past few months stifling her existence, trying to forget just what she had meant to him. He had been trying to forget how she used to reserve that extra special smile just for him and how she would gently stroke his hair, her hand resting on his cheek before her lips fell against his in a kiss that he had spent many nights after dreaming about. As a matter of fact, it had become more of a nightmare than a dream now. That's why he preferred not to sleep many nights, too many memories of her caused from spending every waking moment by her side, totally captivated by the slightest flick of her fingers. He was so tightly wound around her and she in turn was inexplicably in love with him, or so he thought.

He could feel the pain drawing him in tighter, its grasp on him firmer than ever. His hands began to shake and he clenched them tightly trying to stop them. He couldn't help despising her through his love for her for doing this to him. She would have been beside him if she had only listened to him that one time. But, she had always wanted to make the world a better place. She preferred to fight for freedom, justice and equality than she preferred being by his side. Stupid him. He had fallen so hard for her and she hadn't reciprocated his feelings. At least, not as much as he wanted her to.

He had sometimes thought he was just being too jealous, other times he had thought that he was just a useless man. But now, now that she was dead and couldn't lie to him anymore, he didn't know what to think except that he had been a vulnerable man. He had promised himself never to make it happen again. Never again would he be interested in a girl further than her body. He would not admire how smart she was; neither would he treasure her honesty and elegance. He had decided being shallow would steer him clear of all heartbreak. If he fell in love again, and that person broke his heart, he would become even more of a monster than he was already.

Never again would he show that side of him to anyone. Not even his friends. He didn't even have friends anymore, just people who followed his every command. His last friend had disappointed him. That disappointment had quickly been converted into hate. Deep, rooted hate that became more anchored each and every day.

An owl hooted in the distance and the man's head flicked up, drawn out of his thoughts by the eerie sound. The breeze flashed across his cheek, its icy fingers almost slicing his skin. He looked down on his watch. It was almost 12:30. He would be late if he didn't leave now. He had people waiting for him. He flicked his coat behind him as he walked away from the graveside without another look. Even though a final glance at the grave was not cast, the person who the grave belonged to was etched forever on his brain, impossible to erase.

XXX XXX

"Hi! This is Millay!" Millay's voice came cheerfully over the phone. Kallen breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected to get through to her former best friend.

"Millay! It's Kallen! I…" Kallen was interrupted by laughter.

"Gotcha! I'm unavailable at the moment so please leave a message and I'll get back to you!" The line beeped and Kallen hung up the phone, plopping herself down in the chair in the dining room. She stared into the kitchen for a good 5 minutes, waiting. Never before in all her life had Millay missed a call from Kallen and not ring her back in 5 minutes. Millay really wanted nothing to do with her. She had been serious that last time they had seen each other. They really weren't friends anymore.

She slipped her phone into her pocket, the thought sinking in. It was impossible for her to accept that…she and Millay had been BFFs ever since she could remember. It wasn't true…how could Millay not call her back? What had she done to drive her friend so far away from her? Tears sprung to her eyes. Yes, she had known ever since she had walked out of their apartment that they would never have the same relationship they had before. But she had never thought their friendship would become inexistent. Millay hated her. What had she done? Why had she left to stay with Lelouch?

"Damn whore," Lelouch swore as he walked into the dining room. Kallen's heart froze for a second when she saw him. He was wearing old, stained clothes, ready to go to work for the day. He wasn't even looking at her, he was looking down at his phone, pressing a lot of buttons and mumbling to himself. And while he did all this and walked pass her, she couldn't help but think about how sexy he looked. She blushed as the thought became impossible to ignore and she thought that a quick escape, before he noticed she was sitting there, would be best.

She silently pushed herself up from the chair, hoping that he wouldn't turn around and see her. Ever since that night almost two weeks ago after her date with Mr. Kururugi, she hadn't been able to look at Lelouch with a look of indifference. Every time their eyes met, she would see the confidence he had about her begging him to kiss her. The worst part was, she was on the verge of doing just that. His teasing had pushed her over the edge that night and ever since she had been dying for him to kiss her even once. She found herself reminiscing about the last time they had locked lips. It had been filled with such passion that she could feel a slight heat on her lips when she returned to reality. Other nights she would dream that instead of teasing her and making her weakness apparent to her, he had given in to his weakness instead.

"Oh, Bunny. Good morning," he said, looking up from his phone and by pure chance seeing her in the midst of her escape. Kallen grimaced internally.

"Hey, Lu…Lelouch. Good morning to you too," she said, trying to avoid his amethyst eyes. She stood stiffly, waiting for the opportunity to flee.

"So, no good morning or goodbye hug?" He asked.

"Lelouch…" she started.

"After all, you don't know when I'll be coming back today, Kallen. The least you can do is give a friend a little hug before he leaves for work," he said, his innocence so deceitful. Kallen lifted her head, making an attempt to deny him but instead making the mistake of meeting his eyes. They glittered with desire and Kallen feared for her mental state immediately. Was she just imagining things? Or did Lelouch seem to want her more than she wanted him? But if it was that, how was he able to control himself. By just meeting his eyes just now, she found herself crippled to him, wanting him to touch her in a way that wasn't anywhere near friendly. She didn't want him to touch her someplace forbidden, mind you, she just wanted him to touch her in a way that said she meant more than a simple friend to him.

"Umm…sure," she said, trying to suppress the need for his touch, but failing. He smirked and a million thoughts ran through her head with his one action. What was he up to? Was there an ulterior motive for wanting to hug her?

Lelouch glided over to her and with a sly look on his face, he enveloped her in a hug.

Kallen cursed herself as she felt his body press itself firmly against hers, as he seemed to wrap his taller self around her. She gasped slightly and her heart pounded against his chest. Her face was pressed delicately into his chest and she couldn't help but close her eyes and breathe him in. He somehow had taken a simple hug and turned it into something that implied much more than friendship.

Kallen thought she was going to die when he chastely pecked her on the cheek. She shivered from this unexpected contact and she could feel his breath pass softly by her ear as he whispered something to her.

"Beg," he said and she blushed. She pushed him away and turned to face another direction. She didn't want to see his face now, he was probably smirking from satisfaction.

"I'll see you later…Bunny," he said. She nodded her head, still refusing to look at him. He took the moment to silently overlook her body. If only she knew what she was doing to him and the danger that she was in…she'd run away and never come back. He didn't know how long he could hold out until he conquered her lips again, but he was hoping she would crumble first and then let him take advantage after. He turned around and left the house, the only sound indicating his departure being the click of the door as he closed it behind him.

Kallen sighed heavily and sunk to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them and hiding her face. She wasn't sure how much longer she could live like this. She wanted him so badly, yet she had been the one to draw the line that he was refusing to cross. Oh, he was good! But, she was depending on him to break first, then she would gladly comply with his advances.

The house phone rang and she glanced up at it, feeling rather lazy to answer it. The ringing continued for a few more minutes and then died down. Kallen sighed once again and went back to thinking about what to do about her Lelouch problem.

The shrill ringing of the telephone brought her out of her planning session and struck a nerve of irritation in her. She sprung to her feet, grabbed the phone from its cradle and couldn't help the anger in her voice as she greeted the person.

"What?" Kallen growled. The line was quiet for a few seconds. The silence was broken by a stream of curse words littering Kallen's ear and brain.

"You whore! You damn slut! How dare you answer my husband's phone? How dare you live with him? How dare you steal him from me? I'm his wife! He loves me! He doesn't love you! The only reason he's putting up with you is because you're pregnant with his child! If the media gets a hold of this they'll slaughter his family, including his little sister! That's the only reason he's doing this! To keep you quiet! You home-wrecker! I will kill you! You'll pay for what you did! I hate you, you friggin harlot!" C.C. screamed at her. Kallen was shocked. It was the first time she had been called a home-wrecker.

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I want him! I don't want Lelouch! I don't need him!" Kallen screamed back at her as tears came to her eyes.

"Does it really matter now? What's done is done! But you better watch your back, bitch! Because I'm coming for you! And when I find your slutty ass I am going to slice off those huge things of yours that you call breasts that you used to enslave my husband!" C.C. yelled, seemingly possessed.

"Will you just shut up?" Kallen yelled, having had had enough of the jealous wife, but wanting to put her in her place. She could hear C.C.'s visual sneer over the line.

"What? Can't handle the truth? He only had sex with you because I wasn't there! He loves me!"

"When was the last time he told you that?"

"What?"

"You heard me! When was the last time Lelouch Lamperouge told you that he loved you?" Kallen screamed. C.C. fell silent, realization dawning upon her. Kallen snorted with contempt.

"Exactly. You're so useless and stupid. Why would you want to find a man who is done with you? He threw you away like trash yet you're trying to fight your filthy way back into his life. Well, good luck bitch! Because I run this house! Because I'm the one who's going to have his baby! I'm the one he loves!" Kallen screamed and hung up the phone on that note.

As she stared at the phone, breathing heavily and swallowing her tears, she raised a hand to her cheek. What had she just done? She had intended to make C.C. jealous, but she had never intended to say those things. She felt like all she had worked for her whole life had been lost right there. She had willingly downgraded herself. She was also trash now. She had stooped to a level she never thought she would. The doorbell rang and fear immediately replaced her shock. Had C.C. been serious about killing her? She tip-toed over to the front windows and peered through, hoping to get a secret glance at who was outside.

"You bitch!" Shirley yelled as she saw a familiar face flash through the curtains. She had been on her way to work and had decided to make a stop at Lelouch's new place. She had gotten the address from Rolo after barely any hard work and fixed up herself real nice to visit her Lulu. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea why her precious Lulu had moved out, but she had been guessing that he wanted more private time with her, instead of having Rolo interrupt almost any interaction they were having.

Kallen groaned to herself as Shirley began to fling hate-filled words at the door, banging at it every other second, losing her temper in the pristine neighbourhood. People parted their curtains and watched the lady dressed in a super tight leather dress and 6 inch stilettos bang on the door of the neighbourhood's newest member.

Kallen rolled herself into a ball against a wall, praying and hoping that Shirley would give up and go away. After a while, her hopes were settled as with a final threatening sentence, Shirley took her leave.

"Am gonna to kill ya for takin Lulu from me!" Shirley yelled before storming off back to the bus stop. Kallen shook on the floor as tears welled up in her eyes. She would have to leave him. If things continued like this she would either have a miscarriage from stress or be dead if the two girls carried out their death wishes.

A knock came on the door again and Kallen curled tighter into a ball. Was it C.C. this time, ready to hurt the red head? Or was it Shirley, back with an even greater vengeance?

"Kallen? Kallen? I know you're in here!" The voice of Mr. Kururugi floated to her ears. She remained curled tightly in her little ball. She wasn't even interested in a visit from him. As a matter of fact, she had forgotten about him as thoughts of Lelouch had invaded her mind.

The door popped open and Kallen released herself from the ball, looking up to see who had forcibly entered the house. She gasped when she saw it was Mr. Kururugi.

"Mr. Kururugi…how?" Kallen asked, looking up at him from the floor. He held out a hand to her.

"I saw that girl leave. I heard her threatening you," he said. Kallen took his hand and he pulled her up. She looked into his eyes and immediately distrusted him and wondered why she had liked him in the first place. 

"You were…here?" She asked.

"Yes, I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me," he said and smiled, intertwining their fingers. She pulled her hand from his and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him. Why had her view of him changed so suddenly?

"No…I don't want to," she said, taking a few steps back. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Kallen…" He started.

"Who are you, Mr. Kururugi?" She asked. The atmosphere changed drastically as he sighed and swung his hand behind his back.

"Kallen…we are going on this date," he said and pulled out a gun, aiming it at her leg and smiling sadistically, "I like to have fun, so I won't kill you…yet," he said and Kallen's eyes went big and all the fight drained out of her and he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him out of the house.

XXX XXX

Lelouch got off the bus and jogged to the shop, Manuel out in front staring down the road.

"I wouldn't go inside if I were you," Manuel said to Lelouch. Lelouch ignored the big man and stepped inside, his eyes immediately falling on Rivalz, who had his sleeves folded up and his pants splattered with oil as he worked on the engine of a car. His face was one of quiet fury and Lelouch knew something was definitely wrong; Rivalz had always been gentle but firm when dealing with cars and noticeably, he was wearing his good clothes, not his normal mechanic gear. All eyes turned to Lelouch as he entered and all conversations stopped.

"I'd advise you to run…now," someone whispered to Lelouch. Rivalz sensed the arrival of the dark haired man and he looked up, his eyes filled with hate.

"Damn you, Lelouch!" He yelled, throwing down his tools and storming over to a confused Lelouch.

"Are you looking for another fight, Rivalz?" Lelouch asked with a scowl on his face. What was his deal?

"Hell yeah I'm looking for another fight! This is all because of you!" Rivalz yelled as he pointed an accusatory finger at Lelouch.

"You have any idea what's going on?" A tall mechanic asked his short friend.

"Nope, but let's see what'll happen!" The friend responded and the two, with big, bright eyes, focused on the drama unfolding before them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you asshole," Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the angry man. Rivalz fought against the arms that held him back, trying to cover up his sadness with anger. His efforts became weaker and weaker as the sadness won over and he started to shake in the arms of the man restraining him.

"It's all your fault, Lelouch! You caused it! You did it! You ruined everything!" Rivalz said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You're a crazy lunatic! I did nothing!" Lelouch yelled angrily. He didn't like being accused of things he didn't do.

"Yes you did! You stole Kallen and now…now you've stolen Millay! You've taken her from me!" Rivalz yelled. Everyone gasped as the reason behind Rivalz's attack on Lelouch became clearer.

"Did Lelouch sleep with his girlfriend?"Someone asked.

"I don't know, but let's see what'll happen!" The reply came and once again, bright eyes followed the actions of the two men as they tried to deduce what was really going on between them.

"I still don't understand what this idiot is saying. I didn't steal Kallen, she came to me by her own accord," Lelouch snapped, watching Rivalz collapse in the arms of his friend, sorrow pushing tears out of him. It was the second time he had seen Rivalz cry. The first time had been a few months ago at the funeral. And now, this. But what was _this_ exactly?

"You made Millay break up with you, you dog! You stole her heart and now you've stabbed me in mine! I love her! I love her!" Rivalz said and so he continued, an idiot in love. Lelouch didn't speak as he watched his friend crumble before him. This was what love could do…it could make one into a bumbling oaf. What would happen to him in the next few months when Kallen had her baby and they gave it to Nunally? She would leave him…and he would never see him again. He stiffened as everyone tried to help Rivalz. He would have to make her fall for him! He had to! He tightened his fists and fought back the tears. He refused to let this happen to him. Kallen had to fall for him…just as how he had fallen for her.

XXX XXX

Millay lay on her bed, her eyes glazed over as she hugged two picture frames to her chest. Her breathing was steady, but slow. If someone had barged in on her, they would have thought she was dead. That conclusion would have been partially true, because at that moment, Millay wasn't Millay. She wasn't on earth. She was caught up in her memories and her past mistakes and caught up in trying to figure out if breaking up with Rivalz was the right thing to do. It had been impossible for her to lose her friend and watch Rivalz suffer because of her. She had yelled at him countless times in the past two weeks, too stressed out to control herself. And he had just watched her rave and point fingers and call him names. Then, when she was finished, he would wrap her in his arms, tell her he loved her and kiss her gently and lovingly. And then she would cry, because she had been a bitch to him and he was only being sweet to her.

He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to be treated like refuse, like trash! He was above that kind of treatment…she couldn't let him suffer. If she had made him put up with her any longer, she would have a greater weight on her heart right about now. She closed her eyes and suppressed the tears as she tried to convince herself that breaking up with the man she loved was the right decision to make.

**Sorry for putting up this chapter so late, but I had to go to orientation for my new job then I walked all about the town with my friends. ^_^**

**This chapter came out rather nicely on the first try and I think it makes up for my previous chapter. Please tell me all what you think about this dramatic change of events and I know you must all be dying to know what happens to Kallen. But please be patient, I'm working on that now. And I'm aiming for 300 reviews!**

**Thanks to my faithful and ever appreciated reviewers. May God bless you:**

**jeune rye, CelestialTwilight, Kyrios555, BlackRabbits, kou32, LasNoches92girl, nightingale mistress, Atheist 1, Chibi Emo-Chan, thepinkmartini, Synfully, nanoman79 and PikaDigi.**


	16. Kidnapping

**I'm hoping this chapter isn't as much of a disappointment as I think it is. Chapter 17 is currently making great progress, I'll probably finish it tonight, but it probably won't be out for a good week seeing as I tart work next week and I won't have as much free time as usual. But, I'll do my best in updating. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I do own at job! Here comes the dinero! *At least I hope so*  
**

_Chapter 16: Kidnapping_

His hand was tight around her wrist, holding her in an inescapable vice. She bit down on her bottom lip as her feet shuffled along with his - out the door and across the road where he had parked his car. Her thoughts were all jumbled up. She didn't fully understand what was going on, neither could she think of an appropriate way to escape him. She thought about screaming for help, but there was a possibility of him disposing of her and anyone who came to her rescue right on the spot. She gnawed on her lip. She hadn't thought about dying all her life, it had never occurred to her that one day she would lose her life, or that a maniac would take it away from her.

"Get in the car," he ordered, his tone dangerous. He opened the passenger side car door for her and he half-shoved her as she stepped in. He slammed the door behind her and swiftly walked over to the driver's side. Kallen knew she should have flung open the door and run for her life…but all her motor responses had failed her and she couldn't help being trapped in her seat.

Mr. Kururugi slammed his door shut and looked over at her. Kallen's breath stopped in her throat. That look in his eyes was that of a carnal beast that desired flesh…her flesh. Complete fear settled on her as she watched him lean over to her, taking her lips in his.

She was frightened as he pushed his tongue roughly into her mouth, pressing against her lips with such force that she could feel them bruising. One of his hands was pressed against the seat to support his position while the other was on her thigh, his thumb caressing her skin through her jeans. This time, it wasn't turning her on. It was driving a feeling of demise into her. His hand moved from her thigh to her stomach and crawled its way up under her shirt. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the feel of his hands on her bare chest. She whimpered against his lips and he pulled back, a hungry set to his mouth.

"You, Ms. Stadfeld are absolutely delicious," he said, his hand still lingering on her chest. She whimpered again, shivering in her seat. He chuckled in his throat as his hand slowly moved away from her. Kallen felt tears rise to her eyes as she realized what had just happened and what he probably wanted to do with her. She couldn't hold back her tears and they streamed down her face from behind closed eyelids. She felt a hand wipe a tear from her cheek and she drew back, opening her eyes to see Mr. Kururugi licking her salty tear from his finger. He closed his eyes and shivered in delight.

"It seems every part of you is tasty," he said, giving her an evil smile.

"Who…who…who are you?" She managed to ask as he started the engine. He smiled to himself as he pulled out and without looking at her he answered.

"Just call me Suzaku."

XXX XXX

"What the…" Lelouch almost yelled as he walked up the steps to his house. Why the hell was his door open? With narrowed eyes and tightened fists he entered the house. Stealthily he went through and checked every room, ready to fight if he caught any intruders. He relaxed when he didn't come upon anything suspicious. Suddenly he got the feeling that something was missing. His eyes widened and he rushed down the hall to Kallen's room. He flung the door open and searched wildly with his eyes to see if he had missed her.

"Kallen! Kallen!" He shouted. There was no answer. He rushed into the room and whipped the closet door open. Nobody. He got on his hands and knees and peered under the bed. Nobody. In a whirlwind he opened all the drawers and uprooted her things, trying to find any trace of her. Maybe she hadn't left a note in her room, maybe it was in the kitchen. In fear, he ran to the kitchen and searched it in a matter of 2 minutes. Still nothing. He stood still in the middle of the kitchen, his thoughts running all over the place, none of them good.

"Where the hell are you, Kallen?" He grumbled to himself. There was no way she would leave the house and leave the door wide open! She wasn't dumb! The only other thing that came to his mind was…

"Suzaku," he growled. He knew he was jumping to conclusions for Suzaku hadn't made any interference in his life since he had ordered his men to attack them at the grocery store. But he was sure he had a pretty good hunch about where Kallen was.

He didn't even bother changing his dirty clothes, he stormed out of his house, slamming the door behind him and taking off at a run. Maybe he was over-reacting. Maybe Kallen had left to go somewhere and someone had broken in afterward. But, if someone had broken in…why hadn't they stolen anything? And there was no way anyone in their right minds would leave their front door wide open.

Luck was on his side. A bus had just pulled up to the curb. He ran up the steps, fumbled in his pockets for change, exchanged some quarters for a bus token and was allowed a seat on the fairly empty bus. If his memory served him correctly, getting to Millay's apartment wouldn't take too long. He would start small and then go big. Though it was highly unlikely that she was at her ex-best friend's apartment, he wasn't going to leave any stone unturned.

XXX XXX

Rivalz leaned against the hood of his car and looked up at the apartment building. Specifically, he was looking at the window to Millay's room and he was sure that in the past hour that he had spent gazing up at it, she had peeked through almost every ten minutes to see if he was still there. He knew it was stupid to sit outside for so long, but he was trying to gather the right words to say to her and the courage not to cry if she turned him down. So far, he wasn't making any progress.

He shifted his weight to his left foot as he started to consider leaving. If he left then he could go home and get himself in the right frame of mind to confront her…but then again, if he went home, he'd be reminded of how lonely she had left him. He knew that just by staring at her window and being graced with the sight of her face for just a second every few minutes he felt like he still had a connection with her.

Hurried footsteps caught his attention and he lazily glanced to the side to see who else had joined him in the parking lot. He stiffened and he pressed his lips together to form a hard line when he saw the familiar dark haired, amethyst eyed mechanic whiz pass him and toward the building.

"Hey! Lelouch! What the hell are you doing here?" Rivalz asked as he followed the man. Lelouch glanced back at Rivalz and cursed silently.

"That's a question you should be asking yourself," he said, entering the building.

"Hey! I asked you where you're going! You're not going to harass Millay are you? I won't let you!" Rivalz said and grabbed at Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch turned around and shoved Rivalz away from him.

"Does it look like I'm here to play games with you? You piece of…" but Lelouch was interrupted by Rivalz returning his shove.

"Then that's a good thing, because I don't play games with dogs!" Rivalz said. Lelouch chuckled evilly and smirked.

"Haven't you ever heard not to take out your anger on other people, Rivalz? I'm not Millay! I didn't dump your sorry ass!" Lelouch yelled. Rivalz's anger boiled as he swing a fist at Lelouch. It hit him squarely on the cheek and made him stagger a few steps back from surprise. He winced as he gained his footing, ready to beat the sense out of the shorter man. But he was reminded of why he was there and he straightened up and narrowed his eyes at Rivalz.

"I'm not here to exchange punches with you, Rivalz. I'm here for a reason, now please, get out of my way so I can get what I came here for," Lelouch said in a low voice. Rivalz shook his head and crossed his arms, blocking Lelouch's way.

"Hell no," he said, a bit surprised that Lelouch had backed down from a fight.

"Rivalz, get out of my damn way! I'm not here to mess with your friggin woman! I have my own woman and right now I don't know where on this damn planet she is!" Lelouch held, his hold on his emotions slipping through his fingers. He was shaking from all the emotions running up and down his spine. Rivalz dropped his defensive position as Lelouch blurted out the truth.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I can't find Kallen, ok? I came home and she wasn't there and my damn door was practically hanging off its hinges," Lelouch said in an even lower voice. He was exaggerating, but at that moment, that was what his situation seemed like.

"She's…gone?"

"Do I have to speak friggin Japanese to you for you to freakin' understand, Rivalz?" Lelouch cussed, getting annoyed that the man was still in his way. Rivalz opened his mouth to retaliate but quickly changed his mind as worry set in.

"Who took her?"

"I don't know…if she's not here…then the only other person I can think of is…"

"…Suzaku. Damn that mother…"

"Suzaku that dog," Lelouch growled, interrupting his friend. Rivalz stormed up the stairs without any warning and Lelouch, though caught off guard, quickly followed his lead. They came to a stop in front of Millay's door, Rivalz letting loose a barrage of knocks on it.

Millay peered through her window and out into the parking lot, a pang of disappointment hitting her when she realized he wasn't there. Curiosity amounted in her when she realized his car was still there. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the continuous knocking on her door. That was him! He had finally come! She glanced in the mirror, wincing at her red, puffy eyes, but knowing it wouldn't matter to him anyway. She stepped out of her room and walked up to the door, hesitating to answer it. She did want him back, but if they did get back together…how would they work out this time? Maybe it was best to refuse him again. She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her.

She counted to 5 and swung the door open, her eyes falling on Lelouch and Rivalz, their eyes wild and beads of sweat forming on their brows. She was unsure of how to react. There in front of her stood two men: the man that she loved the most and the man that she hated the most. When Lelouch pushed past her and into her apartment she immediately turned around to scold him for entering without permission. Before she could get a word out, Rivalz turned her around and planted a kiss that he had been longing for on her lips. She melted into him, remembering how wonderful it was to be in his arms.

"She's not here!" Lelouch yelled from a room before emerging in the hallway. The distraction broke the two lovers apart.

"Who?" Millay asked quizzically as Rivalz swore out loud. She blinked in shock at his obscenity and jerked her head back to look up at him.

"Ri…valz?" She said his name, knowing that something was definitely wrong. He didn't normally curse. She glanced at a worried looking Lelouch and replayed his statement in her head. She almost fainted as she realized what was going on. Rivalz held her firm as her feet wobbled beneath her.

"We can't find Kallen," Rivalz said softly, pressing her to him. Her eyes widened as tears gathered in them. She blinked as two tears ran down her cheek.

"What…what do you mean you can't…you can't find her?" She asked, raising her hand to wipe away her flimsy tears. She broke free from her boyfriend and with eyebrows set at an angry angle she walked up to Lelouch and poked him in the chest.

"Meaning, I came home, found the door wide open but I couldn't find her," he answered, looking down at the blue eyed best friend.

"Well, did you call her boyfriend?" Millay asked, as she tried to think who else Kallen could be with. Lelouch's throat tightened unpleasantly at the mention of the boyfriend of the girl he was in love with.

"I haven't…I don't know him number. I don't even know his name," Lelouch said. Millay pressed her lips together in thought.

"Damn, Mr. Kurururugi didn't leave any contact number with me either," she said. The atmosphere tensed even more at the mention of the name as Lelouch and Rivalz narrowed their eyes.

"Did you say…" Rivalz started.

"Kururugi?" Lelouch growled. Millay blinked rapidly as goose bumps rose on her arms. The two men in her apartment were emitting a dangerous aura.

"Yes. He sold us this apartment. Remember, Rivalz?" Millay asked, turning to the owner of the name. Rivalz's eyes hardened as he remembered the lean, brunet man who had greeted them as their real estate agent.

"I knew something was wrong with him, that damned gang leader," Rivalz said, guilt sinking in. If he had recognized him then all of this could have been avoided. Damn it! Why hadn't he noticed?

"Suzaku really has Kallen. That dog has Kallen!" Lelouch yelled. He punched the wall, the feeling of pain temporarily lost.

"What's going on here?" Millay asked looking between Rivalz and Lelouch, "gang leader? Mr. Kururugi is a gang leader?"

Lelouch was shaking in anger as he paced the floor, trying to decide what to do, but his thoughts of action were blocked out by thoughts of hatred. How had they arrived at this spot? Once they had been friends, the best of friends. Now they were enemies. Although Lelouch didn't want to admit it, Suzaku was still in his head. They had grown up together and had shared so many moments together that it was like they were forever a part of the other. Lelouch knew that Suzaku knew Kallen meant a lot to him. And he had taken her.

"But why? This is between me and him! Not her! What is he doing to me! Why is he doing this to me?" Lelouch yelled his thoughts out loud as he clutched his head in his hands. Millay pressed herself to Rivalz in fear. Lelouch began to whisper to himself and the two spectators thought that he was going insane.

"Kallen has been kidnapped," Millay whispered trying to convince herself of what the two men were telling her. Rivalz wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a half hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Millay. I'm going to get her back," he whispered, his eyes closed as he made the biggest promise he had ever made.

"No! I'm going to bring her back and I'm going to slice his head off when I find him and mince him into a million pieces!" Lelouch yelled pointing a finger at Rivalz, tears streaming down his face. His control over his emotions had now slipped completely out of his control and he felt like killing someone. His hands itched to wrap themselves around Suzaku's neck and to watch the life drain away from the bastard.

The ringing of a phone broke him out of his hysteria and drew the attention of the two onlookers. Lelouch whipped out his cell phone and without looking at his caller ID, answered it.

"Kallen!" He cried. There was a 5 second pause, enough time to tell Lelouch who had called him.

"Hello Lelouch," a composed voice greeted him.

"You friggin piece of dog shit! Bring her back and fight me! Face me head on you coward!" Lelouch yelled into the phone.

"Now, now Lulu. Don't get so worked up over nothing. How do you know I have your beloved Bunny?" He asked, a low, chuckle in his throat. Lelouch tensed up and silence washed over him as Suzaku spoke her nickname.

"Suzaku…"

"Shush, Lelouch. I do have her and you're not going to get her back. You see…this is revenge…"

"For what…revenge for what?" Lelouch growled.

"Don't act as if you don't know, Lelouch," Suzaku hissed through the phone.

"I'm not acting Suzaku! I don't…"

"Euphie!" Suzaku screamed and hung up the phone. Lelouch lapsed into silence as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"Lelouch…where is she?" Millay asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"That was Suzaku…did he say where she was? Does he want something in return?" Rivalz asked. Lelouch looked at them and blinked as if he didn't understand what they were saying. He shrugged and fought to make his lips move.

"I don't…I don't know."

**What I'm worried about now is my range of expressions. My writing really needs work, my friends. I need to work on how my characters express their emotions, as you can tell by my overuse of the widening of eyes and so forth.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! God bless you all:**

**synaxmacintosh, RiseofaRebellion, thepinkmartini, LasNoches92girl, Recollections of Life, Chibi Emo-Chan, united88, jeune rye, BlackRabbits, DW64, angelicaxp, nightingale mistress, Synfully, Atheist1 and nanoman79!**


	17. Pining

**I think this fic is kinda feeling like the real Code Geass. That wasn't exactly my plan, but I just watched the whole thing recently and got reminded of what really happened. But you'll you see how Suzaku's role is switched with Lelouch's. At least…I think they switched roles. Just tell me what you think after you finish reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I do own the human trafficking ring Kallen's going to be forced into XD. Muahahahaaa!**

_Chapter 17: Pining_

It was hard to believe that a few hours ago she had been worrying about Millay forgiving her. A trivial problem when compared to the predicament she was currently in. Suzaku Kururugi sat in front of her on a stool, staring intensely at her, doing this to make her fear him even more than she did. She was shaking in her seat, her hands thankfully free. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes darted around the room. As long as they didn't meet with Suzaku's eyes then she would be fine.

The room was painted in black, a rather strange colour for a normal person's room…but Suzaku wasn't normal! He was the gang leader of probably the most infamous gang in all of Britannia. There was one word to describe how she felt and it was scared. She was scared because when he had pulled up to the seemingly normal house in a seemingly normal community, they had been greeted by men with guns – huge guns – as soon as they had entered the house. Men who had halos of smoke floating around their heads, men who were staring lustfully at her as she was led by Suzaku to the basement, men who were clearly dangerous and had these guns carelessly slung around their shoulders or hanging from their hands. But now, it was just her and Suzaku, none of his henchmen had been allowed into the room with her and him.

She almost jumped out of her chair when she felt a hand on her arm, running up and down it, sending shivers along her body and causing goose bumps to pop up on her arm. She looked at who was caressing her hand so gently and she met with his emerald eyes. She tried to swallow, but a huge lump had formed in her throat, cutting off some of her oxygen, causing her to take shaky and gasping breaths. Suzaku smiled at her and continued to caress her arm.

While she had been trying to avoid his gaze, Suzaku had silently pulled his stool closer to her. In fact he was so close that he could make out every individual lash on Kallen's eyelids. His touch drifted to her shoulder and then to her neck. He took it in his hand and cocking her head to the side, revealed her slim neck. He pulled his stool even closer, this time so close that his legs trapped Kallen to him. He leaned his head forward and like a vampire, he sunk his teeth into her skin. She winced as he sucked and pulled and nibbled on her neck, creating his mark. He titled her head to the next side, doing the same thing again. She didn't try to shove him away, he had guards right on the outside of the door who would come storming in and shooting if Suzaku so much as snapped his fingers.

"Relax, I'll be gentle…or not," he said, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. She let out a quiet expression of pain as his mouth touched the underside of her chin. He let go of her head and captured her lips with his, biting down on her bottom lip so hard that she tasted blood. He moaned into the kiss as his hands wrapped themselves around the small of her back. He stood up, carrying her with him, her feet barely touching the ground. He let her go and took a step back.

"Strip," he said and pulled his seat back and sat on it, preparing himself for a show. He was dying to see what her body looked like under her clothes. Her baby bump was no big deal, if anything, it made her all the more desirable. Kallen blinked and widened her eyes in confusion.

"Wha…what?" She asked.

"I said, strip," Suzaku said, impatient as he eyed her. She jumped at the tone of his voice and quickly tugged her blouse over head, watching it flutter to the ground. She clutched her body as tears formed in her eyes.

'Do it, Kallen! Do it! Do it or die!' She thought pushing herself. Her hands fell to her side and she lifted her hand, gaining a strong posture. She'd rather die than willingly let someone defile her. Suzaku felt the change in her emotions, her defiance hanging heavily in the atmosphere. He flew from his seat, pushing it violently to the ground in the process. He noticed that she flinched only a little, almost unnoticeable. Wasn't she afraid of him? Then he would give her a reason to fear him! In two quick strides he was in front of her. He grabbed her bra and with the flick of his wrist snapped it from her body.

"No!" Kallen screamed and punched him in the face with one hand while trying to cover herself with the other. Suzaku was stunned for a second that her punch could actually make him take a step back. Exactly how tough was this girl? He growled, clenched his hand into a fist and swung it at her.

The guards heard a woman's scream and then the chair connecting with the wall. There was a lot of sounds of furniture scraping on the floor, more screaming and sobbing from the red headed woman and then the creaking of the springs in the mattress. They grinned to each other. Their leader had sure shown her. She would probably be unable to walk for the next week, not that it mattered when Suzaku was planning for her execution along with his former best friend, Lelouch.

The door was flung open and the two men standing guard jumped and aimed their guns at the person exiting. Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he looked between his two men. The men immediately lowered their guns and started babbling their apologies.

"We're sorry, sir," they said and bowed their heads in respect to their leader. With their heads bowed, their eyes were widened in shock. Why had he emerged from the room so soon? Normally, he would relish in the weaknesses of his female victims and he wouldn't stop until they bled on the floor and screamed for God to take them away. But this girl…what had happened to this girl? And why had he exited clutching his stomach? Was there something wrong?

How dare you point your guns at me? I'll teach you a lesson," Suzaku said.

"Sir…" one of them spoke as he lifted his head to plead with the brunet. He was met with a shot between the eyes. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed with much dramatic effect to the floor, his body writhing for a few seconds before it stiffened. The other didn't dare to look up as he saw his dearly beloved friend lifeless on the floor. If his leader was merciful, he would kill him too. After all, without his friend, he had no one else to share his life with.

Suzaku pocketed his gun and grinned sadistically at the dead man at his feet. He glanced at the other who still had his head down and decided to spare him. He didn't feel like fetching anyone to dispose of the body.

"Get rid of him. You know the drill, no cemeteries," Suzaku said and walked off. The man waited until Suzaku had left before he fell to his knees and allowed his tears to flow freely. How could he simply toss him away? Why couldn't he get a proper burial, like all normal human beings? But they weren't normal. A lot of them had joined the gang of their own will, but the majority, much like himself and his now dead friend, Tamaki, they had been forced. Their wills had been taken away from them and slowly they had found themselves enjoying the lifestyle, turning into the monster their boss was. But it was moments like these that brought out the humanity that had evaded them ever so much since recently.

Kallen lay down on the bed, her blouse clutched to her naked chest, her pants halfway down her legs. She was crying, albeit silently. She had fought him off as best as possible. She would keep her dignity to the very end. He hadn't done a thing to her, he had only managed to strike her a time or two, an explanation to the blood on her bottom lip and the red marks due to turn black and blue with time on her hands and all over her body. She had protected her baby as much as possible and she wanted to cry her eyes out, because she wasn't sure if her protection had been enough. She curled herself into a ball, tears forming in her eyes as she admitted a few things to herself.

She missed Millay and wished that she hadn't broken her best friend's heart so often, but she also knew that she had broken her friend's heart…because she wanted to save hers. It was a rather selfish reason, but at first she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to avoid him almost as much as she wanted to be in his presence, a contradictory feeling that led her to live with him…twice. She had somehow fallen in love with Lelouch. Whether it was how stunning he looked, or maybe it was how he gently touched her during their one night stand, or maybe it was how he had opened up to her since recently and shown her a side of him that was…decent and charming and even a little goofy. Or maybe, even though this would be extremely wrong in so many ways, maybe it was because of the persona he had adapted. The persona that had become a huge part of him as he continued to use it. Maybe she had fallen for him simply because he was the last person on Earth she had dreamed of falling for.

She touched her stomach and regretted being so stubborn and not asking Lelouch to kiss her, because, now that she had admitted it to herself, admitted that she was in love with him, she realized that she needed him. She needed him to save her right now. She needed him to hold her and carry her to safety. She needed him because she had never felt this way toward any other man. She blinked back the tears, deciding that crying herself to sleep wasn't the best thing to do. She had to be like Millay. She needed to be strong. She clutched at the top of her jeans and managed to pull them back up. She slipped into her blouse and realized that when Suzaku had angrily stormed out, he had left the door wide open and now, a man was sprawled over another man on the ground.

She tentatively eased herself from the bed and with small steps, walked over to them. If she could just…

"Stop right there. You think just because I'm mourning a fallen comrade that I would let you escape? You're our prisoner…and I have a job to do," the crying man said. With a final sob he rose to his feet, his head slightly bowed as his hair drooped in his face. He reached for his gun that was hanging from his shoulder and aimed it at her as he flashed his head back and revealed red eyes to the red head. She took an obvious breath, but held her ground. She was going to die anyway. Suzaku was bound to return with a vengeance. After all, he hadn't gotten what he so wanted from her. So, why not choose when to die instead of being at the mercies of others?

"Tell me, do you also wish to choose when you die?" She asked in a soft voice. She could see his gun hand quiver. His eyes revealed to her that in his head, a million thoughts were running through his mind. He glanced down at his friend and with a sigh lowered his hand.

"Yes," he simply answered and Kallen knew she had found an ally in him.

XXX XXX

Suzaku tried his best not to storm through the hallways of the house, obvious anger set in his brow. She had refused…multiple times. No matter how hard he tried to touch her where he desperately wanted to, she would fight him off. He had backed off after her face was replaced with someone he would never hurt. And he had left her there, not knowing what he was to do with her or matter of factly, what he was going to do with himself. It was her fighting nature that reminded him of her. It was strange how a little thing could bring back memories. He had never dared force himself upon her. It wasn't just because he could be beheaded because of such a vile action; it was because he respected her. But, that was a long time ago, and now he found that he couldn't respect anyone. He had lost that side of him when he had lost her.

He quickly whisked past his lackeys and went into his designated office, closing the door behind him, knowing that no one would disturb him unless they wished to die. He collapsed in his couch and, like many times before, stared up at his ceiling and wondered if becoming their leader was the best path to go down. He had accomplished the feat in a matter of weeks, being superior in thought and strength to all the gang members and their various leaders. It was exactly this reason of having more than one leader as to why Suzaku conquered them so quickly. United – they would have stood firm, but being divided- they fell. And now, he had them all in just the right place, a comfortable spot indeed.

He sighed and his shoulders slumped as he gained a look of pure innocence on his face. Recently, he had allowed this side of him to surface hoping that maybe he would finally get over her death. She always liked him when he was gentle and kind, and so he would forever reserve that side of him specifically for her.

"Euphie…I miss you…won't you come back to me…even if it's just for a day. I never got to say a proper goodbye," he whispered to the empty space around him. Though he had tried not to love her more than she loved him, he had failed. He had allowed her to capture and rule his heart and now he was paying the price – perpetual loyalty to a dead person. It frightened him yet satisfied him at the same time.

XXX XXX

Lelouch couldn't help the shaking that had enveloped him ever since Suzaku had called him and told him that he had taken Kallen bondage. What had gotten him confused was Suzaku shouting his dead sister's name. What did Euphie have to do with all of this? Lelouch had never been close to her. He hadn't even involved himself in Suzaku's and Euphemia's relationship. As he thought about it, he clenched his trembling fist. That was when they had turned enemies, hating each other and always on the look-out for threats. Euphemia's death had coincided with Lelouch's marriage problems and that bastard had slept with his then wife to ease his pain of no longer having his lover by his side. He had backstabbed Lelouch by stealing his love from him. Lelouch managed to smirk though he was trembling. His love? C.C. had sure seemed like the love of his life back then. They had somehow found a way to be different yet to agree most times. He had never thought that the reason they had "fallen in love" would be the reason they split.

He leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes and trying to figure out how to rescue Kallen. He knew exactly where Suzaku would bring her, he knew Suzaku too well to not be able to read his moves. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. He could come up with nothing, too many thoughts were running through his head. Thoughts of the past, thoughts of the present, thoughts of the future…and thoughts of Kallen.

He smiled as he imagined her in the room, running from him as he splashed water on her. Maybe he should thank Suzaku for removing the likes of C.C. from his life and for removing the blindness of love that so many people had experienced and for allowing him to see true love, finally. He frowned, an ugly angle of his face as he tried to imagine not seeing her again. It didn't matter if she didn't love him now, he would spend his whole life trying to win her over, because if he didn't have her…then he would spend the rest of his life going through the years without really noticing it, without really living, he would just be waiting for his death. His existence would be a blur.

"I'm sorry," Millay whispered to Rivalz as she leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"I don't care, I'm just glad we're here now," he said and kissed her below the ear. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had been wrong…about a guy. That was something she had never experienced before Rivalz.

"Stop," she said, squirming playfully in his lap. He laughed and grabbed her firmly so that her back could rest against his chest for as long as he was with her.

"I wish you'd be the one to stop, Millay. I'm a guy after all," he murmured to her, blushing as he tried to look away from her. She smiled and blushed also, her gaze falling on Lelouch who was sitting in the couch in his house. The three of them had tracked it back to his house for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because Millay had realized that the man she once hated with so much passion actually thought of Kallen as something more than huge breasts. She didn't approve of him…but his reactions to finding out that a gang leader had her best friend spoke volumes about him. It made her actually want to give him a chance to prove himself worthy of Kallen.

"Rivalz…what are we going to do?" She whispered. He jerked his head in her direction and followed her eyes to look at Lelouch. His playful expression darkened as he looked at his friend. He had come back to his house because he knew Lelouch probably wanted to feel as close to his missing love as possible. It was strange what love was able to do to a man.

"I don't know…but hopefully, Lelouch will figure something out. He and Suzaku used to be friends…but…something happened that none of them can forgive the other for it seems," Rivalz whispered back, making himself extra comfortable against his girlfriend.

Lelouch knew he was on the verge of tears, but really…what could he do? He hadn't been able to stop Suzaku before…how could this time be any different? Lelouch took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, trying to clear his mind and come to a conclusion. Should he go to the cops? Should he go in alone? Should he bring Rivalz? How long would it take to get to her? What were his plans for Kallen? Lelouch didn't want to think about that. He knew he had to act fast. Suzaku's hatred of him would lead to dire consequences for Kallen. He wouldn't be responsible for her unhappiness…or even worse…her death. He needed to save her!

XXX XXX

"You bitch!"

"You slut!"

"You homewrecker!"

"You dried up piece of shit!"

"I'll kill you!" C.C. yelled as she tried to stomp into the room. Ohgi held her back by grabbing one of her arms. She spun around to face him, murder in her eyes.

"Lemme through! I know that thang you got propped up on ya bed!" Shirley yelled pointing at Kallen and fighting to get past the guard.

"I can't allow any of you to enter. Strict orders from Suzaku," Oghi answered, emotionless.

Kallen breathed a sigh of relief as Oghi held back the two women who would surely end her life. She smiled on the inside. Oghi had proved to definitely be her friend in the hours she had been imprisoned in the house. She could hear the two ladies bickering with her guard and she drew her knees up to her chest, trying to block it out.

"You think you're safe here? If you do then you've got a huge surprise coming your way! Suaku's not going to go easy on you! Especially because of what happened today! He's going to kill you! He's going to do that for me!" She could hear C.C. yell, the evidence of tears slipping down her face obvious in her voice. Kallen couldn't help but think how strange it was that the two women out for her head were clinging so tightly to a man who in turn thought of them as useless. Did Lelouch think of her like that? Did he think of her as just something he would throw away with time? She doubted it. She had caught some of the looks he had cast on her, most times he had been surprised that he had been caught staring and had quickly averted his eyes in a suave manner. But she had thought every time that he was looking at her differently. She wanted to smack herself. She was becoming like Shirley and C.C. She was clinging to a man, a man that would probably discard her one day for another.

"What are you two doing here?" Suzaku's voice sounded strongly from the door. Kallen's head shot up and she tried to hide the fearful expression she had on her face. He was back, what was he going to do to her now? The bickering of the two women vanished at the sound of his voice and they slowly stepped away from Oghi.

"Su…Suzaku…are you going to…" C.C. started off tentatively.

"Kill her," Shirley said, looking him straight in the eye, trying not to show her fear. After all, she prided herself on not being afraid of any man. She had told herself that she had been through too many beatings and verbal assaults to hold fear for any of them. But she had bled crimson from Suzaku before, a deep red colour that had soaked through to the mattress and had caused her to scream in searing pain as he effortlessly and maliciously stared down at her, a smile on his face. He was the only man she was truly afraid of because she knew he was the only one that knew how to hurt her.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He yelled, "Oghi, take them to my room," he added as he turned to the guard. Oghi nodded obediently and cast a secret glance at Kallen. He had just met her, but he couldn't help the instinct he had developed so quickly to protect her.

Oghi grabbed the two women by their upper arms and managed to pull them to Suzaku's room through all of the words they keep throwing at him, at Kallen and at themselves. He locked the door behind them and was actually glad that Suzaku would straighten them out when he was finished with Kallen. He winced as he thought of what his boss was probably doing to the young girl and he clenched his fist as a battle of conflicting thoughts began in his head. He wanted to burst into the room and shower Suzaku with the bullets in his gun, yet he knew the consequence of that…death. Was he really ready to join the ranks of Tamaki? The man who he had simply throw away, his life-long friend, his only confidant. He felt the prelude to tears, a burning in his eyes. He closed them, clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to hold them back.

Suzaku closed the door behind him, locking it with his key. Kallen's heart was pounding so fast that she couldn't hear anything else. She watched his back as he pocketed the key and very slowly, turned around to look at her. He stood in the same spot and stared at her, his eyes glazed over. Kallen's eyes darted all over the room as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I know what to do with you now," he said, taking long strides so as to join her on the bed. She stiffened as he sat on the edge.

"Wha…what is it?" She asked timidly. Did she really want to know?

"I've decided that I won't make Lelouch watch you suffer," he said and reached out to grasp her chin. He lifted her head so that he could look at her face. What would he do now? His animal was screaming for her. He felt as if he would die if he didn't take her right then. But he knew he couldn't, not after what had happened earlier. Her resistance was applaudable he had to admit. She remained silent as she dropped her eyes from his. He smirked.

"That wouldn't be enough for my vengeful spirit. I want to make Lelouch suffer, yes…but I want him to be tortured for the rest of his life, not just for a few moments," he continued. He had originally planned to take Kallen away from Lelouch and then take Lelouch from the world and make him watch Suzaku violate his lover. Then he had planned to kill Kallen and then torture Lelouch slowly to death. But if he followed that plan, Lelouch would gladly accept his death, Suzaku didn't want that. He wanted more pain, more agony, he wanted Lelouch to feel what he was feeling. The feeling that Lelouch could have prevented if he had truly been Suzaku's friend.

"Is that why you tricked me…and captured me? To get back at Lelouch?" She asked softly, trying to accept her unknown fate. She didn't know what it would be, but she knew it wouldn't be fun. Suzaku scoffed.

"Does it really matter?" He asked.

"I guess it doesn't," Kallen murmured, closing her eyes.

'Please Lelouch! Do something! I need you! Please!' She begged internally.

"I have a friend who is the ring leader of a human trafficking chain. He's going to be in town in 2 days. You're going with him. Now you know your fate," he said, not a flicker of emotion in his face, neither were they interlaced in his words. Kallen's heart stopped pounding and she jerked her head from his hands. She was going to be…

"What? What do you mean by human trafficking?" She screamed at him. He stood up from the bed and stared down at her. She flew up after him grabbing his hand and trying to force him to explain. No, it was impossible. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her! She never idled along the street! She never got into stranger's cars! She never encouraged conversation with strange people! This couldn't be happening to her! He was just playing mind games! No! No! NO!

"I mean exactly what I said, Kallen," he said, spitting on her name, "you're going to disappear off the face of this earth. You're going to be in stranger's beds for the rest of your life. You will bleed tears and cry blood! You will wish for death but it will not reach you! You will never be rescued! You will never see Lelouch again and neither will he ever see your face again!" He yelled, watching her cower as his words slapped her across her face. She opened her mouth to say something, nothing coming out for a few seconds. Then her body shook and her eyes became glassy. Her knees wobbled below her and her hold on him became a way to hold up herself instead of a way of restraining him.

Suzaku watched as the tears fell down her face and her body wracked with sobs. Was it wrong that he felt no remorse in selling her? He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. She was vulnerable now, now was the perfect time to take her. He bent his head, leaning his forehead against hers, watching the tears flow from her wide, terrified eyes. He always won, no matter what. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

'Oh sweet, sweet, Kallen. I have wanted to taste you, ever since I met you and I must take this chance before I send you away,' he thought to himself as he trapped her below him on the bed. She wasn't fighting back, it seemed she had sent herself into another world. He licked the side of her neck and whispered against her ear.

"I will make you beg…"

**OK! OK! I know you all must be fuming right about now! But don't worry, Lelouch will save Kallen! And that will be in the next chapter! And yes, I did mean bleed tears and cry blood. I thought this chapter was awesome! Please tell me what you really think.**

**Thanks goes out to my lovely reviewers who are taking me to 300 reviews! GOD BLESS!:**

**Leeko, LasNoches92girl, LelouchtheGreat, CelestialTwilight, DW64, nightingale mistress, cosaque, kalulu, thepinkmartini, Chibi Emo-Chan, RiseofaRebellion, angelicaxp, Atheist1, Synfully, nanoman79 and megora!**


	18. Charging

**After re-writing the beginning of this chapter a million times, I finally got it done! Now, I can only hope this chappie is satisfactory as I know it's not one of my best. However, it isn't half bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I do own a Muse Bunny account and I'm having fun there!**

_Chapter 18: Charging_

From every angle, guns were pressed stiffly into Lelouch's body. He tried not to move, a specific gun squashed against a certain body part. His heartbeat wasn't off the charts as one would expect, neither were his eyes darting nervously all over the place. He held no fear of being shot, because that wasn't what mattered to him at that moment. He gritted his teeth as the image of the object of his rescue was displayed crystal clear in his mind. He only felt fear for her, fear that she was somehow hurt…because of him.

"Lelouch." The voice belonged to Suzaku and Lelouch couldn't tell whether the gang leader was asking or a question, or using the friendly tone he had seemingly discarded all those months ago with the death of Euphie.

"Which other friggin' idiot do you think would charge in here without help?" Lelouch answered, his eyes fixed on Suzaku's newly emerged figure. Suzaku cocked his head to the side as he took a few seconds to examine the dark haired man who had once been his best friend. Suddenly, the brunet laughed and shook his head slightly. Lelouch's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to quell the desire of lunging for Suzaku's throat and strangling him until he met death. But that wasn't a smart thought; the guns pushed to his body would finish him before he could even get a finger on Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi - his onetime best friend who in the end turned around and took the most painful revenge, for which reason Lelouch was unsure of. If it was indeed Euphie…

"That's a good question. Lower your weapons men, allow me and Lelouch to have one more day of friendship," Suzaku said. The men reacted quickly, pulling their guns away and stepping back from Lelouch. However, not even for a second did their eyes leave the mechanic. They watched his every movement. If his eyebrows twitched to show a different emotion and if his eyes became flooded with death wishes, they would know then to react…and they would react effectively.

"I think you're being a delusional asshole," Lelouch said, his relaxed body language a contradiction to what was going on behind his eyes. Suzaku had attacked them, deceived her and finally taken her away. He still knew how to irk Lelouch, he still knew how to damage the dark haired man.

"Follow me…and then you can make your judgment," Suzaku said and turned his back on Lelouch. The fingers of the gang members brushed against their triggers, ready to fire if Lelouch decided to attack their boss…their boss who had just foolishly turned his back on an enemy. Suzaku sauntered down the fairly dark corridor, the lights off, for effect was what Lelouch was thinking as he soundlessly followed behind.

Guards were posted at every corner and they were the ones who acted as cameras in the house. Among all of them, they missed nothing and no one. Lelouch couldn't help being impressed at how quickly Suzaku had gained their trust and loyalty and how single handedly, his former best friend managed to keep them all in check.

Suzaku was strangely glad on the inside. He had called to Euphie only a few minutes before Lelouch arrived, and he was thriving on the high he got whenever he talked to her in his office. She was no longer a real human being, but he knew he could bring her back to life through his mind for at least 10 minutes out of every day. His talk with Euphie had made him yearn for the past when he and Lelouch had been closer than blood brothers could ever be, back to the days when Lelouch had been compassionate and understanding…morals he had seemingly discarded when Euphie had died. Not once had Lelouch mourned with him, not once had his "best friend" tried to comfort him. He was too caught up with C.C. to even acknowledge the pain he, Suzaku, was going through. After that, things had gone downhill for both of them. C.C. had been the one to offer comfort to Suzaku, and he had gladly accepted. A decision that had thrown him and Lelouch apart and had made them enemies. Oh how he longed for the old days.

Lelouch knew before they stopped in front of the door which room Kallen was in. There was just something about the man who stood guard at the inconspicuous door that triggered the thought that she was behind it. Suddenly, he was eager. He was eager to hold her and kiss her and God forbid, to truly love her. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't force her into another erotic journey, no matter how much he wanted to. He was nervous too, anxious also. But most of all he was hoping, hoping that she was completely intact, hoping that Suzaku has not done anything dirty to her. Somehow, as Suzaku greeted the man who stood guard, Lelouch knew his hopes would be let down, he knew that Suzaku had soiled her…someway, somehow.

"She has been quiet all day, boss," the man, addressed as Oghi said to the brunet gang leader. Suzaku smiled, throwing Oghi off his mental balance. Was…was something wrong?

"Good," Suzaku said and turned to smile at Lelouch. It was a happy smile, masking the true monstrosity he hid in himself. Cold shivers ran down Lelouch's spine and he was afraid of Suzaku. For the first time in his life he was truly afraid of Suzaku.

"What's the catch?" Lelouch asked as Oghi twisted the knob and started to open the door.

"There is no catch, all of this is just a plot to torture you, Lelouch. When you see Kallen for the last time today, you'll forever be haunted with her memory for as long as I allow you to live," Suzaku whispered darkly, his true intentions shining brightly in his eyes. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and tried his best to match the evil intensity emanating from Suzaku…but it was impossible, Suzaku had elevated himself to a level that was beyond any Lelouch had ever seen. And as Lelouch entered the room, he knew that Suzaku was close to invincible, he knew that the emotions the brunet had inside him were what drove him and would forever lead him in his deeds.

The door closed behind Lelouch and he let out a breath, thankful that at least he was allowed alone with her…if only he could see her. He glanced around the room, wondering if Suzaku had tricked him into entering and had so easily imprisoned him when he saw a bed and on that bed a covered, unmoving lump. He swallowed with difficulty and with the stealth of a cat strode over to the bed, bent over and gently touched whatever it was under the sheet. It jumped and then stiffened.

"Please, no…please…no," a voice came out, it belonged to Kallen and she was pleading.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said, his voice catching in his throat as salty tears formed in his eyes. He grabbed the sheet and flung it off her. She rolled herself into the fetus position and immediately began crying. Why was he here? Hadn't he gotten what he already wanted from her?

"Leave me alone…please," her voice shook as she refused to meet the eyes of the man in the room. Lelouch's lips trembled as he sat down on the bed and gently slipped Kallen's sleeve up onto her shoulder.

"Kallen, it's not Suzaku…" he said. Before he could finish his sentence, Kallen flew up to envelope him in a hug, the voice finally registering in her head. She held him tightly, afraid that she was just hallucinating and he wasn't real. She inhaled his scent, indescribably grateful for it. Her body was plagued with sobs as she broke against him, all her layers peeled away to reveal the most vulnerable part of her. Her pain and hurt lived in her aura and tears fell down Lelouch's face as his aura became intertwined with hers. He could somehow feel a portion of what she was feeling and he wanted to whisk her away from the house, holding her protectively in his arms as he carried her off and claimed her as…claimed her as…

"Kallen, my Kallen. My beautiful, beautiful, Kallen," he said, pressing his lips to the side of her neck, surprised at the tremor that went through her body at the intimate contact.

"Le…le…Lulu," she managed to say as she half gasped, half cried. Her fingers gripped his shirt and she buried her head into his neck, wishing he could save her.

"I'm here for you…I'm here to get you…I'm gonna take you away…you're going to be fine…I'm here now," he whispered empty hopes to her as he pulled away from her and pecked her on the neck and on the cheek.

"Kiss me please," she said and her eyes fell to the ground. So, he had finally won, she had begged him to kiss her. Lelouch stopped when she said this and his eyes roamed her face, her beautiful face that was puffy from crying so often. He held onto the anger that was threatening to explode in him and he pulled her to him once more, whispering something against her lips before he kissed her.

"No…I beg you…kiss me," he whispered. Their lips locked and it seemed so unreal because for a second, Kallen thought she was hearing voices, voices telling her how much he loved her. Then she realized it was just Lelouch's voice telling her this, comforting her, reaching out to her, confirming her thoughts yet proving her wrong after all. He did love her and he would forever love her. He wouldn't discard her; he would never tire of her kisses. And she kissed him harder, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to satisfy the heat that had started to burn within her.

Lelouch felt like he was floating lightly down from the sky as he heard Kallen whisper that she too loved him into his ears and that she wanted to be with him, she wanted to escape. The strange part was that, her lips had not moved from his and her voice that resonated in his head was so inexplicably real. He felt the passion in the air rise about them and he felt the shift in moods when she kissed him harder. He had promised himself before entering that he would not let this happen…not again.

They fell onto the bed in a tumble and in a mess of limbs as they kissed each other with such unmatched desire. Kallen moaned as Lelouch kissed her neck and Lelouch breathed out huskily as Kallen nibbled on his ear. Hands were on bare flesh and they were suddenly so hot, it was as if they had been dropped into the depths of a blazing fire.

Lelouch closed his eyes and broke away from her to rest his head on her stomach. Was his baby still in there? Or had Suzaku hurt it in any way? He breathed out, he did care, but getting upset when Kallen was running her fingers through his hair was not going to help. And the fire was out, just like that, a mild heat lingering within them. Lelouch was satisfied and shocked at the same time. It had been the first time he had truly accomplished anything without resorting to sex. Just knowing that there was love between them had calmed him. In the midst of all the ruthlessness of Suzaku, Lelouch found himself…happy.

"I'm sorry," he said, his head still propped up against her slightly bulging stomach. He placed a hand on it and rubbed it in small circles.

"You should be," she answered and he winced because he could hear the sharpness in her voice. Why had he thought that she wouldn't blame him for everything? Why had he thought that she would say, 'you had nothing to do with this' when clearly, he had everything to do with it.

"I'll…I'll fix it," he said in a voice that did not belong to him.

"You can't fix it…you should have prevented it…" she said and rolled over to the side, ashamed that she had made it seem as if he was faultless and allowing him the chance of loving her. She did love him…but she also could not help partly hating him for putting her in the situation she was now in.

"I will, you'll see. You won't be spending another hour in this house. I'll make sure of it!" Lelouch said, sitting up and looking at her. He didn't despise her choice to blame him; she was doing the right thing. Now it was time for him to do the right thing.

"Lelou…Lulu…I may never see you again after this. Can't we…can't we just…" and she stopped because she couldn't bring herself to suggest that he simply leave her and go with the flow of things. She knew he wanted to help and she forgave him on that account. But there was no way he alone could rise against Suzaku. There was no way he alone could defeat an entire gang led by someone so coldbloodezdd. Chills ran down her spine as she remembered him poised above her a few days ago. That was all she could remember…she had not been in her body at the moment that he had chosen to take advantage of her…she didn't know what he had done. She, however, remembered him cursing as he stood by her bed, his clothes ruffled, sweat collected over his brow. Had he gone through with it? She shivered again and felt the need to hug herself tightly, she didn't want to know.

She ran a hand over her stomach and pressed her eyes shut as she felt them burn – a prelude to crying. If she hadn't lost her baby now, then she surely would when she got sold. Sold as a piece of clothing, sold like an animal, sold just like a slave. But that was what she was to become – a slave – to not only one man, but to many men, men who she knew would not have mercy on her. Men that would tear her apart whether physically, emotionally or mentally.

Lelouch climbed off of the bed, feeling her lose all hope and watching her shrink into the bed as fear grasped her tightly in its hold. His hand tightened into a strong fist, his knuckles going white as all the anger he had been feeling for the past 6 months blazed in him and all the pain he had been in for his whole life fueled the fire.

"That guard…is he your friend?" He asked, looking away from her. If he looked at her now, he would lose all his anger and he would want to kiss her once more and then another time after that. She glanced up at him answering in a small confused voice.

"Ye…yes," she slightly stammered. How did he know that? Had he spoken to Oghi before he had entered?

"Good. I will be back, and when I come back, the two of us will leave this damn prison together!" He yelled and turned sharply to storm out the door.

"Eh?" Was all Oghi could say as Lelouch exited the room and in a swift movement grabbed the collar of the guard and shoved him against the wall with such ferocity that left him unusually speechless.

"You take care of her until I come back, you hear me?" Lelouch asked in a low voice, the danger heard in his undertone. Oghi nodded, a fear that he had never known spreading through him. Not even Suzaku had made him feel this scared. Lelouch let go of the guard and with his eyes hardened and his eyebrows set at a dangerous angle, the aura he was emitting was one of sheer death. Just his posture was a symbol of just what was going to happen when he walked off and found Suzaku.

'Things will not end well,' Oghi thought as he watched the dark haired man's long strides down the corridor. He was going in the direction of Suzaku's office. How did he know that was where their boss was? Or was he making a lucky guess? Or what if he was unknowingly walking into the lion's den? He shivered, not wanting to be around when the feud between the two men was being settled. He opened the door, slipping inside the room without any noise.

"Kallen, we have to go," he said hurriedly. Kallen sat up in her bed and stared at Oghi with wide eyes.

"Oghi…" she said.

"Trust me," he interrupted her. She closed her mouth, swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded her head. What had caused the sudden change in him? He had talked about escaping with her so often…but those thoughts had been more of a daydream than an actual plan.

"But what if we both get killed?" She asked rising from the bed. Oghi gulped. He hadn't thought of that, he was just following the voice in his head that had told him to run away and run fast.

XXX XXX

Lelouch didn't knock, there was no need to knock on his sister's door. Well…his deceased sister's door. Suzaku jumped off of the sofa and fired a warning shot. It missed Lelouch by a few inches, yet, Lelouch had not blinked. He at that moment was oblivious to anything and anyone other than Suzaku who had dropped the gun to his side, a friendly smile on his face. Lelouch strode further into the room all the time never taking his eyes from Suzaku and the gun.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said and Lelouch pressed his lips together as a small tear ripped in his heart. Suzaku wasn't being the Suzaku he had grown into, he was being Lelouch's best friend at that moment.

"Stop it, Suzaku," Lelouch said, stopping a few feet in front of the gang leader.

"Stop what, Lelouch?" The brunet enquired, the shift in his personality felt immediately. Lelouch would have been afraid if he had not been so damn angry.

"Stop this bullshit, Suzaku! You're not going to take her away from me! I refuse to let you do it!" Lelouch shouted. With a flick of his wrist, Suzaku threw his gun to the side. It slid on the ground, colliding with a wall before it came to a stop.

"Now you put up a fight," Suzaku murmured, his eyes downcast, his mouth set at an ugly angle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lelouch asked, his limbs ready to tackle Suzaku.

"Isn't it obvious who I'm talking about? You of all people should know who meant the most to me!" Suzaku yelled. With a single bound, he had launched himself over the couch and had body slammed Lelouch. They hit the floor – hard.

For a second, Lelouch's vision swam, but he shook it off as he remembered what exactly they were fighting for. He felt a swift kick to his side and he rolled away from his attacker, jumping to his feet when he had put a little distance between them. He was met almost immediately with a fist to the jaw that made him put a foot behind him to brace himself. Suzaku would not let up, he would not allow Lelouch a chance to gather his senses and put up a good fight. Lelouch did his best at blocking the oncoming attacks, the pain impossible to ignore whenever Suzaku planted a good kick or punch on him. Suzaku had always been good at fighting, he had been the one who had taught Lelouch self defense while they were still infants in the courts of the royalties. Lelouch knew that in this case the student would not surpass the master, but…somehow he had to make a breakthrough.

"If this is about Euphie then you have no reason to fight!" Lelouch yelled, blocking an almost uppercut.

"I have all the reason in this world to fight, Lelouch! All the reason in this world!" Suzaku said and did a spin kick that landed Lelouch against a wall, knocking the breath out of him in the process.

"She's dead, Suzaku! Accept that!" Lelouch yelled as blood dripped from his face and onto his collar. He tried to stand up, but pain shot up through him and he winced as he pressed his back to the wall for support. Damn! Not even 5 minutes into the fight and he was hurt! No! This wasn't going to set him back!

"Why didn't you do something?" Suzaku yelled at Lelouch, tears forming in his eyes as he stood his ground. Lelouch glanced up at the brunet, shock spread all across his face.

"What could I have done, Suzaku?" Lelouch questioned him.

"Comforted me," Suzaku said and his shoulders started shaking as slowly, his cheeks became flooded with tears.

"Suza…" Lelouch started as he felt the need to hug his brother, because he had always thought of Suzaku as his brother, until they had declared themselves enemies.

"You didn't care, Lelouch! What a best friend you turned out to be! Euphie died and you let me suffer it all by myself! You weren't even at the funeral with me…you didn't even tell me that you were sorry once," Suzaku said, the tears flowing down his cheeks much like a little child. He had hated when everyone had been coming around, telling him they were sorry for this loss. He didn't want strange people trying to comfort him with empty words. He had needed his best friend then, and Lelouch had let him down.

"How can you be so selfish? I couldn't help you with that, Suzaku! Not when my marriage was failing! She was the first girl I ever thought I loved…and you know that! But now…I've found the real love of my life…and you want to take her away! Damn you!" Lelouch said and with renewed strength, lunged forward and like he had imagined it earlier began to squeeze the life out of Suzaku.

Suzaku felt a trickle of shame as Lelouch grabbed him. He of course knew how madly in love Lelouch had been with C.C. Lelouch had told him first. She had been his world back then…just like how Euphie had been his. He felt his eyes smart and he couldn't believe he was about to cry. Why was he suddenly regretting his actions as Lelouch tried to kill him? His shoulders slumped as his vision blurred and his knees wobbled beneath him.

'Why aren't you fighting back!' Lelouch yelled in his head as he watched Suzaku's eyes flutter as he fought for consciousness and life. He felt his hand shaking and he tried to steady it. He felt tears burning the back of his eyes as Suzaku fell to his knees, his hands hanging by his side as he gazed up through glazed eyes at Lelouch. With a frustrated grunt, Lelouch released his grip on Suzaku's neck, turning his back, fighting the tears littering his cheek as he heard Suzaku's body collapse on the floor.

What…? WHAT? What had just happened? He had had him in his grasp…he had been so close to repaying him for everything! EVERYTHING! He had just given up the opportunity for vengeance so easily, so quickly. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, he wasn't used to crying, it was so uncharacteristic of him. He turned his head slightly to the side, to glance at Suzaku through the corners of his eyes. He felt a dull thumping in his heart. He grasped his chest, right about where his heart was located as the tears flowed again, this time willingly. He hadn't been able to kill him because…he still loved him.

How stupid was he to remember at that particular moment how much fun they used to have together, how often they would talk of their plans for the future…how many times he had professed his love for Euphie…and also how he had finally told Suzaku about C.C. and how he loved her.

He had been thinking for the past few months that he hated Suzaku more than anyone else alive, but did he really believe it? Right about now, he didn't. It was strange for him as he cried, Suzaku groaning on the floor, a bittersweet feeling settling in the pit of Lelouch's stomach and the time seemed to drag by, a minute stretching into what could be described as an hour. Now that he had found out it was impossible to take revenge…what was his next step? Did Suzaku feel how he, Lelouch, felt? What if he didn't?

Suzaku groaned as he rocked slightly on the ground. Everything was spinning – his visions, his thoughts and even his memories. Why had it taken a face to face confrontation and near death experience to realize what he was doing? Why all of a sudden, after months of gathering hatred in his heart for his former best friend and thinking up multiple plots of disposing of him did he feel guilty? He was taking revenge for…absolutely no reason whatsoever. It all clicked to him now that Lelouch had never been close to Euphie, he had spent most of his time with Nunnally. And he, Suzaku, had never tried to help Lelouch with his marriage problems. Why become human now? He let out a pathetic almost animalistic moan of sadness as he too joined Lelouch in crying.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, a bit shocked that they were thinking along the same lines.

"I'm sorry that Euphie died…I'm sorry that she never seemed to love you enough…I'm sorry I wasn't there," Lelouch muttered just loudly enough for Suzaku to hear. The brunet chuckled to himself.

"I'm sorry too…for sleeping with your wife. I don't even know why I did it…I guess I was feeling a little lonely," Suzaku said, his mouth settling in a sad, sad line of despair. Now what would he do? He had been the wrong one in the whole ordeal…and now that he had realized it, what was he going to do? He had no one to blame now…how was he supposed to deal with Euphie's death now?

"Thank you Suzaku, thank you for giving me Kallen," Lelouch said. Suzaku bit the insides of his cheek. He had been unable to harm her, unable to taste her like he had anticipated. When he had tried, and she had disappeared into her own world…he could only think of Lelouch. And how much he must adore her, and how much he still liked his former best friend, and how she must mean a lot to Lelouch…and how alike she was to Euphie. Not alike in personality and goals, but alike in the way of how someone loved them. How could he bring to someone the same thing that had happened to him? It just didn't seem fair, not to anyone! Especially not to him... Lelouch Lamperouge.

Lelouch listened to the silence as Suzaku stood to his feet rather unsteadily. The brunet flipped back his head to stare at the ceiling and pushed his hands in his pocket, gathering himself. It was obvious now that this life wasn't for him…but where would he go…and what would he do?

"Go now, Lelouch, before something else happens," he said, taking his eyes from the ceiling to look at the other man in the room. His eyes flew open as he felt two arms embrace him in a friendly, manly hug. He melted into the embrace, thankful that they had reached a truce - a rather strange truce though. They held each other for a brief moment before parting and slightly blushing for they had just shown each other the most vulnerable part of them. Without another word, Lelouch acknowledged Suzaku for the final time with a nod, and left the room.

**Sorry if you think everything went a bit fast…I did a little rushing while I was writing this chapter. I'll try not to rush any more so that this fic can have its big ending! Thanks to all my reviewers and as usual, God bless:**

**Funkduder, RiseofaRebellion, nanoman79, Aldred Van Envurio, Chibi Emo-Chan, angelicaxp, CelestialTwilight, jeune rye, ryder77, kalulu, Synfully, uvr-B1u5H'd, DW64, LasNoches92girl, thepinkmartini, Southy the Otaku and nightingale mistress!**


	19. Reuniting

**Wow…I can't believe this is the penultimate chapter! I won't say my farewells as yet, I'm going to wait until chapter 20. Anyway, it seems I have been spelling Ohgi wrong in the previous chapter, my bad! Sorry! I always make those silly mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, however, after my get rich quick plan takes off…**

_Chapter 19: Reuniting _

Two inconspicuous figures walked down the hallway of the relatively large house, both with their heads down, their caps pulled forward as if to hide their identity. The smaller, leaner one was sweating profusely…or at least she should have been.

Kallen had donned an outfit similar to what the gang members acting as guards normally wore- thanks to Ohgi. He had explained to her a theory, that the best place to hide something was in plain sight. Now, she and Ohgi were casually making their escape, both trying to maintain a calm aura, both obviously failing. Fortunately for them, the other gang members weren't sensitive enough to sense that something was wrong and though Kallen and Ohgi kept expecting every guard they passed to pull their gun out and aim it at them…no one did.

Kallen let out a sigh of relief when she realized that their plan wasn't just working, it was working excellently. She turned her head a fraction of an inch to flash her savior a tiny, barely noticeable smile, but Ohgi's face was as serious and as focused as ever, only the trickle of sweat dripping down the side of his face was out of place. She set her eyes on the path in front of her and almost gasped out loud when they almost ran into Lelouch, who had just exited Suzaku's private room. As Kallen tilted her head back to take in his facial expression she figured the reason Ohgi had looked so alert was because they were passing the headquarters of their leader. But…what did it mean by Lelouch exiting the room.

"Lu…lu…" she whispered, her voice catching in her throat as a wave of desire rushed through her and then vanished. His eyes fell to her upturned face and his expression softened immediately, though not by much. It was obvious he was trying to keep up his poker face.

'Ha! You're really bad at hiding your feelings, Lelouch,' Kallen thought as she gazed into his amethyst eyes. His eyes always told the truth, it was something she had noticed about him. He had candid eyes.

He tore his eyes from Kallen's and let them rest on Ohgi. Kallen could sense the silent words they exchanged, amazed that they were able to understand each other without knowing the other.

"Escort me out," Lelouch said and Ohgi pressed his gun to Lelouch's side.

"Ohgi!" Kallen exclaimed, immediately realizing her mistake. She bit down on her bottom lip as the near-by guards turned to look to their direction. Lelouch's eyes fell to hers yet again and it was as if she could hear exactly what he was thinking, much like earlier when he and she were…

She followed Ohgi's actions and pushed the memory to the back of her mind, her heartbeat speeding up as she thought of Lelouch wrapped in her arms. He legs wobbled below her and she was wondering if it was her emotions or her tiredness.

"Let's get rid of him," Kallen continued, her voice lowered so as to mask her gender. And just like that the three of them had walked out of imprisonment and into freedom.

XXX XXX

"Where to next?" Suzaku mused to himself as he stood at the train station, a bag slung over one of his shoulders. Leaving hadn't been a hard decision to make. It was clear to him now that it was time to move the hell on. And what better way to do this than to leave? He hadn't given his goodbyes to anyone, no one meant that much to him. That one person was dead. Thinking about her, about him leaving her behind made him feel physical pain. He winced as the train he was to board pulled up, slowly coming to a stop.

"I have to go Suzaku! I can't let my brother fight them alone I love you, but…" and she had trailed off there, leaving a lot to be said and the both of them in a deep silence. Euphie…why hadn't she stayed? He had been asking himself this for the past 6 months even though he knew it was an impossible question to answer.

He watched the people step down out of the train and run to meet awaiting relatives, friends and lovers. He felt a pang of jealousy. How many times had he talked to her about getting married and having children? She had agreed, despite her being a princess and him a Japanese immigrant.

The last passenger stepped out of the train, a beautiful young raven haired teen. Her eyes fell on Suzaku. She hurriedly diverted them to the ground, a pink blush speading across her cheeks as she hurriedly scurried away. He watched her hasty retreat, his resolve final.

He took great strides toward the train, the promise of a new beginning, the symbol of his escape and he stepped up the tiny steps as the conductor appeared to call out to all boarding passengers.

"Thank you, Have a wonderful journey," the man said upon taking Suzaku's ticket. The brunet scoffed to himself as he mad ehis way into the rain, settling at a window seat, looking out at the world. He didn't want to admit it, but…somewhere inside of him something had been festering. Hatred. And it wasn't toward Kallen…neither Lelouch…not even the obvious option of himself. It was…Euphie. He pressed his lips together as two very conflicting emotions fought for prevalence.

"Damn you, Euphie," he growled, his fist tightening. His knuckles were quickly turning white from the lack of blood flowing to them. It was happening…fast too. He was hating the woman he loved.

XXX XXX

Ohgi sighed as he sat on the sidewalk of a fairly decent street. His shoulders slumped as he rested his outstretched arms on his knees. His head fell as relief washed over him. He had managed to escape…finally!

He lifted his head and observed his surroundings. Little boys sped down the street on their skateboards while a group of girls jumped rope on the lawn in front of him. He felt his eyes burn with tears. It had been a while since he had come home. He got to his feet and his mind brought him back to the attractive red head that had fainted and the over protective young man that had been driving.

'Lelouch and Kallen, I wish you the best. Young love,' he thought as he sauntered up the path to a lonely house. He stopped on the porch, took a deep breath, raised his hand and rapped on the door a few times. He tried to control his pounding heart as someone shouted, "I'm coming!" in a rather impatient voice.

He remembered what it was like to be their age and to be in love…an absolutely amazing feeling which only grew stronger and more indescribable as time went by. That was why he didn't envy them for as the years had flown by, he only loved her more and more every minute. He smiled and laughed to himself as he heard hurried footsteps. How would she react?

'Kallen, I will leave you to Lelouch. He is more capable than me,' he thought as the door was jerked open. The slim lady who had answered the door gasped.

"Oh…Oh…Ohgi," she stuttered as tears sprung to her eyes without hesitation. His cheeks became wet with his tears. He said her name gently, enjoying how it rolled off his tongue after such a long time.

"Villeta," he said and she fell onto his chest, managing to hold back her tears of shock and relief. Ohgi wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth and comfort as he cried. How many nights had he craved this feeling? Too many to count.

XXX XXX

"You found her!" Rivalz shouted as he flew up from Lelouch's couch. He sniffed and sub-counsciously rubbed his eye. Millay's eyes widened somewhat through the puffiness around them. She had been crying on and off for the last few hours as she worried about Kallen and Lelouch's absurd plan to rescue her all on his own. She had been bawling her eyes so much that she even got Rivalz to cry too. Hence, the sniffing and rubbing of his eye. She scrambled to her feet, antsy for more information.

"Ok…we're coming!" Rivalz said, his mouth becoming a line of seriousness. He hung up the phone and Millay lost no time in trying to drag all the information from him.

"Where are they?" She asked, her expression one of determination. Rivalz found it hard to accept that this strong girl who was holding on to him so desperately had been crying her eyes out all day.

"The hospital," he said and watched her face crumble. He could just read the thoughts going on in her head.

"The hospital?" She asked and her grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious…Lelouch is just worried," he lied. Lelouch hadn't given him a single detail, he had been rushing to drive Kallen to the doctors at the hospital.

"We have to go," she said, letting go of his hand to find her shoes. Rivalz pocketed her car keys and shoved his feet into his shoes also.

"Already ahead of you," he said and they rushed out, almost forgetting to close the front door.

XXX XXX

Kallen hadn't stopped asking for Lelouch since she had woken up and found herself in a hospital bed. The last thing she could remember before was feeling extremely tired and weak after her days of being incarcerated in a normal enough looking house run by gangsters. She hadn't slept much while there, neither had she eaten much of anything and as for her mind, it was in such turmoil that she was amazed that she hadn't gone mad. She could remember getting into the backseat of a car, Ohgi and Lelouch at the front and then…then the hospital. Damn, she hadn't even reunited properly with Lelouch!

"He'll be here soon Ms. Stadfeld," a nurse told her as she hid behind the clipboard in her hand.

"But why isn't he here already?" She questioned, amazed that he hadn't stuck around to watch her gain consciousness after saving her from a prostitution ring. This made her nervous and she couldn't help but chewing on her already chapped bottom lip. Wasn't that how it was supposed to go? You rescue the woman you love, have her collapse in your arms and then wait by her bedside night and day until she regained consciousness. Or was her idea of love torn from the pages of a fairy tale or acted out in an overly romantic movie? She sighed and lay back on the bed, silence finally finding her. The doctor quickly checked her stats and with a neutral face hauled his butt out of the room, the two nurses following him. None of them wanted to tell the young red head on the bed why the man who had brought her to the hospital wasn't at her bedside.

Was she, Kallen, going about everything the wrong way? Was her perception of love…wrong? Her hand idly settled on her slightly bulging stomach. Thousands of other questions popped up in her mind. Was her baby ok? Was it a boy? Or was it a girl? What would she name her…or him? Would she keep the child and live with Lelouch? Was it wrong to doubt his feeling for her when he had waltzed into the enemy's domain alone, somehow managing to escape alive, bringing her and Ohgi with him? She didn't know. She glanced at the machines around her and came to the conclusion that she was just disappointed because no one was there to greet her.

The door to her room burst open and she flew to a sitting position in a second, surprised and hopeful.

"Kallen!" A teary eyed Millay ran into the room rather comically, stubbing her toe on absolutely nothing and falling forward onto Kallen's bed. Millay got her feet to work properly and practically jumped on Kallen, grabbing her friend up into an embrace.

"Mil…ll…lay…" Kallen choked out as Millay's hands wrapped themselves around Kallen's neck, cutting off most of Kallen's oxygen supply.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Millay exclaimed and drew her hands from around Kallen. She shifted more toward the end of the bed and silently wiped the tears from her eyes. Kallen rubbed her sore neck before looking up at her best friend.

"I guess I owe you…" Kallen started.

"Don't say anything about an apology, Kallen. I finally understand your decisions…and the reasoning behind them," she said, her eyes clearing just for a little knowing spark to show. Kallen's eyes widened in surprise that Millay had guessed correctly and she blushed, looking down at her white sheets and biting down on her bottom lip.

"Well…seems you already know everything," she said.

"No…no I don't," Mially said then she sighed, a sigh that cut Kallen deep. It was a depressing sound and Kallen knew she had made Millay worry too much about her, but it want as if she had asked to be kidnapped.

"Millay…" Kallen started, unsure of what to tell her friend, but the girl cut her off before she could say anything else.

"You have no idea how worried and upset I was about you Kallen. I spent the last few days living in terror and jumping to conclusions about you and your well-being, even worse when I heard there were gangsters involved. I can't describe to you how I felt. Then…then I began to regret everything bad I had ever said to you…especially about Lelouch. It was mainly because he was freaking out more than me when he heard what had happened…and he went for you…and he got you back. I didn't realize that he loved you and you loved him back. If I had known…I wouldn't have stood in your way so much," Millay said gently, smiling at Kallen.

"I only figured it out while I was there…in that house. I don't even know what it looks like…I don''t even _want_ to know what it looks like. But it was there that I realized I did actually more than like him…and I don't know why I do. I mean…he hasn't exactly been a gentleman to either of us. He was rough, uncouth and he even knocked me up. He's such an asshole," Kallen said and laughed at how she was catching on to him and his potty mouth. Millay didn't seem surprised.

"When I heard he had found you and he was bringing you to the hospital, I was on the verge of freaking out. I thought something terrible had happened to you and that you were about to die! I mean you were gone for a few days but it felt like forever! I'm sorry for all the arguments we had, Kallen! Can we just agree to be best friends again?" Millay asked.

"Of course, Millay! When we had that argument I knew we would probably never be as great friends as we were…I knew we'd be much closer after we got through this, even if it took years," Kallen smiled. She was excited to see Millay again and to put her best friend out of her worrying…but she was even more anxious to see Lelouch and her eyes kept drifting to the door. It didn't take long for Millay to notice.

"He'll be back soon," she said. Kallen jumped out of surprise and blushed yet again. Millay rolled her eyes.

"Stop being all girly and shy! Look how many guys you've had in your life!"

"Yea! But I've never loved any of them!" Kallen retorted, slumping in the bed. Millay cocked her head to the side.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm wondering why he isn't here already," Kallen said. Millay straightened her head and gained a pensive look.

"Hmm…maybe it's because he went to get something of importance to you. What do you think? Absolutely selfish to run home and get you something nice, don't you think?" Millay teased.

"Millay…stop that!" Kallen said, waving the girl away.

"Stop worrying, Kallen. He loves you. He'll be here." Millay looked Kallen square in the eyes, reassuring the red head. The door opened and Rivalz entered.

"Hey, Kallen. How are you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand around Millay's waist. She reacted perfectly to him, snuggling into his side, the two of them fitting together like matching puzzle pieces. The perfect couple.

"Rested, but slightly worried," she answered.

"He's coming," Rivalz said.

"Hey! That's what I told her!" Millay said with a wide smile. Kallen blushed as Rivalz smiled.

"I'm not just worried about him…what about my baby?" She asked. The smiles came crashing off their faces at Kallen's concern. How would they tell her? She noticed the look on their faces and worry immediately etched itself into her brows.

"My baby will be alright, right?" She asked, prodding them for an answer.

"We don't…we don't know," her best friend said, diverting her gaze. Kallen felt like screaming at them to tell her the truth.

"Why don't we go and find a nurse ra doctor that you can ask?" Rivalz asked. Kallen nodded, afraid that she would yell at them or burst into tears if she spoke. Silently, they left her room and she tried to relax on the bed and not think about her child.

When the door opened for the third time she figured it was the doctor and blurted out her most nagging question.

"Is my baby ok?" She asked, no, more like demanded of the person who had just entered. A few weeks ago she had been willing to give up the child as soon as it was out of her, but now…now she didn't want to do that, she wanted to keep her child, she wanted him or her to grow up and become his or her own person. She had warmed up so quickly to carrying around a little human being in her arms. She barely heard the steps the doctor took toward her, she only felt the bed sink slightly beside her and a figure pull itself up against her body. She gasped, jumped and tried to push the person away when arms slid around her waist and a kiss was planted on her neck.

"Yes…your baby is ok. He's right here," Lelouch said and a strange feeling washed over Kallen as she glanced over her shoulder to look into his alluring violet eyes. She felt all her fears wash away as he held her.

"Lelouch," she said in relief and managed to prop herself up on her elbow to look down on him. He gazed up at her. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And she had been out of his grasp for longer than he had wanted her to be.

"Kallen, I beg you, kiss me," he said, not ashamed to ask her for it and feeling more than impatient. He would have gotten down on his hands on knees if she had said no. But she didn't refuse. She fell to his lips without hesitation and shocked him completely out of his wits at the intensity of her passion, her lust was evident to him now and the fact that her body was garbed in a thin fabric was of no help to him. He could feel every single part of her as she subconsciously rubbed her body against his, her moans striking up erotic thoughts in his head. His hands travelled to the small of her back where he could feel her naked skin beneath her hospital wear. Surges of desire ripped through him and he gasped lightly into the kiss.

They broke apart but Kallen did not remove herself from off of him. It felt too good to have him so close to her…she didn't want to let him go. Neither did he as he trapped her to him with his body.

"Seriously…what about…" Kallen began.

"Our child?" He asked, settling the both of them comfortably in the tiny bed. She nodded, gazing at his face in complete satisfaction. She couldn't have chosen anyone better than him. It was hard to deny his attractiveness, but that wasn't the only thing about him. There was more, much more. She just had to figure it all out.

"I spoke to the doctor a few minutes ago and he said everything's fine, he said that surprisingly both you and the baby are ok," he said and Kallen smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt all the muscles in her body relax.

"Thank goodness."

"I heard you were missing me. Couldn't stand me not be here, couldn't you? Since you're probably super damn horny…just like me," he said and kissed her on her chest, right above her breasts. Kallen didn't have the willpower to refuse him as he ran his hands over her body, touching almost every inch of it. He pulled back, not really doing much perverseness.

"Wh…why did you stop?" She managed to say, a bit breathless.

"Somehow I don't find this completely satisfying…plus, you're not supposed to like it, you're supposed to go ape shit and hit me over the head or cause me some physical damage," he said settling comfortably on the bed as he watched Kallen's face contort into a look of confusion.

"And you're supposed to do something extra perverted," she said, astonished that he had actually withdrawn from her. He smirked.

"Kallen," he called her name.

"Yes Lelouch?" She asked a tad annoyed. Why was she getting upset at him not continuing with his sexual harassment on her.

"I love you," he said and his words reverberated throughout her whole body and touched her very soul. She glanced into his eyes, his very honest amethyst eyes and she was sure that he loved her. It was the first time he had admitted it to her, at least the first time that she could remember. Her thoughts flew all over the place and she gulped, trying to capture them. Lelouch was patiently waiting on her. He knew that she felt the same way, he wasn't worried about that.

"Lelouch…I love you too," she found herself saying and suddenly this intense and immense happiness surrounded them. She was going to make a family. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. She was going to make a family out of an banished prince turned mechanic, a university student and the child of both awkward people.

Lelouch leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this moment forever. It was such a peaceful scene he was sure. He pecked Kallen on the lips and gained a simple pleasure from just that. He had so many regrets right about now. He regretted being so young and stupid when they had thrown him out. If he had only met her then…if he had only met her then.

**I know! I know! Two crappy chapters back to back! But I was once again rushing! Oh boy, I think I may have to end up doing some major editing once this fic is done. I may decide to rewrite a few chapters. Someone said it was actually a good chapter, but I can't help feeling uncomfortable with it. **


	20. Proposing

**Well…upon writing this, I found that this chapter was rather unnecessary, but hey, I wrote it! Let's hope it isn't as unnecessary as I think it is. *Sigh* I can't believe this is done! I feel like crying!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but….but…like I said, when my plan takes off…*Insert **_**very evil**_** laugh***

_Chapter 20: Proposing_

It was a beautiful evening, Kallen had to admit as she gazed out the kitchen window watching the day turn into night. It had been quiet around the house for the whole day with her studying for her exams and Lelouch at work. She glanced at the clock and bit on her bottom lip, a bit nervous. When would he get home? She wanted to laugh at herself. It had just been a few weeks since the kidnapping incident and since then, she had found herself lost in a whirlwind of total bliss. She had also started depending more on Lelouch's presence as the time sped by. She frowned. Was it wrong to miss him only after 8 hours of him not being next to her?

Her shoulders slumped as she thought about this. Of course it was something bad! If she depended on him too much then it would be a complete tragedy if things didn't work out. She clasped her hands together at the frightening thought and threw a word of prayer up to the heavens that nothing would happen to Lelouch…especially since he was later than usual that day.

The sound of the front door opening caught her ear and she quickly added an amen to her prayer before hurrying to see if it was indeed Lelouch. And it was. He smiled when he saw her, flinging his bag to the side to walk over to her, gently wrapping his body around hers, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What took you so long?" She couldn't help but snapped. He laughed and lifted his head so that he could look at her. He had a playful smirk on his face.

"I've been gone for the whole day and his is what you greet me with. Honestly, I was expecting something a little more…nasty," he said and ran his hand over her bum. She didn't offer any sign of amusement at his playfulness, waiting for his explanation.

"Fine! Fine!" He said and let her go, rolling his eyes and pulling himself into the kitchen.

"So?" She asked. He turned to face her, his hand on the door of the refrigerator.

"Did I make you worry?" He asked, a serious expression now on his face. Kallen looked away and nodded. She heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I had to pick up something on the way here. When I went last time…it wasn't ready," he said. The tiny box that held the delicate ring rested in his pocket and he almost reached into said pocket to fiddle with it and make sure it was still there. He had tried to get it when she was in the hospital, it would have been a dramatic proposal then, but the jewelers had not finished it. But now…now he had it and he knew it was the right decision.

"Oh…what did you pick up?" She asked. He smiled mischievously.

"You'll see," he said and chuckled to himself. Kallen rose an eyebrow.

"What is it? You have to tell me…or else," she threatened.

"Or else what? What can you, Kallen Stadfeld possibly do to make me regret not telling you?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'll make you beg," she said, her voice seductive. Lelouch could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he gulped at her threat. She was right…she could make him beg. As a matter of fact all he had been doing since she had gotten out of the hospital was beg.

"Do I have to? Especially now?" He asked, strolling over to her and trapping her between him and the wall. His hand slipped to her neck, rolling it to one side. He lowered his head and began nibbling on her slim neck. She closed her eyes, allowing all her raw emotions to gently wash over her as she placed her palm against Lelouch's chest. His lips moved from her neck, aiming for her mouth. She turned it away from him, gaining pleasure at having him suffer.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"I will force you," he said, going for her lips again. She avoided the contact a second time.

"Then…I will leave you," she said and stared him right in the eye. He sighed, a sign of surrender.

"Kallen, I beg you…please, let me have a taste of you," he said, going in again. Their lips touched so softly but they could feel the silent intensity behind it and they both knew they would have to work hard to restrain it. Both their eyes were closed in sweet escape and he moaned into the kiss and she gripped his shirt tightly in control. And suddenly a heat has risen between them and hands were starting to roam. It was amazing just how attracted they were to each other.

The doorbell rang, shoving them out of their moment and back into reality.

"What the…" Lelouch started, upset at being interrupted. She backed off of Kallen and stormed over to the door, flinging it open and staring at the distinguished, dapper man who stood elegantly on the veranda.

"Hello, good night, I hear this is where Kallen lives," the man said, a shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell do you want with Kallen, you asshole?" Lelouch said angrily. The man was even more taken aback by Lelouch cussing.

"O…aa…..um…excuse me?" The man finally found his tongue, he too was becoming angry.

"I said…" Lelouch began.

"Hello," Kallen cut him off as she joined him at the door. Lelouch's hand wrapped around Kallen's waist immediately in a protective stance. He wasn't looking at her or he would have seen the look of terror on her face. But he could see the look of utter horror on the face of the man in front of him.

The man took in everything. The ill bred youth that was now holding on to a beautiful red head that was…pregnant! No! This couldn't be! This couldn't be _his_ Kallen! She had more pride than that! She was an angel!

"Ka…Ka…Kallen," he managed to stutter out. Her terror stricken face contorted into a look of darkness and when she spoke, her voice was so deeply cold that even Lelouch froze.

"Naoto. Brother," she said and this was when Lelouch allowed his eyes to fall to her face. What did this mean?

"Brother?" Lelouch questioned, searching his memory for the mention of a brother. Vaguely, very vaguely he could remember her telling him about an older brother…mixed in with how rich her family was. The brother looked at Lelouch with disgust and he, in the blink of an eye, had reached forward and grabbed Kallen's hand. In less than a second, the two men were in a tug or war, Kallen being the rope.

"I don't know what's going on here! But I intend to take my baby sister from you!" Naoto said firmly, pulling her towards him with a cry of pain from Kallen.

"You dumbass! Don't you see you're hurting her!" Lelouch yelled, holding on firmly to her, but not pulling. He would hurt anyone that hurt her, regardless of relation.

"Could you both just let me go! Ouch!" Kallen yelled, trying to get the sudden rising tension to disappear.

"You heard her!" Lelouch growled.

"I won't! I will not give up this fight! Kallen, I'm taking you home! Gino is waiting!" Naoto said and Lelouch's angry face fell.

"Gino?" He asked.

"Yes, Gino. My sister's betrothed," Naoto said.

"Betrothed?" Lleouch once again questioned. Naoto smirked and managed to pull Kallen out of Lelouch's grasp, tucking her protectively into his side.

"No!" Kallen protested, trying to get from under his firm hold.

"It seems you are less educated than I had first thought," Naoto said, his smirk widening.

"What the hell is this, Naoto?" Kallen yelled. She ducked her head quickly and slipped out of his hold, slowly backing up until she was against Lelouch's chest. This shocked her brother.

"Kallen? You must come home now. We have set up a marriage for you. It is your obligation to keep the fortune within our grasp. That is why…"

"Isn't it the same Gino that asked me out in the 9th grade and ended up having his face punched in by you because he was trying to stick his hand into my pants?" Kallen asked. Naoto remained quiet for a moment before nodding 'yes' to the question.

"Wait until I meet this Gino person…" Lelouch started, but Kallen cut him off also.

"The same Gino who you swore to never let come 10 feet near me ever again because he hurt his little sister?" She asked.

"Yes, Kallen, but…"

"No Naoto. There are no 'buts' to put in when you look at all those facts. Money isn't the most important thing in the world. Sure it can get you places, buy you temporary friends and temporary happiness. But it won't last forever. For me…I don't cvare about all that stuff anymore. I have friends who don't depend on my money. And…and I have something much more than a close friend. I have…" and she trailed off right there as Lelouch grasped her hands, their fingers slowly intertwining.

'A life-love companion,' Kallen added mentally, allowing the joined hands to finish her sentence.

"No…"

"Seems you're just an educated fool, Naoto. Let me explain to you in a language you can understand…she's friggin done with you and your fancy life. She's staying with me," Lelouch said with a big, mocking smirk on his face. Naoto's face darkened and he quarreled with himself for a minute.

'Why did I come to Britannia?' He questioned himself. He had come to return Kallen home to get married to Gino, the man who was equally as rich as them and would balance off their family very nicely. They could use him to build their family's name and empire. This marriage, was a marriage of convenience, not love. He himself had never been in love, but he had seen it displayed so often in his friends and family members. Falling in love with someone was like throwing your life into a tornado, he had observed. He had seen people gone seemingly mad from loving someone and others who had given up lifelong dreams just to be by the side of the one they admired. Was this what was going on with his sister and the hooligan in front of him?

"Then…give me a chance to at least get acquainted with this situation," he managed to say. Though he had come to bring his sister back with him, his first intentions had been to make things right with her and salvage what he could of the close relationship they had once shared. And he would do it…even if it meant compromise on his end.

"Hell…" Lelouch started to shout. Kallen interrupted him by elbowing him in the stomach and having his last word replaced by coughs.

"Sure, you can come in," she said, stepping aside so that her brother could enter. Lelouch's face settled into a look of disgust as Naoto passed by them and entered the room. His eyes

Quickly took in all that was the house and with hesitation proclaimed it safe…mentally of course.

Without an invitation, which he knew was rude but did not care seeing as everything belonged to the thug that Kallen was living with, he sat on one of the couches, his back straight. Kallen felt like giggling. He looked strange in the midst of the overstuffed couch.

"So…what is your name?" Naoto asked. He bit off his last word, deciding that it would be best not to insult the thing that had hypnotized his beloved Kallen.

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch answered. Oh how he wish he could stuff the man's arrogance down his throat with just two words – Vi Britannia! That would surely shut him up and put him in his place! But Lelouch was no longer a Prince, neither had he any intentions of being one again.

"It is my pleasure to meet you," Naoto said in a voice that clearly showed how unpleasant their first encounter had been. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists. He would not allow this man to downgrade him in his own home. But, Lelouch, though capable, would not stoop to the level the man thought he was at, he could very well play Naoto's little game.

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine," Lelouch said, a little twinkle in his eye as he bowed his head just an inch in acknowledgement. Needless to say that Kallen's uptight brother was shocked by Lelouch's display of silent defiance.

"Naoto…why are you here? You know how I feel about arranged marriages," Kallen said sitting beside her brother. He took his eyes off of the seemingly amused Lelouch and turned to look at his sister. He clasped her hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"If you love your family, Kallen, you will do this!" He demanded of her. Kallen was taken aback at the forwardness and intensity of his proclamation.

"I thought I told you…"

"You do not know what you want. I will bring you back to Japan whether you like it or not!" Naoto said, standing up to show his authority. Kallen met his challenge head on, also standing up.

"I refuse! I'm not something you can throw around and do whatever you want with!" She yelled at him. Why did her brother have to be so insistent?

"I hope you heard what I said, Kallen! Whether you like it or not I am taking you back to Japan even if I have to lift you up and bring you there myself!" He yelled. Kallen could feel tears burning in the back of her eyes, but she ignored them as she tried to stand her ground, tried to preserve her life with Lelouch.

"Excuse me, but it will be impossible for her to return with you," Lelouch entered the argument with perfection. The quarreling siblings turned their attention to the man.

"She has no commitments to attend to here," Naoto spat. Lelouch smiled, a 'I know something you don't' smile as he walked over to Kallen's side.

"Really?" He asked, though it came out more like a statement. Without waiting for an answer from the demanding brother, Lelouch suddenly got down on one knee and whipped out a small, beautiful blue box. He opened it and in it was a beautiful ring, its stone the exact same color as Kallen's eyes. She gasped silently while Naoto's eyes seemed as if they might fall out of his head.

"Kallen, I would love for you to marry me."

**Well…see what I mean about unnecessary? I'm so sorry it ended this way folks! Please forgive me! I wanted to keep you on your toes until the very end, but the Naoto surprise came out less 'WOW' than I had imagined.**

**Anyway, My final words. This fic has been the most acknowledged fic I have written thus far and the reviewers immensely loyal and truthful and the BEST EVER! Even though I had difficulty salvaging some amount of "Umf" out of this chapter, I don't think I did that bad. Sorry for the late chapter and thanks for for your support. For the last time, God bless my reviewers!:**

**thepinkmartini, Danny RoboGuy nanoman79, RiseofaRebellion, nightingale mistress, Southy the Otaku, DW64, CelestialTwilight, LasNoches92girl, snoogenz, Chibi-Emo Chan and Korey-chan!  
**


End file.
